So What If I'm Jealous
by suspensegirl
Summary: Post 2x07 after Blair sees CV holding hands , instead of getting up in Vanessa's face, she deletes the picture and leaves, completely too overwhelmed with the realization that she is still in love with Chuck...FINISHED! Rated M in later chapters.CBV NVJ
1. Unplanned Emotions

A/N: Yes, I know…I should know better than to start ANOTHER multi-chaptered Chuck/Blair story when I have three going and I haven't updated any of them in over a week, or at least two of the three, but I really WANTED TO WRITE A NEW ONE!!! And this idea has been spinning around in my head since 2x07 aired. Plus, I want to add SO MUCH to it, and I simply can't suck it all up in a one-shot, I mean…honestly. Lol. So, I hope you enjoy this and please PLEASE review!!!!

*The idea of this is that Blair tells Chuck she was jealous, after she spots him and Vanessa holding hands at the Van der Bass party…when she tells him though, hehe, that is the mystery. ;p

…………………….

CH.1-Unplanned Emotions

She just stood there. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe, it seemed. If only for a brief moment, Blair was lost in the very surreal atmosphere of the situation. There was Chuck Bass, in the room before her, looking desperately into the eyes of Vanessa Abrams. _Ugh. Vanessa_. She could hardly stand the girl, much more than she could stand Cabbage Patch. It had all been part of a game. Blair had had enough of her. First, she messes with Nate and then she lures in Chuck? _Who does this filthy brooklynite think she is?!_ _Attempting to blackmail the queen of the upper east side_…_or at least of the most prestigious private school in the vicinity_.

She shook her head, trying to erase the images that play in front her. Vanessa now sat in the chair opposite Chuck, their hands still intact. Blair could feel her eyes watering, hardly believing that jealousy could go this far. After all, _this was a game_…she repeated over and over in her head. _A game. A game. That's all it was!_ But of course, it didn't matter how much she told that to herself, screamed it in her mind, until she was developing a migraine, the facts were clear. Had been clear for the last few days.

It was easy to tell herself she hated Chuck, and even to believe it, when she had a boyfriend to cling to, however boring or royal the guy was. Was it just coincidence that almost every guy a Waldorf found themselves romantically attached to ended up cheating on them? She would blame her mother for this, she decided. It was easy, since Eleanor was never around to explain these things to her hormonal teenage daughter.

But the fact of the matter was…Blair was feeling things again. Feeling things she should not be feeling. Feeling things she had spent all summer in France trying to forget. The fact that Marcus had refused physical relations didn't really help her achy, hot, sweaty dreams to escape her. She had tossed and turned so many times, muttering Chuck's name in her sleep, because he was ALWAYS in her dreams. And to add to it, Marcus had cheated on her with his own stepmother. _Ew! Talk about gross_. She had cried when Vanessa told her…._ugh, Vanessa_.

Blair turned to look back into the room. Somehow in the midst of her getting lost in her thoughts, the two of them had gotten up and left. _Oh, God!_ She panicked. _What if they—What if they—NO! They couldn't have. She wouldn't go that easy. Would she? Maybe I'm giving her too much credit. But why? Where would they go? Surely not Chuck's room. Not with a party going on, though…that never stopped him before, I'm sure…I just…I…._her thoughts silenced, as she noticed the pair walking into the main room. She sighed in relief. She had never been so panicked in her whole life, when it had concerned a boy at least. _Then again, Nate had never_—she stopped herself. The two had gone separate ways. There hands were finally free of each other. _Thank God_. She cleared her throat softly, and smoothed out the nonexistant wrinkles in her dress, the dress Chuck had bought for her for their trip to Tuscany, the dress that he hadn't even taken a second glance at. He usually paid so much attention to her, but tonight? Hardly a second look. She brushed her thoughts away again, it was the only way she was going to get through the night.

She stalked right towards Chuck. She had something to tell him, and he was NOT going to ignore her, or dismiss her or any of that. He was going to listen and she would have ALL the right answers to his many questions, she was sure of that.

……………..

"Bet's off," she said, simply. A fake smile plastered across her pristine face.

Chuck immediately lowered his glass filled with scotch, and shot her a paranoid, confuse look. "But the game's not over." He seemed needy, she smirked internally. Maybe she hadn't lost him completely.

"I'm calling it on account of boredom," she said matter-of-factly, "You were right, Vanessa's not worth playing with." Her smirk grew. _Throwing his own words back in his face, eat it up, Bass._

But he retorted FAR too fast. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't," he looked at her suspiciously.

_Oh crap. Does this mean he has feelings for her? DOES IT?! _She nearly hyperventilated, but composed herself in order to maintain readiness for the next battle of wits.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, still eyeing her with that ever so curious stare of his.

She nearly stuttered. "Like I said, the whole thing is dull…" _Ha! As if, man I hope he doesn't see me lying through my teeth, because if this 'whole thing' was dull then I certainly would not be perspirating at the sight of the two of them together. _"pursuing Vanessa's beneath us both," she said, reassuredly. _Yes, maybe that'll get him, make sure he DOESN'T seduce her. DOESN'T go through with…what I told him to do? Ah, I am ridiculous._

He nodded along, and for a moment she thought she had him. She breathed a little easier, and he noticed. "You think I'm going in for the kill…you're worried you're going to have to go through with what you promised…"

Her eyebrows knotted in the ridiculous assumption he had just made. All she WANTED to do was go through with what she had promised. Ever since Serena had noticed her smiling at the mention of his name, Blair knew that she had lost herself to that Chuck Basstard all over again. Maybe this bet had a rocky start, but that was the new intent of 'destroying Vanessa'. She just…couldn't let him know that though…couldn't…

She had paused for far too long, and the expression on his face made him think he had discovered her reasonings for sure, but then she spoke. "I'm not worried…about…that."

His face completely lost its composure, clearly believing every sly word that slipped between those ruby lips. "Well then what?"

She panicked. Again. Except this time, she wasn't just thinking about Chuck and panicking, she was standing in front of him, talking to him, listening to him, and panicking. _Oh God. This was SO not a good idea. _"Well then….nothing…"

His confusion grew. The beads of sweat on her forehead multiplied. She HAD to get out of there.

"Just…" she stuttered. "Forget it."

………….

She stalked off, clearly frustrated with the both of them. She didn't even care about destroying Vanessa anymore. I mean, she did…but what was bothering her the most was the fact that she couldn't remain sane around Chuck. Her body did odd things to her, things she hadn't felt in awhile and she hated it. Though she probably would've loved it, if the situation was different. She wanted to just sit down and think of the two of them, their past and their could-be future, but of course she was too busy mentally cursing herself, some of it audibly heard by passers by.

She crumbled on a nearby couch. Couldn't even force herself to turn her head back to look at Chuck. Had his eyes followed her as she walked away? Was he going to question her further? The fact that he had looked on after her and found no solution but the alchohol in his hand to consume himself with. When she finally turned back to look at him several minutes later, the exhaustive turn of her neck had seemed useless, and she was convinced he really didn't care.

She debated what she should do. Obviously speaking to him again was a shot in the dark, and with the way she was lisping and stuttering constantly, was so un-Blair like, it was ridiculous. Since she had come for a reason…okay, so the only reason was to be around Chuck and show off the dress he had given her. _Ugh_. She sulked in the stupidity of it all. He had seemed so intrigued early that afternoon, when she had offered her body up to him as a prize, and now he just seemed…so…so…NOT.

But she HAD to get rid of that picture. That picture could ruin her, and she had already been ruined enough for one night. She lifted herself up from the couch and made her way to the closet, sneakily rummaging through the 'lower class items' until she found the purse Vanessa came in with. There was none other like it, at least not on this side of town, and the camera labeled 'ABRAMS' was kind of a tip off.

She quickly turned it on, fingered through the most recent pictures, until she found that scary, scarring picture of Marcus and his stepmom. She shuddered again at having to see that wretched imagery. She pressed delete. A silly smirk spread across her face. She should really humiliate this girl. Tell her just HOW LITTLE Chuck felt for her and how much of a GAME his buying the Brooklyn bar really was. She yawned. Too tired for destruction. Too close to tears too. She simply slid her finger over to the button to delete ALL THE PICTURES on the camera. A fire danced in her eyes. So it was really low key for Blair Waldorf, SO WHAT. She just wanted to go home, and crawl into bed. She wasn't going to get any Chuck loving tonight, and rapid beating of her heart knew it would kill him if she hurt Vanessa beyond reason. _Ugh. Fine. Keep the stupid bar._

She slipped the camera back into the purse and placed it amongst the other things in the closet, though far enough away from her own belongings. These things really did not need to share physical contact.

She smoothed out her dress and turned to see Vanessa and Chuck chatting away like they were the best of friends. _Gah! I think I'm gonna puke._ She turned to the closet again and fished out her jacket. _There was no way she was going to stay and watch this. _

…..

As she was heading towards the door, she took out her cellphone and texted him a message. This was at least one for sure way she could speak to him, without completely losing all vocabulary.

**Leaving. Have fun doing whatever you do, with whoever the hell you do it with. I'm out.**

**-B**

She brought a hand up to rub her damp, chilled forhead. This was far too much for her to be getting into anyways. She placed her phone back inside her purse, and slid it over her shoulder. She did not feel much better about leaving, but staying and watching their sick game of smile, nod and drink was not the most friendly of environments. And since Serena had left, she could not really find entertainment in much less. She took a few steps and found herself unwilling to move any further. The wetness in her eyes that had receded during her feisty conversation with Chuck returned, and several tears threatened to fall. She cursed herself again for falling so hard, over such a ridiculous agreement. She breathed in deeply, breathed out…and forced herself to walk…walk at a steady, normal pace, and she would not look back, not once she got to the elevator. There would be no looking back, no going back. Chuck had fallen into the same trap idiotic Nate had swiftly fallen into. _Vanessa Abrams. Stupid. Brooklyn. Bitch._

………

A/N: Let me know what you think!!!! I really love this idea. Hehe. ;p And I'll update soon…but reviews always help! *gasp*


	2. Elevator Troubles

A/N: Update, already? Yes! Indeed! Hehe. ;p I'm just feeling soooooo freaking inspired for this fic, you have no idea. ;p Well, I hope you like it! Please review! ;) (and as much as I would love to update always this often….I wouldn't expect it all the time. Sadly. ;))

………………

**CH.2—Elevator Troubles**

The elevator was taking far too long. She had pressed the button, what? FIVE MINUTES AGO! Had pressed it again two minutes ago, and probably a few more times in the last five seconds. Maybe she had even BROKEN the elevator button! It wasn't entirely a far off impossibility.

She tapped her foot rapidly and when that didn't sufficed, she began to pace. It wasn't like everyone that was supposed to be there already wasn't already there. She sighed. Then again, there were IN FACT people there, or one in PARTICULAR that wasn't supposed to be there. At least not in the mind of Blair Waldorf.

What was wrong with her?! She would've killed to have the progress going so well mere hours ago! I mean, for all she knew, all those emotions clearly seen on Chuck's face could've been fake, could've been to woo over that dumb Brooklynite. _No_. She knew it wasn't true. Because she played the façade as well or even better than Chuck himself, and she could determine what was real and what was not, and that gaze of his was DEFINITELY real.

She wimpered, stomping her foot at the dormant elevator. She turned to look back on at the people chatting themselves away over small delicacies and alchohol. Of course though, she was only looking in Chuck's direction. He was STILL talking to Vanessa, STILL!

She put a hand up to her head and rubbed it gently. All this screaming in her head was giving her a headache. Thankfully, it only lasted a few moments and she casually wrapped a lock of hair around her left ear, straightening out the straps on her dress as her arm floated back to her side. When she turned back to look at Chuck, he was staring straight at her, and she felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She gulped, pale coloring covering her face instantly.

He was holding up his phone in a gesture to her, and even across the room, she knew what it meant. He had just read her text. _Dang it! He was supposed to read it AFTER I left! _She began to moan desperately, fidgeting with the elevator nonstop, tearing her eyes away from Chuck as she began kick the elevator doors, which coincidentally opened after the third indentation had been made.

"Yes!" she whispered in a huff, but all hope fell around her when the doors started closing only a second later.

"No!" The button flashed on and off and she could see some people on the inside of the elevator looking around eerily as to the condition of their transportation, since the doors had now decided that it neither wanted to be closed OR opened, but simply continue the movement of 'open' and 'close'.

"Ahhhh….." she cried, backing away from the elevator with its flashing lights and scared passengers.

The commotion caused a few people to look over and even to join Blair in her scared attempt to get out of the Van der Bass housing. Some put their hands over their mouths in an attempt to cover their gasps. A few attempted to stop the elevator by throwing little items in the way of the doors, so as to stop them from moving back and forth.

Finally, Bart Bass stalked over, his mouth covered by the phone he was using to call security. He nodded and reached out his hand to move people away from the door. It took a moment, but everyone scattered away from the elevator, everyone except a paralyzed Blair who found herself falling to the floor, overwhelmed by what was happening.

She felt someone picking her up and dragging her away, but it did not register until they were several feet away from the elevator who it was. She snapped out of her daze and looked up to the face of her carrier. _Chuck Bass_.

…………….

"Chuck Bass, let me go! Let me go this instant!" she struggled hard against his grip, but couldn't get loose. After several moments of struggling through this, he set her down on the opposite end of the room, right in front of the stair entrance.

She huffed and puffed, straightening out her dress, as he glared at her. She wanted to say something she really did, but all she could find herself to say was, "the stairs?!"

His facial expression didn't change but only intensified. "Is that a problem, Waldorf?" he spat.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, you are on like the hundredth level! That's all," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I just figured this way you wouldn't be breaking anything," he never looked away from her, and he looked almost angry.

Blair felt a lump form in her throat. She wished he would stop looking at her like that. _Didn't he have a girlfriend to be attending to? _It didn't seem so as he just stood there, glaring, begging her to speak, but she couldn't. She couldn't form any words. Not only now because of his presence, but also because of that death emotion that was so evident on his face.

"That elevator was defective, obviously," was all she could bring herself to say.

"Really now?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Yes," she said, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Hmmm," he wasn't buying any of it, and she knew it. But she couldn't say anything else. The last statement hadn't exactly given her bonus points. She cursed herself mentally…again. Maybe it was best if her brain was taken away all together. At least then she would have a valid excuse for how idiotic she had been sounding all night. But no, she had no reason—no good reason, at least in her mind. All she had was that she was jealous, so entirely jealous, and so entirely smitten with Chuck all over again. She obviously couldn't verbalize that! So, she had taken it out on the elevator, and now the man himself was staring her in the face wanting an explanation. Bu she just…couldn't give it.

………..

A few more minutes passed, and once he realized that she really had nothing else to say, he began to walk away. And for some odd reason, she thought he had really left and took a step towards the stairs, eyeing them agonizingly. Who knew how many flights of stairs she would have to go down to get out of here. She glanced over at the elevator, Mr. Bass was still talking into his phone, still trying to get those panicked people out. She sighed. She had really made a mess of things. She looked back at the door leading to the stairs. Her vision zoomed in on the handle. She took a step forward and looked into the checkered window displaying the stairs before her. Her stomach did a few flips, when finally she reached for the door handle and grabbed it.

_You can do this, Waldorf. You can do it. They're just stairs. _She whined, stomped her foot a little and was about to open the door itself, when she heard a snicker behind her. She whirled around quick as lightning, only to see Chuck Bass leaning against the nearest wall, and staring at her with that thick spread smirk on his face, glass of scotch in hand.

"You know, it is entirely too much fun watching you examine your options, Waldorf."

She glared at him, stepping towards him and stealing the alchohol from his hand and downing it in a second. He looked at her, almost proud, as she placed the empty glass on a nearby counter.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked, stomping back towards him, emphasizing every word.

He opened his mouth to say something, but held the pause in place, waiting to see how long she could stand it.

"Well?!" she nearly screeched, not half a second later.

He chuckled. "I want to know," he slowly pulled out an object from his pocket. She let out a gasp as she realized it was his phone, with her text message blaring across the small screen. She gulped. "What does this mean?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

……………….

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe! For the SECOND time that night, oxygen was not successfully flowing into her lungs. She wanted to leave, to cry, to disappear somehow, but she couldn't. She just….couldn't. She was frozen in her tracks. How dare he ask her to explain herself?! She was the one hurting here!! NOT HIM!!! How dare he question such things of her, how dare he—

"Blair?" he asked, still sporting that wide grin of his. It gave her such ridiculous chills, it wasn't even funny.

She sighed. "You weren't supposed to see that."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well then, why did you send it to me?" he asked, stepping a little closer to her.

She blinked a few times up at him, moisture rising up in her scared eyes. What could she do? What could she say? She couldn't honestly tell him she was hurt and jealous! Could she?

She opened her mouth to say something, just when…

**DING!**

They both turned to look as the people in the elevator calmly climbed out the now opened doors, all looking very irritated at Mr. Bass and perhaps regretting their decision in coming at all, but they still entered the room and pushed pass the onlookers to grab their first, and definitely not last drink of the evening.

Without hardly even noticing, Blair had slipped away from the Chuck and sped towards the elevator. Just as Bart Bass was announcing to all of his guests as a whole not to use the elevator for a while in fear that it would be unfixable sooner rather than later…Blair jumped inside, eager to escape the Chuck Bass close at her heels. Just as the doors were closing, Chuck slipped in attempting to pull her out and discuss the matter under the party lights, but he was too late.

Once he stepped inside, the door shut, wouldn't open, and a few seconds later shot down five stories at an untamable speed. The rush stopped swiftly, just as fast as it had begun. The lights had gone out, but now were flickering a little bit. Chuck looked over at Blair who was a hyperventilating mess, same as himself, bracing herself in the far corner of the elevator.

"Blair?" he breathed, trying to compose himself best as he could.

She nodded slowly and bit her lip, acknowledging she was okay, or as okay as a person could be who just experienced an attack from an elevator.

He leaned back on the wall just behind him, and breathed out. "Me too."

…………

A/N: Let me know what you think! ;p Hope you loved it! *gasp* REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!


	3. All in a Text

A/N: I can't believe I'm updating so fast…lol. This NEVER happens. Haha. XD You lucky peeps, you. ;p Well, don't count on too much more of this…then again, who knows? ;) I may just keep updating this often…you never know! Heheh. Enjoy! And pleeeeeeeease comment! =D

……………..

Ch.3—All in a Text

"My name…is Chuck…Bass."

He sounded aggravated, agonized, paranoid, frustrated…all of the above? Yeah. But who could blame him? He and Waldorf had been stuck in that elevator for the last two hours. Shouts from Bart Bass could be heard as barely a whisper, five stories above, then again…maybe they were just hearing things.

After a half an hour of composing themselves, Chuck had gotten up from his slouched position on the far side of the elevator and crossed over to pick up the emergency phone. The men had been eager to help him, or at least he could hear some sort of worried desperation in their voices. It seemed, however, that they were stuck in between three floors (if that was even possible), and the men were afraid any attempt to move the elevator would end in it slipping down to the ground level, probably killing the both of them on impact. The best thing to do to prevent that was either get someone to somehow open the elevator doors and get them out from one of the floors they were stuck in between, or simply wait and hope the elevator would start working again and depart at a normal pace to the lobby floor.

The first option was nearly impossible since there was construction and painting going on in the midst of the stairs for the levels Chuck and Blair were stuck between.

"Good thing I didn't take the stairs," a pissed Blair grumbled, when she had heard Chuck convey this news to her.

He only glared and rolled his eyes, turning back to facing the opposite wall, listening in on the conversation. The lights had turned back on, so electricity wasn't a problem. But they could only stay in there for so long, before needing food…or water…or…the restrooms. Chuck drank enough that night to fill an entire ocean of urine. He had gotten so nervous with being just right for his business deal with Vanessa, and Blair's confusing text did NOT help in calming his nerves.

_That text_. He turned to look at the grumpy Blair, resting her chin on her bent knees. He had forgotten all about during the whole elevator mess. He hung up the phone, never turning away from her. The people on the other end weren't helping anyways, and he knew the phone would ring if there was any progress.

He crouched down in front of her and held his piercing gaze on her crestfallen face. She looked so scared. He could see the fear past the anger she held on the outside. He reached forward and tucked a stray lock behind one of her ears. She let out a breath she did not know she had been holding.

She had felt his presence when he walked towards her, had felt the heat radiating through her when he crouched down in front of her, and that gaze…that intense gaze of his…it burned into her, set her on fire. When he reached forward and actually touched her, placing that lock of hair behind her ear, skin touching skin, if only for a brief moment…she HAD to exhale, unless she preferred exploding from the nearness of him. It wasn't like she could go anywhere, and he was SO close to her in that moment. She was afraid to look at him.

"It'll be all right, Blair," he said it so tenderly, with so much concern. She almost wondered if this was the same Chuck Bass in front of her. She looked up at him.

"I know," she said, barely a whisper.

He smiled, genuinely smiled. _Of_ _course he was the same old Chuck Bass, _she convinced herself. _But he still seemed different…somehow_. She blinked, breaking the stare. He looked away and nodded. Then he stood and for a moment Blair breathed in relief, not knowing if she could really deal with him being this close to her. Maybe she should suddenly decide she was clostrophobic. Maybe he'd stay away from her.

_No_. She shook her head. He knew her too well. He would know she was lying. Matters didn't get much better though, when he sat right next to her. Clothes touching clothes. Skin touching skin. Eyes boring into the side of her head. _No oxygen. No oxygen. No FREAKING oxygen!! _She tried to breathe. Tried to remain calm. Tried to forget who was sitting next to her. She TRIED to forget what she was feeling, what she had just rediscovered in herself. You can't say she didn't try, because she did! She tried with everything that was in her to focus on something else, but she just…couldn't.

"So," he broke the silence. She turned him, almost thankful that he hadn't let the quiet go on forever. Goodness knows what her body would've been complied to do if that would've been the case. And he wouldn't have complained, she was sure of it. He was CHUCK BASS! Though a few doubts still floated around in her pretty little head, she wasn't going to think about…she was too consumed with her own feelings.

She looked at him, asking him with her eyes if he was going to say something soon. He could read her. She knew it, and she flushed a light pink as that signature smirk lit up his face. He pulled out the phone from his pocket. Her eyes zoned in on it, terrified, as it dropped into her lap. _He was supposed to forget about it! We're in a doomed elevator shaft for goodness sake!_ But of course he hadn't forgotten. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to bring it up again…you know, after they had gotten over the shock of flying down five levels, losing electricity along the way.

The time was perfect now. The lights were on. The mechanics were doing the best they could to fix the situation, but it would be awhile until anything really productive took place. All they could do was wait. Wait and talk about the situation. The situation that they screamed about in their minds. The situation they wanted to deal with, and yet at the same time…wanted to push away as far as possible.

"Are you going to tell me what the heck this means now?" he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed, and let out a tear-filled chuckle. "I guess I can't run away from you anymore, huh?"

He smirked. "Well, you could try. But I don't think you would get very far."

She looked at him and sported a smirk of her own. They stayed like that for a moment. Then, she looked away. "Oh God…" she laid her head back against the elevator wall.

He looked at her, a bit confused. "That bad, huh?"

A snicker fell from her mouth. "To me," she said, bringing her head forward again and beginning to fidget with the phone in her hands. She focused on the screen, bringing it a little closer to her. "Yeah." She lay the phone on the ground and brought her hands up to her face, frustrated with her own behavior.

"Not very good at explaining things, are you?" he asked.

She turned to him, a bit annoyed. "It's just hard for me, all right!"

He could see the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, but he had to push her…just a little more. "Well, how did you think I was going to figure it out?" his eyebrows narrowed. "If I didn't ask you, then I wouldn't have understood it at all, and there would be no point in you sending it at all." He had lowered his voice.

She huffed, turning away. "It was a mistake."

"What?" now he was getting irritated. They were stuck in an elevator over a 'mistake'?

"I shouldn't have sent it," she bit her lip. "I just, I didn't want—" she stopped herself, afraid of what might come next.

His eyes went wide, suddenly coming to a conclusion, but unsure if he should really assume such things without confirmation. He reached forward, softly grasping her face and turning it to him. The body heat he sent through her was like an electric shock, and she nearly jumped at his tender touch. "You didn't want what?" he asked, determination shone through his eyes. He gulped, afraid of her answer.

She looked at him, she couldn't look away. This was it. This was when it all came together…in a stuck elevator, five floors down from the Van der Bass home. She didn't want to lie to him, but she was so scared all together of his reaction that she didn't want to speak either, and the images of him chatting away with Vanessa came rushing through her mind at full force. It all consumed her so much, and at such a rapid speed that the feel of his hands on her became too much to handle.

"It's not important," she said in a rush , pulling his hands off of her and standing up quickly, beginning to pace. He tried to reach up and bring her down by one of her swinging arms, but was out of luck as the speed of her walk did not allow him much of a chance to bring her back to him.

"Blair."

She stopped, nearly hyperventilating, and stared at him, fear racking her very brain, and he could see it.

"Please just tell me," he stood up so that he was equal with her. He tried to grab her hands in a desperate attempt to make a connection with her. But the instant they touched, she snapped away and backed herself into the far corner.

"No, don't. I have clostrophobia," she insisted.

He looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Okay, I won't touch you," he backed into the opposite corner, still looking on at her. He crossed his arms. "But, since when?"

She let out another breath. There was silence again. For one minute…two…and it would've gone on for longer had she been able to handle it. "Since….you."

…………………..

He stared at her, more confused than ever. He took a moment to put his thoughts together but it didn't seem to do him any good. "I'm lost, Waldorf. What do you mean, 'since me'?"

She rolled her eyes and nearly turned to face the wall itself, but she couldn't turn away. "Am I being THAT SUBTLE Bass?!" she cried out to him, tossing her arms in wild gestures.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "I…"

"You what?!" she stalked towards him. "You what?" she whispered now.

His gaze had intensified the closer she got to him, and he still did not know what to do with everything she was saying. His conclusions were sounding more and more accurate, but he had to hear it from her lips. There was NO WAY he was putting himself out there again.

"What. Does. That. Text. Mean?" he asked, never looking away from her, but pointing to the phone on the floor, his finger nearly shaking in the fierceness of his actions.

Her eyes cried out to him. She just wanted him to understand, and perhaps he did, but he wouldn't let on. They both needed it from each other…but neither would go first. She was so scared. She felt like ripping her hair out and walking around NYC butt-naked, because even THAT would be less terrifying that this very moment. Because who falls in love with Chuck Bass…and lives to tell about it.

"Blair?" his voice was threatening, but so were those tears in her eyes…so was that gaze of hers, of his. They were both on the verge of completely losing it, and the fact that neither one of them could escape was not making the situation any easier.

"I…I…" she began. His eyes searched hers desperately.

"You what?" he whispered, placing his hands back around the base of her face, cradling her head gently. She let a tear fall as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before looking back at him.

"I was jealous," she returned the whisper. "I didn't want you to sleep with her."

His eyebrows furrowed, but he forced himself to continue listening.

She turned her eyes down, once he let go of her again, giving her room to express herself. "When it became obvious you wouldn't back down from the challenge, I decided to leave…" she had begun pacing again, but she stopped and looked at him. He was staring at her, concerned as ever. "I couldn't be there when you started leading her off. I….I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I…I HAD to get out of there," she emphasized.

He took her in, and then began some pacing of his own. He was usually so accurate in what Blair's actions dictated to him, but he could've never expected this level of vulnerability from her. She was over him, or still mad at him, or SOMETHING. What had changed? He brushed a hand through his now tossled hair, trying to remain sane. He had to do it, if for no one else, for Blair. Because if both of them were going crazy in this dormant elevator, there would be no saving them.

He paused and looked at her. She looked anxious for his reaction, and what had happened so far probably was not very reassuring for her. "I don't understand," he said.

She nodded knowingly.

"Two days ago, not even, you were pissed at me…and the ONLY reason you agreed to sleep with me was so that I would get the job done…a job that is now scaring you to even think about?" It didn't even make sense out loud, but somehow he thought if he said the arrangement out loud, she could make sense of it. But her shoulders just slumped forward. Seemed she didn't even understand it herself.

"I don't know how it happened," she shook her head, "but, I've done what I needed to so that Vanessa doesn't mess with me," she looked at him, reassuredly, as if the conversation they'd been having wasn't happening at all. Or at least that it wasn't on such a heartache of a topic.

He looked at her, confused. AGAIN. She seemed to be doing that to him a lot lately.

"Blair…" his head hung low, his hand going up to rub the spot on his forehead that was now insulated with pain.

She smiled forcibly and put a hand on his bended forearm. "So, you don't have to do anything," he whispered.

He looked at her. "I'm buying the bar," he said.

Her façade crumbled and the moisture added up in her eyes again. "You don't have to remind me." The anger had returned. She turned away from him.

He was quiet now. He knew she had been jealous, which he clearly re-evoked now. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, but he didn't know what to say now…and though every time earlier he had come up with something moments later, he simply couldn't find anything to say.

"Do you like her?" she asked. He could hear the tears. He could see her sniffling, even as she was turned away. The expression of his face was absolute shock. _How could she even think such a thing?_ Vanessa had helped him deal with some father issues, and she would be a great business partner, but he was guessing that that was not the type of 'like' she was referring to.

The cries increased a little in volume. She had assumed that with the words gone, that he did like Vanessa…that he DOES like Vanessa. That he had moved on. She turned around to face him.

"Well, you always were one to go after what you can't have. Who would've thought you would've gotten Brooklyn girl to fall for you?" she scoffed, trying desperately to cover up her sniffles. "Or even that you would—"

"Stop!" He couldn't take this anymore. So he hadn't denied feelings towards Vanessa. That didn't HAVE to mean that he liked her. It only meant that he was in such shock, shock that Blair would be affected in this way…after all this time.

She looked taken aback, but she didn't stop. She wouldn't. She couldn't. "Why should I? I have a right to be angry, don't I?"

"Why?" his eyebrows furrowed. "We're not together!"

"And who's fault is that?! Because I know I definitely wasn't the one who abandoned YOU at the helipad at the beginning of summer!" she spat.

"We are not having this conversation," he turned away from her.

"Why?!" she spun him back to face her, regardless of his struggle. "Because I'll ask you to say those words again, and after all these weeks of trying to get me back, you STILL won't be able to say them?!" her shrieks filled the empty space between them, and her sobs were almost unbearable.

SILENCE. AGAIN. PANTING. SILENCE. TEARS. ANGER. FEAR. CONFUSION. HEAT. SILENCE.

**RING! RING! RING!**

They still stared at each other, eyes full of fire. No one willing to say the next word.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Chuck was the first to turn away. He reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is Chuck Bass…..great, thank-you." He looked back at her. She had turned away from him again. _No surprise there_. She was facing the opposite corner.

"What'd they say?" she mumbled. But he'd heard her. He ALWAYS heard her.

"They found the source of the problem, and they've made a breakthrough," he said, quietly. "Shouldn't be more than five minutes."

She nodded, but wouldn't face him. She was done talking, and he didn't know where to begin. _How on earth could one text cause so much anguish?_ He raked a hand through his hair again and slipped to the ground, placing his face in his hands. Five minutes. Five minutes, and then it would be all over.

………….

A/N: Extra long chapter. Aren't you psyched?! ;p You know, I was so tempted to get them back together in this chapter…but honestly? Third chapter? That is just ridiculous. Lol. I gotta get my reviews in after all! ;p Hope you loved this! Please review! =D


	4. Cold Goodbyes

A/N: Hey all! Okay, so I was planning on updating the story once more before Thanksgiving but it really didn't happen. Instead, I finished making my CB vid, so you should go check THAT out on youtube! *gasp* (Username: ChuckBlairLuvA) Hehe. ;p Anyways! I'm really going to try updating this as soon as possible…and as often as impossible. Thank-you for all your reviews. I really love this story, so on with it! PLEASE REVIEW! =D

………….

CH.4—Cold Goodbyes

The elevator slowly began to move. Both of them should have been ecstatic at their final departure when it finally reached ground level, but neither of them could so much as offer a smile, when the doors finally slid open.

Several mechanics were there to greet them. The first of many offering their hands to Blair and Chuck in order to exit the vacant box that had given them all so much trouble. Blair nodded politely, simply picking up her purse and walking out into the lobby. Chuck watched her and then exited the elevator himself, not so much as acknowledging the men in dirty, greasy suits just outside the entrance. Many apologies were uttered, until finally Chuck waved them off and they returned to their stations.

Chuck brushed off his velvet maroon suite and calmly strode outside to see Blair standing there, alone and in the cold, shivering in the darkness. There were no limos around, no taxis either, surprisingly. _What was she waiting for?_

He came up from behind, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her bare shoulders. She was startled by his actions, but when she realized what he had done…as much as she appreciated the gesture, she was not willing to accept his kindness, not yet at least.

Once he had stepped away a few inches, she took the jacket off and shoved it at him, never looking directly at him. "Thanks, but no thanks," she spat, staring at the street.

He looked offended first, but it was instantly consumed by hurt and a concern of some sorts.

"Blair, it's co—"

"I'm fine," she said sharply, looking him in the eye to prove her point, and then after a long moment turning her gaze back to the street.

He sighed, folding the jacket up neatly in his arms. If she wasn't going to wear it, he wasn't going to feel guilty about wearing it himself. No doubt she'd probably smack him if he'd put it on again. However the possibility wasn't entirely unlikely that it would just fuel her sadness, not anger…sadness.

She rubbed her arms up and down, as the goosebumps covered her. He looked at her agonizingly, wanting to do something….deciding any attempt to be civil was hopeless.

"I know you're cold," he said.

She said nothing.

"Blair, I…" he paused, as he saw a limo pull up in front of the hotel, Blair's limo.

She walked forward, and he followed her slowly, hesitant to every move. She paused just before getting inside the vehicle. Paused for TOO long. She finallly turned to look at him, witnessing all the hurt on his face, and now he truly saw the pain on hers.

"What, Chuck?" she asked.

"I…"

She raised an eyebrow, growing impatient.

"I'm sorry," he concluded, slipping his hands into his pockets.

She shook her head, scoffing, then looked at him again, lips pursed. "I'm sorry too."

………………….

He watched as she got in and the limo sped off. He looked on in the direction she had gone for another ten minutes, before slowly turning around and walking back inside. When he asked the single mechanic who had not yet retreated to his station if the elevator was safe, he assure him that it was, but it might be best if he took the service elevator and then took the final flight of stairs to get back to the party.

Chuck nodded, and in any other situation would've just taken the elevator regardless, but tonight had been much too stressful, even for him. He took the mechanics advice and followed him to the service elevator, waving him off once he had heard the man's instructions near five times.

When he got to the top, he opened the door leading from the stair entrance and was met by Vanessa in a tight hug. "Chuck! I heard what happened—literally," she pulled away from him, when the hug was not returned.

"Sorry," she said, awkwardly, when she noticed how oddly he was looking at her. "I was just worried about you," she looked down at her feet and then up at him. Same expression, and she couldn't read it. But it wasn't happy.

"I think you need to leave," he said harshly, striding past her.

"Wait, Chuck!" she grabbed a hold of his arm, spinning him around to face her. He looked angry.

"What's going on?" she asked, almost afraid of her own words.

He just glared at her.

"Did something else happen with you father? What is it? You can tell me," she said, stepping closer to him, squeezing his arm gently.

Chuck looked down at her hand on his arm, absolutely infuritated. _No wonder Blair had gotten jealous!_ No matter how innocent it seemed. He KNEW he was leading Vanessa on, and for the one time in Chuck's life, he was angry he had such a talent for doing so.

He snapped his arm out of her grasp. "Leave," he said, his eyes cold. When she said nothing, he turned around in a rush and stormed off and away, into the party. But she saw him as headed upstairs, no doubt towards his room.

She was taken aback by his actions, but decided to leave him alone. Some things just need to be dealt with in their own ways. She turned to leave, grabbing her purse from out of the closet and heading towards the abandoned elevator.

She stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground level. With Chuck gone, there really was no point in her staying there any longer. Rich, upper class people were really not her cup of tea.

As she reached the far corner of the elevator, she noticed a phone on the ground. Puzzled by this, she bent down to pick it up, noticing the screen was black. She pressed a button and the screen lit up. She gasped at the message.

……………….

She tried to rush out of the elevator, in an eager hurry to discuss the matter with Chuck, but the doors had already closed and she was well on her way to the ground level. She shook her head, looking back over the message.

_What the hell does Blair have to do with Chuck?_

**DING.**

The elevator doors opened and Vanessa stepped out, slipping the phone in her purse.

…………………

The ride home was not a pleasant one. She was thinking about Chuck the whole time, and the love songs the driver had playing were not helping her situation. She grumbled at the odd turn of events. Leaning her head back on the seat, she closed her eyes and began to play back all the memories of her and Chuck. From the time they were kids, they had always been pretty close, in the terms of manipulations at least. Why she had fallen for that lame Archibald nobody, she had no clue. She knew she did still care for Nate as a friend, but they were not at a place yet where she could admit even that. All she knew was that she was in love with Chuck, she had no idea how it had suddenly jumped to that stage in their relationship (whatever it was), but she knew it was true. She could just never tell him, because he would NEVER give her what she needed: honesty and faithfulness. She was sick of playing games. Now all she wanted was him…._kissing her, loving her, talking with her, protecting her_. She sighed. _But it was only wishful thinking…nothing more_.

The songs became silent.

"Miss Waldorf, we've arrived," the driver announced.

Blair nodded. "Thank-you," she said, opening the door and climbing out, shutting it behind her.

…………

She headed to her room, once inside the penthouse. There was no one to stop her, to ask her if she was okay from getting stuck in that elevator, to ask her how in the world she'd survived from putting her feelings on the line again and being predictably disappointed. Her heart had shattered again. _No thanks to that good for nothing Bass_.

But she still missed him, she still…loved him. She dropped her purse at the door. Sulkily, she sauntered over to her closet and took off that beautiful Tuscany dress, hanging it up delicately on a hanger. It held so much sadness for her now. She took out one of her favorite nightdresses and slid it over her petite brunette head. Then, she crossed the room and opened the top drawer of another of her dressers, filled with her most precious possessions. _The Erickson Beamon necklace._

She closed her eyes, remembering her birthday party just but a year ago. A tear fell from her closed eyes and dragged itself down the side of her face. When she opened her eyes, they were overflowing with the watery substance.

She opened the carefully decorated box and unlatched the necklace, placing it around her neck and reclasping it. Every movement was careful and hesitant, because at every second she swore she felt Chuck there beside her, putting the necklace on her himself…just in the soft gentle way he would do it, the way he had done it, in what seemed so long ago. _How did it come to this?_ She thought, turning to look at herself in the mirror. Teary gasps escaped her, and she turned the light off, crawling into bed. Her fingers never letting go of the precious silver dangling around her neck.

**BZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZ. **

She moaned in the darkness. "Dorota….." she muttered. Nothing. She sighed aggravatingly, tearing the covers off of her, then lingering on her bed.

**BZZZZZ. BZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZ.**

"Ugh, fine. I'll get it," she grumbled, sauntering over to her purse and pulled her phone, frustrated at the constant vibrations. She should've DEFINITELY turned it off before going to bed. There was NO ONE she needed to talk to.

She flipped open the phone and was started by what it told her.

**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: CHUCK BASS.**

_Whaaat?_

………

A/N: I HOPE YOU LOOOOOOOOOOVED IT!!!!!!!!! Please review! =D


	5. Transparent

A/N: Okay guys, I'm letting you right now…it's taking a lot for me to write this chapter tonight. As awesome as tonight's episode was…and I'm gonna be honest, totally jumping ship to DS again (I mean, not that I really left, but yeah….more intensely now….more full force), and NV for the win….Vanessa's actions were harsh in the beginning, but she totally should be the one with Nate. She's like completely in love with him. So sweet. =) Can't wait for the return of Jenny in school though, TAKE 'EM DOWN, LITTLE J!!! Hehe. And though CB's scenes were awesome…it still left me feeling a bit unsatisfied…b/c I just want them together SO MUCH! And if she had not been so helplessly in love with him, I HIGHLY doubt that she would've simply skipped off to dance with him on cloud nine…after he told her what they had was 'tonight'. I mean, really? But it was cute, and in the end, doesn't he just always charm us all? ;p BUT! The point of this little rant was to say….that I am SCARED. TO. DEATH. Of next week's episode. Chuck just really scares me with his actions in the promo….and in some scenes almost looks like he's becoming a murderer….just by how it looks, and it scares me and makes me want to cry…and believe me the tears have been SO close sometimes, I don't even know why they didn't slip out and consume my entire FACE!!! *huffs and puffs* This is all prefacing the fact that this chapter may be depressing….I don't want it to be….and it may not be the best thing I've written….also something I don't want to happen………., but I am depressed right now….though not nearly as depressed as I was an hour ago, oddly enough. Of course spoilers help….but well, I won't let on about what I know….since that would be torture for those of you who actually want it to be a surprise (and don't want your hopes up if it isn't true)….regardless of all this, I hope you enjoy the chapter….and please PLEASE review. It's the least you can do to ease my current pain. =) I love you all….and REMEMBER! I. OWN. NOTHING. ;)

…………………

CH.5—Transparent

Vanessa had never been one to be manipulative. In fact she had NEVER been manipulative in her life, NEVER. In all honesty, her attempt to manipulate Blair had been pretty pathetic. Who was she going to show the picture to anyways? Dan? Again? She could always send it to gossip girl, but she had never gotten mixed up in that rich kid nonsense, and she wasn't going to start now. It was just plain ridiculous. The gossip. The rumors. The lies. Even the truth was unheard of sometimes. It was all a big manipulation.

And yet, here she stood. In her apartment. Chuck's phone in hand. Her fingers hovering over the SEND button. It wasn't like she could go back in time and UNSEND the text she had so flippantly sent to Blair. _It had been raw and pretty cruel, but that spoiled brat deserved it for deleting all the pictures on her phone! She had pictures of Nate on there! Of Jenny! Of Dan! Sooooooo many pictures. And they were just ALL GONE._

Perhaps it was her fault for never putting her pictures anywhere else but on her phone, but she never thought ANYONE would just purposely delete all of the pictures because of a simple scandalous threat.

Vanessa tossed the phone in between her two hands, speed increasing as the seconds passed. Suddenly, she paused…coming to the realization of what she had just done. This was SO unlike her. She had never really intended to spread that picture to anyone. It was just a threat to save the bar. And really, if all Blair Waldorf was going to do was delete all her pictures, then why the heck would she go to such lengths to get back at her? I mean, she did have other pictures. Those memories were still imprinted in her mind, and she could even still make NEW memories!

She had crossed the line, and she knew it. She slumped down on the couch of which she had been standing in front of, pacing. She was still grasping the phone tightly, and in a paranoid moment she thought she saw a light flicker, or even feel a slight buzz in the crevices of her fingers. She quickly found the off button along the side of the sleek technology. There was no way she was going to respond to a bitter, angry Blair Waldorf. At least not yet. She was not prepared, and she was feeling REALLY guilty.

…………….

Blair glared at the phone. Trying to erase all the letters simply by looking hard at them, and maybe even by shutting her eyes, tightly. It didn't work. Everytime she opened her eyes, there they were….MOCKING HER. When she turned away or closed her eyes, they were plastered on the inside of her watery lids. There was no way to escape them and she could hardly believe that after how apologetic he had seemed, especially when they had departed, that he would jump to these lengths. That he would crush her in this way.

**You shouldn't have come tonight. You ruin everything. Whatever you think or thought we had never existed. So do me a favor, and stay out of my life. You mean nothing to me.**

**-C**

A part of her screamed that this was not him. That he was drunk. That he was high. That someone had stolen his phone. _But who would've stolen his phone?! He had it with him the whole time, and who would've been stupid enough to grab it, even if he had dropped it somewhere. In the elevator perhaps._ Whether fake or not, it still cut her to the bone. It was worse than her mother criticizing her apperance, or Serena claiming spot as Queen of the school some weeks ago. It was even worse than learning that Nate had cheated on her a year ago. This was all so much worse. Because Chuck had always been there for her, and he had only said something almost as awful when he lost his friendship to him because of her.

She cried. The phone was tossed across the room. More like whipped actually, by her own hands. She had forgotten. The tears ran wildly down her face, and screams could be heard forcing their way out of her delicate, swollen lips. They were suddenly so chapped from her tears. Tears that would not stop running down her face. They dripped from her chin to the nape of her neck and down into her nightgown. She covered herself up desperately with her blanket, but it did not calm her nerves, did not stop the ache in her heart. The ache she thought she would never feel again. Because though she would never admit it….when she had almost left for France but a year ago, it had been Chuck's hurtful words that caused that rash decision. Nate's had hurt. Serena's had caused pain. And the girls at school felt like ice shooting through her. But Chuck had always respected her, had teased, had tortured, and when he had become so entirely serious towards her and spoken those painful words….**that** was when she fell apart.

She tried to be grateful. Tried to feel like she deserved it. She should've never made the stupid bet. _But how could he say that she meant nothing to him?! _ After all that they'd been through, he was ready to throw them away so carelessly? It just didn't make sense.

She sniffled, trying to make sense of it all. But she couldn't….no matter how hard she tried. It wouldn't have even made sense had he been drunk or high or any particular situation that'd she'd seen him in…or that he would be capable of, because he was capable of a lot. _Come to think of it, the text didn't even SOUND like him….it sounded like an imposter….a jealous imposter. Someone who was mad at me for something I had done, that somehow had to do with Chuck…_

Blair slowly took the covers off of her again, and sat on the edge of her bed, leaning over. She tried to come to a conclusion, but only one answer kept ringing in her head.

"No, that's impossible…" she muttered, getting up to pace the room. "She wouldn't have the guts to….she wouldn't have had the nerve. She hardly had the nerve to…" her thoughts wandered.

She ran to the side of the room where her phone had coincidentally fallen to. She picked it up and flipped through her messages, until she came to that awful one that had been the cause of her tears. She took it back to her bed, analyzing it as she found herself back beneath the covers.

After some time, she realized there was really only one for sure way of discovering the identity of the thief. She called Chuck's number, only to find that the answering machine was the only response.

She smirked, half at Chuck's message, half at how scared that little thief must've been.

"Oh, the game is ON."

…………………………

Chuck scratched the back of his head momentarily, before grabbing his silk blue robe and pulling it around him, tying it loosely in front. He sighed, making his way over to the bed. He sat down on it, relaxing himself into a mode of forgetfulness. That's all he wanted to do now was forget. How could he have been so stupid? He, OF ALL PEOPLE, should've been able to read through Blair's façade. She was crazy jealous, and she still wanted Chuck to fight for her after all this time. And here he was thinking that she wanted nothing to do with him and it was all his job to make her think she wanted him.

But it wasn't, and she had just realized that it wasn't. That's what had caused the whole yelling fest, in a broken down elevator of all places. He shook his head, making sure the next time they ended up in an elevator together, they would NOT be yelling, wouldn't even be speaking! Well, except for the occasional moan or purr their bodies allowed. He smirked at the thought, then snapped out of it when he realized there was a lot to be done before any of those actions could be accomplished.

He had to apologize. Well, he had already apologized, but not in the way he should have. He should've made it clear that he WOULD say those three words to her. He had known since the blow with Marcus….well long before then, but maybe he had forgotten, maybe he had erased the feeling of loving Blair from his mind. It was just easier that way. And taking the easy route had ALWAYS been the way of Chuck Bass. From women to scotch, it all came easy, and that was how he liked it.

Blair had been something new. A challenge. And he liked that even more. But somewhere in the midst of dominating her and setting her body on fire, she had claimed him, and no matter how hard he had tried to go back to his old life, to doing things easy….it just wouldn't happen. She had marked him….and with SO much more than her virginity.

He would tease her about that fact, tease her until the day she died. Tell himself that was the only reason he was so attached to her….the virginity. Of course that thought pattern never lasted long enough for him to congratulate himself, because he had taken plenty of virgins, and none of them felt like her. None of them would ever feel like her…because she was Blair Waldorf, and he was in love with her.

His bedroom door swung open, and he turned to see the window cracked open on the far side of his room. He went to shut both openings when the thought occurred to him that he had not checked his phone in a reasonably long amount of time. Usually he would've brought the item from his pants pocket to the slender dwelling place along the side of his robe. He felt for it, but it was not there. He went to his dresser and pulled out the pants he had been wearing. Nothing in them. He found his suit jacket and dug in both of its pockets—nothing there either. His eyebrows furrowed, and he reopened the door strolling out into the hallway, though with some sort of troubled determined hop in his step. He looked around the living room hesitantly and into the kitchen. Lily and Eric were nowhere to be seen and his father wasn't there, but that really wasn't surprising. All the guests had left by now, and his guess was Serena had diminished among them. Would be home later.

All of these assessments were NOT calming his nerves. He NEVER LOST ANYTHING. Much less his phone. That had his PI on it, much other needed resources, and Blair. He sighed again, raking a hand through his hair. He had done that too much this evening, and if he hadn't been such a perfectionist about brushing his hair, or combing it in the very least, goodness knows his hair would've looked worse than when he had stepped out of the elevator, only to chase after the girl that had captured his heart with a simple unzipping of her dress. Sounds worse than it is, but then again….it is not exactly contradictory that Chuck would fall for a girl while she stripped. Maybe he should've expected it. But who in their right mind could've ever seen the day Chuck Bass fell in love? It took EVERYONE by surprise.

He glanced over the whole of the room, flipped over a few cushions, trying not to look as paranoid as he clearly was. No one knew this about him. But his phone was like his lifeline. So much so that it almost took priority over his scarf. Almost.

He turned and went back into his bedroom, sliding on his slippers, and heading towards the infamous elevator. He had taken his phone out ONCE tonight. Or at least only that one time he had not bothered to put it back in his pocket, because he had been making a point. A point to Blair. A point about them, one that he clearly lost the argument to. But in the rush of it all, he hadn't picked his phone back up. His only hope now was that no one had bothered to pick it up, or if they had, they deposited it in the lost and found on the ground level.

………………

Vanessa, driven by guilt, turned the phone back on. Yes, the same motive that had caused her to turn off the phone, was the one that made her turn it back on. After all, she had started this mess and she was intent on finishing it. Maybe she could just say it was hers.

She flipped open the phone and was nearly appauled to already have a message. It was getting late and she didn't honestly think Blair would've responded so….so…..harshly.

**You're imagining things, Bass. I never felt anything for you. But if you honestly think you could get anything going with that Vanessa nobody, then you'll have to excuse me while I pour myself a drink. You always did supply me with the best entertainment.**

**-B**

Vanessa gaped in shock, and her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Of course she KNEW that Blair Waldorf hated her guts, but the very idea that she discussed that hatred with Chuck and even used it as ammunition against him, made her blood boil.

She fingered eagerly, sending a response as fast as her twitching fingers could manage.

"Ha! How'd you like that?" she snickered evilly to herself, once she had sent the response.

After five minutes however, she went back to look at what she had sent and her victory faded into dust. She sounded like a completely desperate idiot.

**You know, I was GOING to apologize. But you have made it clear that you were never worthy of my time. **

**-C**

She remembered how close she had been to accidentally signing with a 'V' and thanked the Lord above momentarily that Chuck had a 'C' programmed into the end of all of his texts. She sighed in relief when no response came after ten minutes of waiting. Perhaps Blair really had felt threatened. Perhaps she had caused that in her. She certainly had not looked pleased when she had forced the manipulation on her in the school courtyard only days ago.

She smiled to herself, feeling victorious, if only for a moment. The phone started buzzing again. Vanessa jumped at the feeling of it in her hands. But it was different this time, because this time the vibrating did NOT stop, but only grew louder and continued on until….well, just continued. Vanessa had dropped it from shock only seconds earlier, but she picked it up now from its spot farther down the couch.

There was only one logical reason why the vibrating had not stopped. Blair Waldorf wasn't texting anymore. She was calling.

……….

Blair could not contain her giggles on the opposite line. This was by far the highlight of her evening. She wasn't worrying about Chuck anymore, she had pin-pointed EXACTLY who the little thief was, and regardless if Chuck was buying the bar or not, she would royally screw her over.

"Come on, Vanessa. I just wanna have a little fun," she smirked into the phone, as the rings continued to blare into her ears.

She pouted a bit at the blank response and hung up the phone at the lack of conversation. She sighed, actually looking disappointed for a moment, but then she flipped open her phone again and redialed Chuck's number.

Same response.

Elongated Dial Tone.

Ridiculously Sexy Answering Machine Message.

Like THAT was helping her unstable emotions. She rolled her eyes and sighed, closing her phone for good this time, and turning the ringer on silent.

_Chuck._

She couldn't get him out of her head, and now that she knew he hadn't sent her those awful messages, or she was at least convinced by now that he hadn't, she knew there was still something standing in the way of them. Apologies had now become so overrated, and begging didn't really help either, though it was endearing in its own way.

She began to fidget with the strings hanging down from her neckline. It didn't matter how much fun she was having screwing with Vanessa. It wasn't the same as screwing with Chuck. She smirked. Or screwing Chuck in general.

She thought back to their first night, in the back of the limo. _God, he had felt so good. Had felt so right._ And she hated herself for denying it for so long. _I mean, really Nate had NOTHING on him. Nothing whatsoever._ She huffed, hating herself for remembering all these details of long gone. It seemed like a dream, the events of last year. It seemed so….so….unreal.

……………….

Well, there was no phone lying in the base of the elevator, as Chuck suspected. It wasn't unexpected. Now there were only about three dozen people that could possibly have his cell phone, along with any of the occupants in the building itself. It drained his mind to think about all the possible places his phone could've ended up.

The whole battle in itself was exhausting, because he really could just buy a new phone. It's what he would've done in any other occasion. But this time it was different. That text from Blair was in his phone. He WANTED that text. NEEDED that text. Needed ALL her texts that were safely secured in his phone. He even had texts from her that were almost a year old. He had to HAVE those texts, had to keep those memories alive…because if worst came to worst and they never DID get back together, he would need those texts so he could remember…so he would never forget.

So, Chuck Bass did something very unlike him. He took the elevator down to the lobby and asked the concierge to call up his limo, giving him a light glare when the man asked (however timidly it might have been) as to why the Junior Bass couldn't just call the driver himself.

Blair had been the last person to see the phone, and she would knew best he guessed. Either that or he had just thought up an incredibly pathetic reason to see her. He couldn't wait till school to fix how things were. Even if they wouldn't be mended completely, in the perfection the both of them had been seeking, he had to try. Because the thought she still wanted him warmed his insides and at the same time absolutely broke him for the way he had ended things earlier that night. He should've stopped her from leaving. He should've—

"Sir, your limo's here," the doorman reported.

Chuck nodded at him, blue silk robe, fuzzy slippers and all. "Thank-you."

…………..

The hours passed by….okay, so maybe only another hour. But still there had been no receiving text on Blair's part and she was getting irritated. _Had Vanessa given up?_ Nonsense. But of course Blair had forgotten to respond to the latest message, and in all honesty, it relieved the Brooklyn girl, who could not really deal with the Upper East Side madness Blair and Chuck produced if she wanted to!

Blair sat still on the edge of her bed, thinking about Chuck. A single tear drifted down the side of her face. She had been unaware of it when it happened or she would've tried to hold it in, but she hadn't. She was lost in herself, thinking about Chuck…thinking about _them_.

She didn't notice even then that her door slightly cracked open, and wasn't even aware of the fact that it closed just as quickly. The only thing bringing her out of her hazy moodset was the chills that ran up and down her spine as the cool breeze made its way through the room. She turned and went to the window to close it. She heard the door slam behind her then. She spun around at the sound of it, as it nearly scared her to death. _Had it been open this whole time? Had the window?_

She went to the door and slowly turned the knob, her heart rate increasing as she did, afraid of what she would find on the other side, so sure that it would be something she was truly desiring. Although at the same time, afraid that it would be something she was not. They were often the same thing, and it confused her constantly.

Even slower she opened the door. It creaked as it went.

She looked into the darkness, and saw nothing. She sighed, quite disappointed in herself. Feeling completely idiotic for being so convinced of obviously nothing more than a forgotten task of closing the door and the window. She would be speaking to Dorota of this in the morning.

As she began to close the door again, not as slowly as before, but definitely in a rush, she was stopped. She yanked at the door in its inability to close, but found herself completely helpless to the stubbornness of the wood. She groaned in the complexity and irrationality of the whole situation.

But that's when she felt it.

That smirk.

She felt it. The heat rising up in her face.

She looked up slowly, back into the darkness, and loosened her grip on the door handle.

"Chuck," she whispered.

"Blair."

……………..

A/N: ANOTHER LOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!! I don't know if Vanessa would really be freaking out that much simply out of inexperience in manipulating but I thought I'd play around with it. ;p OH! And what happened with Chuck and Blair at the end?! *gasp* You'll just have to wait and see. Hehe. ;) PLEASE REVIEW!!! =DDDDDDD


	6. Eyes of Fire

A/N: Once again, I have waited till nearly midnight to write up the next chapter. This story just offers me some relief I think….I mean, I can only NOT do my homework for so long…and believe me the GUILT is piling on, but hey as long as CB have possibilities, how can I not write another chapter? ;p PLEASE REVIEW!!!! =DDDDDDDDD

*A bit of sexual reference near the end of this chapter, but it shouldn't be too bad. ;p

………………….

CH.6—Eyes of Fire

"Chuck," she said, louder this time, her tone taking charge of the situation. She had fallen under his spell again, like she did every time he was within two feet of her, or in the same room really, but she forced herself to look away. And when she did, he pushed the door further in and stepped inside her room, walking past her.

"I was wondering if you'd seen my…" he paused just before her bed, where he spotted her phone.

**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: CHUCK BASS**

His eyebrows furrowed as he went to pick up the phone, but she followed his gaze and snatched the phone up first, hiding it in her crossed arms. Chuck snickered as the vibrating phone sent colorful lights across her skin.

"How—" he maintained his snickers, "how are you---hmm," he stopped himself.

She raised her eyebrows. "Is there something you need Chuck?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Uh…." He seemed confused, far too confused for being Chuck Bass. The phone was STILL vibrating.

Blair bit her lip painfully, trying to hold the anguished moans inside. _Damn that Vanessa! When will she learn?! Don't call, if I don't respond to the freaking message! _Yes, somehow in the last few minutes Blair had come to the conclusion that she infact, had not responded to Abrams' pathetic excuse for posing as Chuck Bass.

Chuck walked closer to her, trying to steal away the phone, which he had so obviously seen Blair place between her arms. Becoming aware of his intent, Blair grabbed hold of the item with her hand and waved her arms around in odd directions so as to prevent Chuck from grabbing hold of it. She tried to run off, but she was blocked at every turn. When he finally grabbed her arm in which the hand was holding her phone, she panicked, her eyes widening.

She gulped, thinking desperately to herself how in the world she could get out of this. That sickening smile of his grew even wider, and when she slipped the phone into the front of her nightgown, (quite proud of herself for thinking of the idea) it only widened all the more. She frowned.

"Don't think I won't go in there," he whispered huskily.

Her mouth opened in shock, though she really shouldn't have been surprised at his snide remark. Luckily, another thought came to her mind and she took it instantly. She clutched at her chest through the fabric of her dress, making sure the phone did not fall through to the ground and slipped past Chuck before he could stop her.

She was panting when she finally turned around on the opposite side of her bed.

"I always did like the chase," he slyly spoke. He tried to just simply walk to the side of the bed Blair was on, but she jumped back over the bed, and in such a hurry, it nearly made his stomach hurt in laughter. He followed her, even attempting to reach her speed for half a moment.

After playing Ring-A-Round the Rosy for nearly ten minutes, Chuck grew annoyed.

"Blair, knock it off! You're acting like a wild monkey!" he said, finally catching up to her and holding her arms in place at her sides. "Why won't you let me see what's on your phone?" he asked, his voice calming now.

She looked scared to death. _What had gotten into her? _

"Why do you need to see it?" she spat angrily, struggling through his hold on her.

He let go of her and backed away, as she found herself sitting on the edge of her bed again. After awhile, she composed herself, and sighed, bringing her hands up to rub her temples. "Why are you here Chuck?" she nearly whined.

A few moments of silence passed and, he turned for the door. She looked up at him, anger evident in her eyes. _He was going to leave right when they were about to actually have a decent conversation?! NO. WAY_. She ran to the door and blocked his exit. "What do you think you're doing?!" she almost screeched. And in the stretching out of her arms across the closed door, the object inside her nightgown fumbled and slipped through the opening at the bottom, now reaching mid thigh.

She was panting, but made enough energy to scoff at herself for how stupid she had been…playing right into his trap. "Ugh," she let out, mentally smacking herself.

Chuck's face lit up, reluctantly taking his gaze away from the gorgeous girl in front of him and laying it on the ground. He snatched the phone up in an instant, slightly confused as to why Blair had made no effort to retain back her prized possession.

"Now, don't be too hard on yourself," he said, turning around and heading towards her bed. Once he was seated he looked up to her defeated form again and the fire shone in his eyes. "It was a solid effort," he winked.

_God. Did he HAVE to throw my own words back in my face?! Oh wait…I did that earlier didn't I?_ She huffed, slowly making her way over to him and took a seat next to him on the bed, careful not to be touching him. _It just wasn't safe. No one was home. It was just her and him. And that fire in his eyes_….well it had caused a flush in her face.

She flipped on the lamp beside them on the night table, quite aware by now that they had been scampering around her room in the dark. _Goodness knows how they hadn't run into anything. _

"Who is this?" Chuck asked, confused, bringing Blair out of her thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure it's Vanessa," she said casually.

He looked at her, partly in shock, partly with a wicked wide smile shining across his face, in awe of the manipulative girl sitting beside him. _Man, how I love her._

"Really?" he asked, pretending he didn't believe a word.

"Mmhmmm," she said, leaning over him so that her body rested lightly against his left arm. She pushed her fingers across the buttons on the phone, so as to find Vanessa's latest message. After all, she had to focus on SOMETHING other than Chuck's body holding her up, if she was going to get out of here alive. "See? She has you apologizing," she laughed out right, looking at him again.

His eyes.

So intense.

They penetrated through to her very soul. Her laughter ceased.

"Blair?" he asked, barely a whisper.

She couldn't look away. Her eyes anticipated his next words.

"Why didn't you want me to see this?" he held up the phone.

She snapped out of the heavy attraction she had fallen into and laughed nervously, trying to grab the phone back from him, but he held it tightly in his grip. The struggle went on for a few seconds more, before he successfully had it far enough away from her, and she had given up on trying to retrieve it.

He flipped back through the messages rapidly until he found the messages Blair had sent supposedly to his phone. He turned back to her. _She looked so guilty. Or was that her trying to look innocent? _

"Blair, did you really mean these?" he questioned. "You feel nothing?"

She gaped, shocked by his question. _Since when was Chuck Bass insecure? How could he insinuate a fact so obviously not true?! Of course she had feelings for him! Very DEEP feelings, in fact! But was it really worth it to put herself out there again, after all the pain he had caused her earlier? Didn't she deserve a little pride in this instance? A little white lie?_

He scoffed at her silence. "Well thanks for the heads up!" he snapped, pushing past her to leave.

Her anger was brewing, her pain too. He couldn't just walk away from her, regardless if she felt a need not to stop him. She wanted to scream, and every fiber of her being felt as though it would self-combust in a matter of seconds. She forced herself to roll her eyes at his proceeding departure, feeling the need to gain some control.

"Thanks, you too!" she bit the dust with such sarcasm. He paused in his steps, and whipped his head around to her.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about," she declared, stepping towards him and pressing her finger into his chest for several pokes.

He looked at her confused, pushing her hand away.

"Vanessa?!" she hissed.

He exhaled, becoming aware. His head hung low. _Headache. Headache. Why did I come? Oh, right. Phone. Waldorf. Blair._

She folded her arms across her chest again. "If I don't have feelings for you, then YOU have feelings for that little troll. Simple as that."

His gaze shot to her, widening. _Was he hearing this correctly? Did Blair Waldorf just admit to having feelings for him? _

She noticed the shift in the meaning behind her eyes, and distanced herself from him slightly. She held up a hand as he attempted to approach her. "I only told her that stuff so that she would act outrageously and therefore give away her identity," she said, turning and sitting pristinely on the edge of her bed once again.

Chuck hadn't heard a word she'd said. All he knew was she had inadvertently admitted to still having feelings for him, or having them at one point. That, and she was wearing a very thin loose piece of clothing. He stalked towards her seductively.

"Chuck," she warned, looking up at him again, after crossing her legs over each other.

"Chuck," she said again, holding out her hands to block him from coming any closer.

"Chuck." She crawled backwards onto her bed and stayed in that hands and knees positions, until he crawled onto her bed in the same manner, kicking off his shoes at the edge of her bed.

"So help me, if you rape me, I will never speak to you again," she warned, scared for her own soul in that very moment, because she knew that if anything did happen right then and there, speaking would not be an issue….because it would've been completely consensual.

He smirked, letting out a quiet laugh. "Please Waldorf."

_WORDS! FINALLY WORDS!! After all of that intense stare had sent her chills and yet warmed her so completely…she was being brought back to the reality of language and vocabulary. _

She laughed nervously, quietly, pushing herself as far away from him as she could manage. "Bass, I'm warning you," her eyes darted to him as he resumed his stare.

"Warning me against what?" he asked huskily, as he finally caught hold of her. His palms grasped her tiny wrists and she froze in his hold. She was breathing harder, faster, but she wouldn't look him in the eye. If she did, there would be no turning back.

She gulped. "Against rape!" she forced herself to snap at him, but it was not very effective, since she was still staring at the bed sheets and not his determined face. She tried to unleash herself from his curled fingers, but she only weakened when he brought her arm towards him and began to kiss it sensually. It sent tingles down her spine when he reached her neck and whispered the dirtiest nothings into her ear.

"Chuck," she moaned, her resolve completely weakening. She got up on her knees, so as to push him away, but he only followed suit and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she pulled him closer to her and ravaged his own mouth, pressing up against him desperately, finding the desire in his eyes fully falling into her own when he laid her delicately against her own pillows. His clothes suddenly found themselves on the ground, and there was not much of hers to discard. _Though he did love that pretty little nightgown she had been traipsing about in. _

"Chuck…ch-chuck," she gasped, biting her lip to keep the initial moans from escaping, as he continued to caress her.

He climbed on top of her, leaving sweet butterfly kisses across her face and down her other, untouched arm. "It's not rape, if I'm in love with you."

Her eyes shut tightly, letting a quiet tear escape as he entered her. Again. And again. And again. And she didn't stop him. Somewhere in the midst of arguing and playful banter, she had found her relief in him. In his touch. In that deadly stare of his. And she had found out everything she ever needed to know to believe in herself all over again. To believe in _them_.

As their hands found themselves intertwined together, Chuck found himself releasing the now still phone, and just before it landed softly on the carpet just below them, Blair clicked the switch off. To Silent.

…………..

A/N: No Vanessa in this chapter….I know you all are just SOOOOOOO disappointed (lol), but don't worry….for those of you who actually missed the spazzing out Brooklynite, she will be returning. This isn't the end of the story, but it probably is coming to a close….less than 5 chapters I should guess. ;p Hope you loved it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! =DDDDDDD


	7. Strange Awakenings

A/N: Okay, I am literally INSANE! Updating everyday this week? What the heck is wrong with me?! Lol. XD I know…you all don't mind. Lol. The bad news…still no homework done…the good news? I HAVE A PLAN!!!! *gasp* I am DETERMINED to get through this week with all academic and fun hobbies completely satisfied! Lol. ;p Anyways, I AM in fact wrapping this story up, so it shouldn't be too many more chapters….and as far as my other multi-chaptered CB stories: "Unable", "Queen Bee for a Reason" and "Never Again: A Chuck & Blair Story"….I have put them on hold until I finish this story. After that, it will be up to you, my faithful reviewers, as to which I will devote the most time too. I have a poll at the top of my profile page, and if you'd all vote on there, that would help me OH SO MUCH, and would actually help me complete the stories sooner….because how else are we going to survive those 2 or 3 weeks without GG on television? ;p Now that all of THAT particular important information has been dished out, I will continue with 'so what if I'm jealous'. =) Happy reading! Remember, I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And….please review. =)

……………

**Ch.7—Strange Awakenings**

Blair woke several hours later, strangely calm. But it was a good calm. A kind of tranquility she had not felt in a long time. Certainly never with Marcus and not with Nate either, if she could remember correctly. Because this kind of peace came with Chuck Bass's strong arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

She smiled, not opening her eyes quite yet, afraid that if she did it would all be a dream. And she wouldn't be able to bare that. Because not only had it been forever since she had sex, and sex with Chuck Bass at that (basically the poster boy for amazing sex), but he had confessed to being in love with her.

She sighed happily, her eyes fluttering open when she felt those light butterfly kisses decorating the back of her neck. His hands had woken up too, because she knew she was not imagining those dizzy circles across her abdomen either. Her smile widened.

"Chuck?"

He moaned into her skin. And for all the struggles she had trying to make her realize it wouldn't always be like this, in fact all the awful possibilities that could come from even beginning to talk about them, about _their_ situation, it was no use. She could not wipe that smile off her face.

She turned around in his arms to face him, and noticed he was wearing that same lovesick smile across his face. Hers grew wider, if that was even possible. She snuggled into the crook of his neck as he pulled her closer and dragged the fallen blanket over the two of them.

He kissed the top of her head and sent his free arm deep into her hair, playing with every loose strand and wrapping them around his fingers momentarily, before moving on to the next bunch. She shivered under his touch, but the warmth encircling her caused that sweetly stained smile never to leave her face.

"I'm so happy, Chuck," she muttered, falling back into her slumber.

And if he had even attempted to wipe that silly grin off his face, it was doomed to failure now. She had never told him that before. She had never been 'so happy' because of him. Maybe she looked it, maybe she had felt it, but she had never admitted to anyone, much less him.

"Aaaare," she yawned, "are you happy," she breathed steadily, "Chuck?"

He just stared at her, so completely overwhelmed with her beauty. Completely baffled that he was the cause of her happiness. His hand pushed away the hairs in her face to wrap around her ear. He leaned his head down kissing her nose and then leaving a heated peck on her visible right shoulder.

"You have no idea," he whispered. But she was already asleep.

…………….

She twitched in her sleep. Her head shifted back and forth, clearly in the midst of a nightmare. Her hands grasped tightly at the pillow, then at the blankets, and the sheets next.

"Chuck…Blair….no, no, NO!!!" she moaned louder.

A hand placed itself over her own, and her eyes flew open. Her vision was cloudy for a few seconds, but then it cleared.

"D—Dan?" her eyebrows furrowed.

He looked over her facial features. She was sweating profusely. He moved his hand to cup her face and she closed her eyes in relief of something familiar.

"Shh," he said, gently, "It's ok. It's just me," he pushed a few curls out of her face.

She opened her eyes again, then sat up. Fast, too fast. "Ow," she cursed.

"What happened to you last night?" he asked, concerned, moving away to give her room.

She paused, trying to remember.

"You were saying something about…Chuck and…Blair?" he looked at her skeptical and confused.

She sighed, horrified that it hadn't all just been a nightmare. She brought a hand up to face and rubbed her forehead frustratingly.

"Please tell me you haven't gotten involved with _them_," he spoke cautiously.

She was silent.

"Vanessa," his voice was threatening.

"No!" she turned to face him. "No, of course not," she rubbed her shoulder in way of distraction, but he still looked at her with uncertainty. She wouldn't look at him.

"So, do you normally have disturbing dreams about the Devil and his Queen?" he stood up, crossing his arms.

"His queen?" she asked, looking disapprovingly up at him.

He pursed his lips and nodded, eyes widening.

She scoffed, not knowing what to think of all this, and not willing to deal with Dan's lame sense of humor this early in the morning

"What time is it?" she asked, ripping the blankets off of her in a hurry, the headache coming full force when she stood up and strode across the room, stumbling a little.

"Vanessa," he called after her.

She didn't listen though. She just patted down the top of her head, making sure no random curls were popping out anywhere. She was heading towards the door. She was going to get out of there.

"Vanessa, Vanessa wait!" he called, noticing she was heading for the exit of his bedroom door.

She just kept walking, opening the door in a flurry and about to flee the loft all together, when she…noticed something. She stopped dead in her tracks. There sitting at the kitchen table, eating Rufus' delectable waffles was Jenny….and Nate.

……………….

"Something you wanna tell me, Dan?" she asked sternly crossing her arms across her chest, after she had slammed the door shut again.

Nate and Jenny had looked up momentarily from their breakfast at the sound of a door slamming, but resumed to eating when the blonde made up some lame excuse for Dan being unable to decide if he wanted food yet or not. Nate chuckled at the remark, and Jenny smiled at him for a moment before taking to the waffles again.

Dan laughed nervously behind closed doors, scratching his neck in the most awkward way possible. "I may have…possibly…invited…Nate to come live with us," he cringed, waiting for her reaction. When he finally opened his eyes again to look at her, her arms had fallen to her sides and she was looking at him both with shock and confusion. _Wait, and was that a bit of sympathy he saw in her eyes?_

"Were you going to TELL me about this?" she sounded annoyed. "I mean, was there a decent reason you had to take him away from his…," she paused, not knowing if Dan knew about the bad situation she had recently been confided in by Nate, "…home?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was in a really…really bad situation, V."

Compassion filled those deep eyes of hers, begging him to tell her more.

"And I was going to tell you," he looked away.

She nodded. "When? Before or after I stormed out of here?" she chuckled lamely at her ridiculous fury.

He laughed with her. "He just came in last night," he said, placing two gentle hands on her crossed arms. "I wanted to make sure you were all right, before I made you aware of all the complications that have…recently…become a part of my daily life," his voice lowered. Clearly he was not exactly ecstatic about the current changes, regardless if he knew they were the right thing to do or not.

She smiled at him. "Hey, it's good…what you're doing for him. And I'm sure you'll tell me your reasons? And soon?"

He looked to her, and smiled at her prodding.

"Hey," she said, changing the subject, "how did I get here exactly?" she smirked. "And did you find a phone with me?"

He looked at her a bit confused, and then gestured towards his bed where they could sit down. "Where do I begin?" he rubbed his head, trying to remember all the events of the previous evening.

"At the beginning would be nice," she said, "unless of course you'd like to draw me an outline, then of course you can begin wherever you want."

He looked up at her and glared. "Oh, you're funny," he muttered, sarcasm dripping in intensity.

She smirked, enjoying the moment. She'd just have to remember to ask him about the phone later……so it wouldn't seem too suspicious.

…….

Chuck opened his eyes and was instantly confused. There were piles of colorful fabrics, most likely sheets and blankets over him, and Blair was nowhere near that he could tell. Wait. If he was quiet he could hear her. There was something somewhat heavier though…even on top of the sheets and blankets, so it was hard to make out.

"Miss Blair…"

"Dorota…."

"But Miss Blair…"

"Dorota…no! Dorota, could….please….no……" _or was that last word 'go'?_ He couldn't make it out. It was very hard to hear under such circumstances. And for his own sake, he decided it would be best to stay put.

Not more than five minutes later he felt several layers coming up and off of him. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and looked up to a shining Blair. She had put her nightgown back on.

"Morning Bass," her eyes twinkled.

"Did you want to explain this, Waldorf?" he smirked at her.

"Oh right!" she exclaimed, grabbing his clothes from under her pillow and chucking them at him.

"Hey!" he teased playfully, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her on top of him on the other side of her bed.

She giggled at the spontaneous movement, allowing him to kiss her plump and ready lips. "You have no idea how difficult is to move you in your sleep…" she made out in between kisses. "Especially," she pushed away slightly, putting a finger to his lips, "especially when you absolutely REFUSE to let go of my waist."

He smirked, pulling her arm around his neck, and kissing her again. She eagerly took to the new position and brought her other hand around to grasp his messy hair.

"What are you saying?" he asked, pulling away for less than a second.

Her eyes shone beautifully as she looked at him. "I'm saying it was difficult," she smiled.

He kissed her again, and in the process she managed to pull the two of them up, wrapping her sheets around a naked Chuck.

"Oh now, I look like a greek goddess," he declared, looking down at the outerwear she had tossed about him.

She tried to roll her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Come on, Bass, we're going to be late for school," she pulled at his hand to drag him away.

He wouldn't budge. She turned to look at him. He pulled her to him and kissed her again. She got lost in the infamous tongue twister they played.

"Okay," she moaned after another few minutes of the playfully heated kiss. "If Dorota sees you here, she'll kick you out….greek goddess and all," she traced her fingers along his jaw.

He smirked. "I better look my best then, huh?" he winked at her, before dropping the sheet and turning to put on the clothes he came in the night before.

Blair let her gaze linger on his naked form, but only long enough for him not to take notice. Because if he did, not only would they not get dressed, but school would be the absolute farthest thing on their minds.

"I know you're watching me, Waldorf."

_Crap._

She could sense his smirk, and her eyes widened. Quickly she grabbed her uniform in a whirl, before heading to the bathroom. She paused at the door, leaving him with one snide comment. "You're imagining things."

He turned to watch her as she swung her hips slowly out of the room, and groaned. "Highly unlikely," he muttered.

…………………

A/N: Okay, I have to admit….I have opened a can of worms I cannot very likely close in a few extra chapters. I had only the CVB triangle to deal with….but I have slightly opened NVJ, and I may not conclude that one in this story, but a part of me wants to. I was planning on having this story only about 10 chapters long, but I may continue it till 15, if I have to. What can I say? I just keep getting ideas! ;p

And yeah, there was not much progress with this chapter….really mostly fluff, at least for CB. But they had plenty of progress last chapter, so now it's Vanessa's turn for the dramatics. I hope you keep reading, and please PLEASE review! ;p The more reviews…the faster I update. ;p


	8. Unstoppable

A/N: So, I've decided to admit to myself that perhaps I am addicted to updating this story. Still no homework done…*sigh* this story will be the end of me, I AM SURE OF IT! Lucky for you though, you will me entertained in my demise. *hums thoughtfully*Anyways! I hope you are enjoying this story, though honestly I'm not sure if my last chapter was one of my best…must've been the lack of drama, though like myself I'm sure you all did not mind the excessive CB fluff. Hahahah. XD Well, I am off to write! =D

*I own nothing! If I did, well….let's just say CB would be in a much happier place next episode. ;)

………………

Ch.8—Unstoppable

"I passed out on the street?!" Vanessa nearly shrieked.

"Shh!" Dan put a hand over her mouth and whispered, "It was actually the sidewalk, but yes."

Her breathing eased a little bit, and he removed his hand from over her mouth. The door flew open.

"Is everything all right?" Nate asked, panicked, with a ducking Jenny just behind him. She peered over his shoulder, and once she saw the seen, pushed past him.

"Everything's fi—" Dan tried to speak, but the little blonde cut him off.

"Vanessa?" she asked, "what are you doing here?" she walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Did something happen?" She reached out to grab a hold of her hand, which Vanessa squeezed momentarily before pulling away.

"Nothing really," she mumbled, focusing her gaze on Jenny's innocent eyes,and not the figure in the doorway. She could feel his heated gaze on her though. Those blonde locks were doing nothing to block it. Jenny looked at her sympathetically.

"Actually Jenny, would you mind if I had a few moments alone with…"

Jenny's eyebrow's rose, as did Nate's, especially when she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"With me," Dan finished. "Go on now, you two, get out," he said, pushing the two out the door. Vanessa noticed as Nate put his hand on the small of Jenny's back, guiding her back into the kitchen. The door shut soundly. Vanessa's eyes were glued to the floor.

"I wish you hadn't taken him in," she whispered.

Dan went to her and sat beside her. "He was living in a sleeping bag in his deserted house," he told her softly.

She looked up at him, the moisture in her eyes growing. She shook her head. "I…I know, god, I'm such an idiot," she stood up and started walking towards the door again.

"Vanessa, don't leave like this," he said, reaching out for her.

She stopped and turned to him. "Look, I…thank-you for bringing me in last night, and uh…say hi to Rufus for me." She tried to smile.

"At least stay and eat breakfast with us," he pleaded.

Her eyes softened. "I…I can't." She almost reached the doorknob.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" he prodded.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter," she turned to face him. "Nate hates me, and…"

He cut her off. "It sure didn't seem that way when he was staring at you just a few moments ago," he smirked.

She tried to smile, she really did, but she just couldn't. Instead, a silent tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away roughly. "Yeah, that doesn't mean anything," she said, looking at him intently. "It only means he doesn't know how to act around me anymore, and you know what…I don't blame him," she opened the door, quickly this time so as to avoid more of Dan's interrogations.

Jenny stood as Vanessa passed through the room. "Vanessa, wait! We have—" The door slammed. The sophomore frowned. "I wonder what was that about," she said, sitting back down confused.

Nate's eyes were glued to the closed door. "Yeah…"

Jenny looked at him in question, but he just looked towards her again, giving her a brief smile before focusing back on the current task of finishing the half-eaten waffle.

…………………………

Blair giggled. She was outside in the school courtyard, sitting with Serena as she flipped through her History notes. She couldn't stop smiling. Not even now. Serena was unaware after the first girly noise, but when only two minutes had passed, and the pauses in between the muffled laughter had become almost nonexistant, she looked up in question.

"Blair?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The brunette stopped her noises, almost the instant she felt the heat of Serena's glaring peering into her far too twinkly eyes. "Yes, Serena?" she tried to look annoyed, but truthfully half of that laughter had been forced, because she had wanted to tell someone so badly! The smile was still there.

"Something you want to tell me?" she asked, tucking a few of her notebooks into the book bag sitting by her feet.

"What would give you that idea?" she asked, casually lifting a finger to her glossy lips.

Serena looked at her in the most confusing awkwardness imaginable. "Oh, I don't know…maybe because you haven't stopped giggling for the last five minutes, your hair is missing its usual headband…"

_Damn that Chuck Basstard. He should've known better than to fool around with me in the bathroom this morning! _She cursed, turning her head away momentarily.

"cause I know that even though you 've been wearing fewer of them, on this particular day of the week, you never fail to have one atop your head, but today? None."

Serena was getting a little too giddy, and Blair noticed, sneering at her cheery voice.

"And also the fact that you've been smiling like an idiot from the moment you got to school, or at least since I've seen you," she smirked.

And there it was. Blair's glow was back, and so was that ridiculous smile of hers.

"Well, something may perhaps…have….happened…last night," she wrapped a finger around a loose strand of her own hair.

Serena laughed. "What do you mean, something might have…" Serena trailed off, when suddenly it hit her. Her eyes widened and she grabbed a hold of Blair's free hand, fiercely. "Oh my god, B," she said dramatically.

"Watch it, S. I just got my nails done yesterday," she giggled, "Or maybe it was the day before." She smiled, refusing to look at her.

"Blair," she warned.

She kept on twiddling her fingers around her golden brown locks.

"Chuck, didn't come home last night, did he?"

Blair flushed a bright red and stopped the movements of her hand. She looked to Serena and then away quickly, unable to lower the curves of her ruby lips.

Serena squealed, throwing herself at her best friend in a happy hug. "Oh B! I'm so happy for you!" She pulled away.

"Thanks S, but I have no idea what you're talking about…" she resumed the twirling of her hair, playfully.

She scoffed. "Okay B," she mocked, "whatever you say. But I KNOW you guys worked things out," she said proudly.

"Do you?" she asked, as happily skeptical as she could manage.

"Yes!" she tapped her best friend's shoulder. "Because why else would you be smiling like—" she paused, her mouth hanging open. Another realization hitting her. She gulped. "B?" she questioned.

Blair turned to look at her, humming innocently.

Serena took hold of her arm gently and Blair stopped humming, but continued to look at her like an innocent child. "Yes, S?" she blinked.

"You didn't, you know….?" She cringed at the thought.

"Have sex with him?" her voice shot up a couple notches. "Yes, I did, and it was great!" and her voice lowered a couple octaves, clearly reminiscing the event at that very moment.

"Ugh," Serena turned away, disgusted. "I will never understand the two of you and your need to display this information to me publicly," she got up from her seat, zipping up her bag and slipping it over her shoulder.

Blair was still smiling uncontrollably, when she noticed Serena had risen quite a few feet above her. "S?" she looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere more…" she rubbed her head, "sanitary," she finished, walking away and into the Constance girls' hall. "Congratulations," she heard her mutter, shaking her head in an attempt to get the now frozen images out of her head.

"Hmmm…." Blair pondered, completely lost in her own thoughts.

…

Not even a minute after Serena had disappeared into the building, Blair felt a presence beside her where the blonde had just been sitting. She turned around slighly to find her devil of a boyfriend—_that's right, I'm calling him my boyfriend now_, smirking suggestively at her.

"Well, good morning Waldorf," he said, slyly.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Mmm, I thought we did this already," she smiled against him.

"True," he paused.

She looked at him, adoring eyes gazing into his own.

"But this time we're fully clothed," he whispered huskily, leading his lips to the sensitive spot along her neck.

She moaned out softly. "I don't know, Bass…I found you quite dashing in that greek goddess get up of yours," she bit her bottom lip, as he flicked his tongue against her tender skin.

He stopped, raising his head up so that their eyes met again. "Never again," he said, emphasizing each word.

She let out a throaty laugh. "Fine by me," she said pulling him closer by his collar and ravishing his mouth. "It's not like I don't have plenty of evidence," she smirked, against him, after she had douced him with plenty of kisses.

He pulled her away, and watched as she 'innocently' chomped her teeth at him. "What do you mean, plenty of evidence?" he asked, lowering his voice threateningly.

She pursed her lips, darting her gaze elsewhere. "Say look, there's Hazel and Penelope!" she said, trying to stand up, but he pulled her back down.

"Blair," he warned.

"What?" she batted her eyelashes at him. _He looks so scared when he doesn't know what's going on…and insanely guilty. It looks hot on him. _

"Where's your camera?" his teeth grinded together.

She pulled her bag behind her. He tried to reach around her, but she kept pushing herself farther back on the bench and moving the item around, just as he was about to get to it. In the midst of this, he heard students around them snickering and pointing at the two, most likely at him.

He turned directly to his right, climbing over the bench and grabbed the phone of a helpless freshman idiot, who looked absolutely scared to death at the pissed senior.

"Where'd you get this?" he glared, infuriated that the know-nothing kid had a picture of himself in a sheet draped around him like a greek toga from earlier this morning.

The kid's eyes went wide and he began to studder. "I….I…" he gulped. "I got it from…g…g-go"

A girl walked up behind him, snatched the phone from Chuck's hand and guided the boy away. "He got it from Gossip Girl," she snapped at him.

He scoffed and watched the two leave. "It's like a younger version of Humphrey and my sister," he shook his head, clearly annoyed.

When the laughter had died down, he turned back to Blair who was crossing and uncrossing her legs innocently on the bench. He stalked towards her.

"You did this?" he asked, voice low.

Her doe eyes looked up at him, sparkling. She stood up, so they were equal. She began to straighten out his collar, which may perhaps have gotten rumpled in the mess of their recent passionate attempts. "I may perhaps have taken advantage of you surprising me in the bathroom this morning," she smiled wildly at him.

The anger washed off his face, and the devilish smirk returned.

"What?" she asked, confused why he was suddenly so calm.

"Only you Waldorf," he winked, picking up his bag and walking away from her.

She scoffed, a little annoyed that he had left so quickly. But then her wild, wide smile returned when she saw him turn to look at her, lingering on her parted lips. Her heart beat faster. She pushed her books into her bag hurriedly and scampered after him, grabbing hold of his hand before he could get to far ahead of hers.

Their fingers intertwined.

……………

A/N: Okay, I really was having too much fun with the CB fluff. Lol. XD I mean, I was tempted to bring the Vanessa dramatics in again, but I decided I'll save that for tomorrow's chapter. ;p You know, I think you guys deserve a couple cliffhangerless chapters. ;) Hope you loved this! The updates will be continuing ASAP! =D


	9. Humphrey's Confusing Realization

A/N: YAAAAAAAY!!! I'm finally back to updating this story! And aren't you excited?! I know I am! *squeals* Oh maaaaan, I have missed updating this story. *sigh* But I am here now, and it is great.

I have officially updated each of my other CB stories (Never Again: A Chuck & Blair Story, Unable & Queen Bee For A Reason), which you should all look into and read and review. Also, don't forget to vote on my profile page for which one you would like me to focus on after I have finished with this story. =)

As promised, I am going to get back to the drama in this chapter. Not that I didn't absolutely LOVE writing CB fluff, but there is more that is to come with them in this story, to be sure. ;p And the Vanessa storyline will be getting MIGHTY interesting VERY soon. So, I hope there are actually some of you out there who read this story for her too…though CB are by FAR the most interesting. ;p hehe.

And without further adieu! So What If I'm Jealous. =)

*Remember-I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. All characters and prompted situations belong to their rightful owners.

………………..

Ch.9—Humphrey's Confusing Realization

Finding her way home had been harder than she realized. She had gone up and down nearly every street, and yet found herself in constant forgetfulness of where she was. She couldn't go to work today, that much she was sure of. But so many thoughts ran ramped in her mind, she could hardly think straight. She _passed out on the sidewalk last night? Dan found her? What exactly had happened after her panic with texting Blair using CHUCK'S PHONE?!_ She paused in her power walk. _Chuck's phone_. She looked back towards the direction she had come from, grazing her eyes across the street. _It wouldn't be there, you idiot. _

She looked around frantically, and saw what looked to be a quiet diner just across the street. Making sure to look both ways, as to avoid another freak accident, she walked on over, and opened the glass door in a rush, collapsing into the first empty booth she laid her eyes on.

Moments later, a waiter paused at her table. Her head was in her hands and the idea of ordering food at this point was beyond stressful, though it probably would have been good for her, since she had refused it at the Loft.

_The Loft_. She whined softly. _Dan. Nate. Jenny. Nate…and Jenny. Together. Nate. Nate_.

"Miss?" the young man, questioned hesitantly. From the looks of her, he was afraid she'd look up and her piercing gaze alone would send him into next Tuesday. He couldn't have been any older than fourteen.

Vanessa looked up agonizngly slow, and turned her eyes to the boy. She forced a smile, and could see him visibly relaxing.

"I'm really not hungry right now," she tried to keep the desperation out of her voice.

He nodded, looking around, unsure of what to really do. Because who comes to a diner with no intention of eating?

"Anything to drink?" he prompted, shakily pulling out his small notepad and pen ensemble.

She shook her head, allowing onto the placemat in front of her.

He scratched the back of his neck. He should just leave this poor girl alone. He really should. But it was his first day on the job and he did not want to see the disappointment radiating off of his boss's face when he reported back with no orders whatsoever.

"N-not even, w-water?" he stuttered, wincing at her possible reaction.

Vanessa's face was still implanted on the table, except for the paper thin placemat that seperated skin from marble. She nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He scribbled down the order on his pad, scampering back towards the kitchen. "One glass of water…" he muttered to himself.

……………………..

Being slammed up against the brick wall behind school had certainly been an interesting experience for Blair. The attack itself sounded as if it had hurt, and maybe it would have had she not been burning up already with the intense desire she felt for a certain Bass with an always intriguing agenda.

"Chu—Chu—Chuck," she breathed out, almost panicking from the lack of oxygen she was receiving. Her hands were gripped to the collar of his shirt for dear life, fearing that if she let go she would fall somewhere between oblivion and the lake of fire.

"Blair," he growled, sinking his teeth into her exposed neck , as he let his hands roam the rest of her body, winding her legs around his waist.

She threw her head back, allowing her eyes to roll back at the feel of him all over her and yet not specifically where she was feeling the need for him. She gulped, trying to compose herself.

"Chuck," she pushed at his chest weakly, as his lips found her untouched ear lobes.

She moaned.

"Yes?" he purred.

"We're gonna…we're go—ahhh," she cried out louder, as he hiked his hands up her short skirt.

"Shh, baby," he smirked against her. "I'm going as fast as I can."

She slipped her hands into his messy hair. "We're gonna be late for class," she whispered hotly against his opposite ear.

He groaned, pushing his body tighter against hers.

She gasped. "Chuck!"

His smirk widened. "Screw class," he mumbled, once again losing himself in her long neck.

With his grip loosening around her legs, Blair found herself pushing against him with a new strength. Now back on the ground, she took him by the shoulders and spun him around so he was now pinned against the brick.

"Ow, sheesh, Blair. Since when did you instigate how rough we took it?" he rubbed the back of his head momentarily from the impact.

She could only smile at him. "Since always," she nearly squealed, releasing her hand placement on him to grab her purse lying just beside them.

"Where do you think you're going?" his eyebrows narrowed.

She clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly at him. _Too sweetly_. "I actually want to get into Yale, deary," she said, matter-of-factly, turning to skip away towards school.

He grabbed her by the wrist though, and even through her struggle, she could not break free.

"Bass! Bass, I'm serious!"

He only smirked and drew her towards him, her heels flimsy bases for staying in place. She tried pulling her head back, so as to avoid him entrance to her lips. But he simply laid those luscious lips of his own on her hand, clenching in his tight grip. He could see her resolve faltering as his lips continued to plant those butterfly kisses up her arm, just like he did the night before.

"I….I could shout rape," she gulped, wimpering.

Now, he was just flat out smiling. He paused, and looked up at her. Now when he pulled on her arm, she willingly came to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his mouth invaded hers once again.

"That didn't work the first time," he mumbled in between kisses. "It's not gonna work this time," he whispered, lowering his mouth to that ever intoxicating neck of hers.

She moved her hands to the sides of his face and brought his eyes to meet her own. She stared into them lovingly. "I really need to get to class, Chuck."

He brought his own hands up, and gently massaged the sides of her face in small circles. He kissed each area before moving on to massage the next. And if he wasn't mistaken, a quiet moan had been uttered on her part.

"One class isn't going to kill you," he whispered huskily.

So she gave in, and kissed him a little longer.

………………………………………..

"Dan!" Nate called from across the courtyard. He had just finished a class, in which Chuck had not been in attendance, not that this was really a surprise, but when he had talked to Serena momentarily he had discovered that Blair hadn't been in her class either.

"Nate," Dan smiled at the blonde running after him. "What's up?"

"Well, I uh…just, wanted to thank you for taking me in like you did," he fumbled out.

Dan looked at him strangely, but then nodded. "Anytime, man. I would've felt horrible leaving you where you were."

Nate just gave a small smile, then allowed the uncomfortable silence to continue. "So….about this morning, with uh…"

"Oh, with Vanessa?" Dan turned to look at him, intrigued.

"Yeah," Nate cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on with her. She seemed pretty frazzled, but she wouldn't even stay and eat. Completely unlike her," he said, going off on his own tangent.

Nate simply nodded along, spinning different theories through his head.

"I plan on talking to her later. She was really talking crazy. And this morning when I went to see how she was, she was muttering 'chuck' and 'blair'"

Nate stopped. "What?" he asked, confused.

Dan turned to look at him, "Yeah, I know. Really. Talk about weird."

"Hey man, I'll catch up with you later, all right?" he said, turning and walking away in the opposite direction.

Dan stood there speechless, entirely too confused for his own good. "Uh, yeah, sure. Good talking to you Nate," he muttered on to himself.

Just then Jenny passed by, and Dan grabbed a hold of her. "Hey Jen."

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"You haven't talked with Nate much today, have you?" he asked.

She gathered her books in her arms and avoided eyecontact. "No, not really, why?" she asked, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well, I just…" he rambled, unaware of her current position. "What are you doing at school?"

She gulped. "I…I….what do you mean?" she asked, skeptically.

He just looked at her completely confused. "Uh…….nothing," he made out.

Jenny just looked at him like he was crazy, and began to turn away.

"Wait, Jen!" he said, reaching for her arm, but she spun around first.

"Yes, Dan?" she asked, a little irritated.

"We'll talk later?" he was almost pleading, and she honeslty didn't know what to make of it.

"Sure," she said, turning away. This time he didn't stop her. He just ran a hand through his hair, trying to contemplate all the possible scenarios that might be going on at that precise moment. _Nate. Jenny. School. Blair. Chuck. Vanessa? _ It was stressful just to think about. He looked around, searching for something….some sort of an answer to help him discover what EXACTLY was going on and how it happened to be connecting all of them.

Then, he spotted them. Chuck and Blair. In a hot 'n heavy makeout session against what could hardly be counted as a school wall, what with the grafitti plastered all over it. But there was no struggle between the two of them. In fact, they seemed to be quite enjoying themselves. Now, was probably not the right time for him to be interrogating them, especially since he wasn't exactly on the best of terms with either of them. Well, maybe Blair he could negotiate with…maybe.

He shook his head, turning away to head home, but he made a mental note.

_Call Blair._

……………………………………………

"And so then!" she huffed, in the middle of her third cup of coffee. "I came here," she twirled her finger in the now warm beverage.

"Wow," the waiter stared at her with wide eyes. He had no idea how he had gotten away with sitting across from their still only customer, listening to her extravagant tale of how she ended up in the diner.

"Yeah, I know. How crazy is that?!" she nearly shrieked.

The boy had to stifle his own laughter. But she giggled along with him.

"What's your name?" she asked, retaining her normalcy.

"Kevin," he lifted his nametag up for her to see.

"Ah," she pointed towards it and winked, "that would make sense."

He shook his head again, but another laugh fell out.

"So, you want to inform me of how you ended up in this crappy diner?" she asked, looking around. Then, gasped at her sudden accusation. "No! I mean, not crappy…new, and…customerless," she gulped.

He laughed openly now. "No, it's okay. Really."

She smirked, watching the curly haired youth as he fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. When he looked up, she was staring at him, waiting for his response.

"Oh," he chuckled, "My sister's dating the cook."

Vanessa nodded. "that would do it."

"Yeah…" he drawled out.

She leaned back in the seat, grasping the coffee cup firmly in her hands, and sighed.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked, hesitantly. He may have gotten to know her a little bit, but that certainly didn't take away the natural shyness he was so known for.

"Well, Kevin," she set the cup back down on the table. "I was thinking," she leaned in, "Maybe I should live here," she remained as serious as she could, until the boy himself was laughing harder than she'd heard him since she got here.

She leaned back again, gazing out the clear window directly to her right, watching as cars passed back and forth. Kevin noticed her delay and continuing any conversation and straightened himself up. She turned and peered at him then.

"You going somewhere?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nope. I've got a story to tell you," he beamed, proudly.

She laughed, but leaned in intrigued. "Oh, really?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're not the only one with creepy Diner stories!" he defended.

She smirked. "Well then, let's hear it," she said, raising her coffee cup to take another sip.

The two got lost in conversation, of the most superficial nature, mostly supplied by the energy bubbling out of both of them from the coffee and from the apparent situations they had found themselves in previous.

Neither noticed when a mysterious looking man walked into the diner. They didn't notice when he went to the bar, asking if there was a lost and found in this particular business, or if somebody had recently misplaced a possibly important item. They didn't notice when he refused to stay and eat or drink. And neither noticed when the stranger headed for the exit just as quickly as he had come in, leaving the silver phone lying still on the countertop.

………………………….

A/N: Okay, it seems I am incapable of writing a chapter without CB fluff now. Lol. XD But I promise! It will not be this fluffy forever…. I have come to grips with how I'm actually going to go about the drama….and I'm not promising anything VERY specific….but SOON CB will be having some dilemmas. ;p Hope you loved this chapter! Please review!!!!!!!! =DDDDDDDDDDDD


	10. More Than Meets the Eye

A/N: Ready for an update? Fantastic! Cause that's what you're going to get. Lol. This has probably been the most sane I've been all day. Who really knows if that's a good or bad thing? Haha. XD Well, either way…I am MORE than ecstatic for all of your continuous reviews. The more the merrier (and that relates to reviews and chapters. ;p hehe.) So, thanks again. =)

*As always, I own nothing but my own imagination. =) No copyright infringement intended.

………………..

Ch. 10-More Than Meets the Eye

**Little Jenny Humphrey. Does my sight deceive me or was she really seen wandering around the school grounds in nothing less than the traditional uniform? Last I heard, she was ditching the academics for a bit of fashion impromptu. What **_**has**_** turned the tide? Some scandal brewing perhaps? She hasn't toyed with that since the Queen B herself took back her throne. Then again, B never got the handsome Archibald to move in with her. How in the world did she manage that? You know I'm dying to find out.**

**-Gossip Girl**

Blair paused in her intense kissing of Chuck Bass, when she felt her phone vibrating against her thigh. She sighed, frustrated because he also had stopped, becoming aware of her movements. She wimpered quietly.

"That can't be you, huh?" she asked, her eyes still closed. But she could feel the smirk upon his face as he pulled his lips away from hers and looked at her coyly.

"Unfortunately not, Waldorf."

She sighed, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder, as she pulled out her phone and opened it slowly.

"But you know," he murmured, placing his lips on her neck and sucking at it tenderly. "That could always be arranged," he pressed his body tighter against her, but nearly fell to the ground when she stepped away from him in shock of her most recent text message.

"Ugh," she scoffed, oblivious to the fact that Chuck had almost sent his face splattering to the ground.

"Jeez, Blair," he straightened his blazer out and turned to look at her, perfectly intent on glaring her little face off, and declining any sexual activity for a good twenty minutes. But her confused, fallen face stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to her.

Blair quickly brought the phone to her chest, to keep him from seeing it.

His eyes narrowed.

"It's just a gossip girl post," she said, matter-of-factly. "Nate moved in with Jenny," she spat, sliding the phone into her purse, before he could steal it away from her.

His looked at her questioningly for awhile, until he could see from her expression that she was indeed telling the truth. He sighed in resignation.

"Suspicious," he admitted, "But why does it bother you?" he asked, looking at her, searching her now unreadable facial expression.

She said nothing, turning away from him slightly. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, and since he had nothing else to go on, he assumed it was because of the post.

"I mean, Jenny is….well, she's Jenny," he began, sporting that ever infamous smirk of his, and turning his body towards her drifting one. "And Nate? Well, you don't care about him really…"

She still made no sound, but he could tell there was a breath that hitched in her throat.

"Do you?" he asked, scared almost. He thought they were done with all this. It was old news. Last YEAR'S news. She NEVER belonged with Nate. But what if---what if…

"No!" she snapped, turning back towards him. She was angry now. He should've known better than to bring up those buried insecurities. "God, how could you even think that?" she huffed, walking away from him.

His eyes widened in worry. He just GOT her. He was not going to lose her over a Gossip Girl post. Not again. "Blair, wait!" he called to her, never letting her out of his sight. He saw her not two feet away, and grabbed her arm before she could get too far. "Blair, tell me what's going on."

She stopped. Huffed a little. He came around so he was facing her. He looked so confused. He brought his hand up to rest on the side of her face, and she closed her eyes in relief.

"Blair…" he breathed.

She opened her eyes, and smiled. "I'm sorry. You're right. It shouldn't matter to me. But…it does."

He was still so confused, but he was trying really hard not to be. She could see it written all over his face.

She shook her head then. "I don't expect you to understand," she tried to turn away, but he placed a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Don't give me that," he spat, "this is me you're talking about. I'm Chuck Bass." He was looking at her so intently, so seriously. She had never heard him say that line before without having a hint of perversion in it. A smug smirk. A cocked eyebrow. None of it was there though. He was saying it so she would understand.

She sported a tiny smile. "Chuck Bass?"

He nodded. "We're the same, Waldorf. You, me? We're the same."

She opened her mouth in way of a tiny gasp, when he leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on her forehead. He felt her coming to him, felt her tiny hands reaching for around his neck, and then weeding through his hair. She exhaled and he felt her fall into his warm embrace. He held her to him.

School was long over, but there were still a few people walking by, taking notice of the tender moment between the new couple. Chuck shot them glares though. Or at least to the ones who seemed to have their camera phones ready.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he whispered into her thickly brunette hair.

She made no movement, and he tried again.

"I've got my…limo," he tempted, and he could feel her smirk, even without pulling back to look at her face.

"Do you really?" she muttered, coyly, her grip tightening on his silky smooth locks.

He grunted when she pushed herself against him in a rush. He could feel her hand playing with the buckle on his belt.

"Blair," he breathed.

She brought her head up and looked at him, biting her bottom lip enticingly. She could feel him growing eager. His eyes had grown deep with desire.

"What, Chuck?" she asked, innocently, allowing her other hand to drift low on his lower back. REAL low.

He gasped. "Blair!"

And his concerns were gone. Whatever had been bothering her that she would let nobody know, not even him….well, they must have vanished. Either that or her feeling him up in the middle of the school courtyard got the better of his senses.

He leaned down and huskily whispered into her ear. "Limo, huh?"

She nodded. "Preferably. I mean, I wouldn't want to do it right here, where everyone can see."

He laughed. "No, that'd be too easy for gossip girl."

She smirked into his neck, then allowed the hand resting on his LOWER back to fall into his hand.

"We can't have that," her clever hands, unlatched his buckle, and he felt her delicate fingers unbuttoning and unzipping at the top of his pants.

"Blair," he warned.

She looked up at him, in that innocent manner once again. She blinked her eyes a few times for good measure.

"You're making it easy," he breathed, trying to look recovered like she wasn't affecting him at all. But she knew better.

She smirked and nodded, taking his hand in her own and pulling him away. "The limo it is then," she smiled.

And he walked on awkwardly after her, rezipping up and rebuttoning his pants, if only for the moment.

………………………

The long, still fully jointed cigarette dragged out of loose lips belonging to a man, no older than twenty five. The smoke floated out of his nose in long slow puffs. He pulled his long trenchcoat tighter around his chilled body.

"Crazy kids," the older man next to him scoffed, shaking his head.

"They're in love," the young man said, pursing his lips before opening them slightly to release more spoke. He leaned back on the brick building.

The older man turned to look at him, tearing his eyes away from the limo driving away. "You must be kidding me, Jensen. Chuck Bass? In love? From what I've heard he's quite the womanizer. And those kind….they don't settle down."

Jensen smirked. "He's not like us, Wyler. He's only seventeen," He pushed the nearing face away from him. Those shocked eyes invading his thoughts in disbelief. "He's got plenty of time to grow."

The older man nodded thoughtfully, turning his body to lean on the brick building beside his counterpart. "Maybe." He paused, letting the possibility of change to sink in. When the youth next to him said nothing, he opened his mouth again and released a sigh. He turned to him. "But really? Chuck Bass?!"

Jensen pushed him away, and began to walk in the direction the limo had gone. "Come on, wise guy. We've got a job to do."

Wyler nodded and piled in after him into their own town car.

……………………….

Giggles from the curly Brooklynite could be heard down the street and probably a little further on. She grasped onto the boy's shoulders for support.

"Are you sure you can just….leave?" she asked, looking back at the diner.

"Did it look like we had any customers?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow. He had become comfortable around her, and his nervous quirks seemed to have vanished over the last hour or so.

Vanessa just giggled. "No, I guess not."

"Besides, I wouldn't want you passing out again. What with all the coffee you've had."

"Only three cups!" she defended.

"And that pie…." He listed.

"Hey!" she stopped him, wavering back and forth a little bit before he set his hands on her shoulders to balance her. "Only one piece," she hiccupped.

He shook his head, once she had properly stabilized and began walking again. "Yeah, with like a mountain of whipped cream on top of that entirely chocolate covered pie," he muttered.

"Hmm?" she nearly squeaked.

He just laughed. "Nothing."

………………………………

One store. Two stores. More stores across the street. Street names he definitely didn't recognize. Nate Archibald scratched the back of him neck in confusion.

"Hmmm…." He pondered.

He shouldn't be here. He KNEW he shouldn't be here. Here was not someplace he had been in a long time. It had been awhile since his dad had been in rehab. It had been awhile since he had come around looking for Vanessa. Though that was EXACTLY what he was finding himself doing all over again.

_The Humphreys_. Dan and Jenny, and now Rufus, had been very kind to let him move in with them. He hadn't really talked to Dan since the awkward meeting concerning Serena, and then again just before the SATs. Dan was a pretty nice guy all around. Though he should have assumed that after befriending Jenny. He had only really become her friend through the mistake at the Masquerade Ball. _Man, did he really only meet these nice people because of Serena?_ They were such SUCH nice people and a lot of fun too. He felt awful for being so against the move-in…just like he had with Chuck. _Chuck_. The young Archibald shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the Bass he had so easily dismissed. They had been friends for years, and a small prank of the eager young writer, and he had gotten rid of him. Period. When he had seen him earlier that morning, he hadn't even acknowledged him like the week before. But he was…_occupied_.

_Blair. _If he hadn't pushed Chuck off so hastily, he would be congratulating him on finally fixing things with the feisty brunette. And probably even the story behind how it all came into place. Not that he was THAT eager for all the details. From the moment Chuck admitted to being in love with her at the Van der Bass wedding, Nate had given his blessing for the two manipulative geniuses. If not in word, in smile, in expression. He had seen them together and somehow it all became so obvious to him. Just how much they really deserved each other. He had said that to Blair…that she deserved Chuck when he was angry at her…when they were breaking up, but the clarity of how true that statement really was could only be seen once one was officially over Blair Waldorf. Much more pleasant thoughts to think on, he was sure. How these two were destined. But….well, obviously things were not currently so…uplifting. Not that things were all bad. Just different. _Yes. Different_.

Nate turned his head, scanning all the different stores up and down the at least ten blocks had had found himself investigating. Finally, he found it. He couldn't believe he had forgotten where it was. Dan had given his the address….even if it was a year ago.

"Too many thoughts," he muttered, pushing open the door.

There was a young girl standing there behind the counter, sweeping slowly. Her sandy blonde hair cascaded to just an inch past her shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled when he caught view of them. And was it just his imagination or was there a slight pink tint to her cheeks when she found him looking at her with intrigue.

He cleared his throat and walked over to the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?" the girl asked, placing the broom in the corner. If he squinted just right he could see that her nametag said BECKY.

"Yes," he looked down one more time, just to be sure, "Becky," he smiled.

She flushed. Yes, she definitely found him attractive. Nate smiled smugly to himself. She looked up at him in question.

"Does a Vanessa Abrams work here?"

The girl's face fell. Apparently she was used to disappointment. Her lips pursed.

"Yeah, she does," the girl went to grab the broom again. She had obviously decided this conversation wasn't worth her full undivided attention.

Nate sighed in relief. _At least he had found the right place!_ "Do you know if she's working right now?" he asked, his excitement growing.

Now, she just looked up at him annoyed, pausing the moving broom briefly in the far too clean space behind the counter, he was sure. "She was supposed to," she exhaled.

He looked at her confused. "Supposed to?" he took a step closer.

"Yeah, she called in and cancelled at the last minute," she ran her fingers up and down the broom in a little dance, clearly having stopped her cleaning efforts for the handsome boy yet again.

Nate's eyebrows furrowed, completely unaware of this girl's most likely emotional pain and disappointment. "Well, do you know when she'll come back?"

The girl exhaled in a quite testy manner, keeping her eyes focused on her broom. "I will not glare, I will not glare, I will not glare," she muttered under her breath. When she finally looked up, an innocent, angelic face greeted the Archibald's questioning gaze. "I'm not sure," she pursed her lips. "I haven't exactly been here the longest and—"

"Oh, oh! I understand. I'm sorry….shouldn't have bugged you," he smiled apologetically and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she cried, coming out from around the corner to chase after him.

He stopped and turned to face her, confused. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Uh…" she panicked, her eyes widening, but she blinked and restored her resolve. "What do you need her for? I mean, is it something I could help you with?" she asked him, her green eyes sparkling.

He got lost in them for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, just….just let her know I stopped by…if you see her, before…I do."

She looked at him confused, wondering if he himself even understood his own sentence. She guessed not as he shook his head and wandered back through the door he had come in. She watched him go and sighed dreamily. "Whatever you say…"

…………………………………………..

The two newly met acquaintances walked the long wooden flight of steps up to an older, but properly fashioned Brooklyn apartment.

"Well, this is me," Vanessa said, turning around to face Kevin.

"This is you," he repeated.

She smiled. No giggles this time. The coffee and sugar had properly worn off by now.

"Vanessa…Abrams?" he asked, his eyes moving over to the mailboxes properly installed to the left of her front door. She turned to see what he was looking at.

"Ah, yes. You have discovered my last name! And by cheating too," she folded her arms across her chest, and looked at him, a playful glint in her eyes.

He looked back at her, and let a small laugh escape him. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" he asked, almost in shock.

She laughed out loud. "I don't need to check it EVERY DAY do I?" she asked.

He gave her an insisting look, and when she still refused, he reached forward to open the box himself. Her eyes widened at the movement though, and launched her hands to the mailbox before he could get to it, pushing his eager fingertips away.

He looked at her in a far too innocent disappointment.

She took her place in front of the boxes. "I don't let acquaintances check my mailbox," she declared.

He laughed again at this. "Well then, we best meet up again."

Her eyebrows furrowed at this.

"So we can become friends?" he suggested.

She nodded along. "Ah, you think you can befriend me that easily?" she asked mischievously.

He smirked, and turn towards the long staircase. "I'll be seein' ya, Vanessa Abrams!"

She scoffed, and it made him stop and turn to look at her. "Don't I get to know YOUR last name?" she pouted.

He shook his head at her, but obliged. Stepping back toward her, he took her hand in his own and kissed it lightly. "Kevin. Kevin Jensen," he smiled before turning back away and speedily flying down the wooden steps.

She was held in shock for a few moments, before placing her hand back in her elbow's crease within her folded arms position. "You're quite the gentleman, Jensen!" she shouted after him. But he was already too far away to hear her.

Vanessa shook her head, and took out her key to open the door. Before stepping inside, she paused…looking back at her mailbox. She took a few steps back, opened the mailbox and reached inside, hoping to find something. It was empty, just as she'd predicted. She couldn't feel anything on the base of the interior. Shutting the box's door, she walked back to her open door, feeling entirely stupid for checking her usually always empty mailbox. She had hoped it would be different this time, if only for the insistence of a curly haired fourteen year old, who had helped her forget.

She closed the door behind her, and set her accessories to rest on the kitchen table. She walked back over to the door to peer out the window, what she was hoping to find, she could not really determine. Not in that moment. That was when it hit her. _What was her point to wandering around? Her point to not coming directly home from the Loft? She had had a point. She was sure of it._

_OMG_. She felt herself pinned (of her own regard) against the front door. _Chuck's phone!_

……………………..

A/N: Hope you loved it! =D PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the sooner I update. ;p


	11. Awkward Tension

A/N: Okay, so I was really planning on writing this out MUCH earlier, lol. But for some reason I felt the needed to write an outline for this story, so I actually finish it and don't just keep coming up with more ideas, for like…forever. XD lol. Besides, I've heard a lot of people write out outlines and it makes sense, but unfortunately…it took SO long to write an outline up through this current chapter, that I decided to just write it out, and I'll finish the outline…hopefully tomorrow. Heh. So, with that said…I hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing, as usual…and please, PLEASE review! =) (I noticed today I have 100 reviews for 10 chapters! *squeals* how exciting! *gasp*)

…………………………………

Ch.11—Awkward Tension

Little Jenny Humphrey dragged her feet slowly along the sidewalk. She was deep in thought and hardly noticed when other students past her and commented on how she wasn't supposed to be near school grounds, much less in a uniform. She was so lost in how terribly wrong the day had gone though. It was unbelievable the plan she had actually put together. She didn't know crushing on Nate Archibald would cause such desperation, and she shook her head at the memory earlier that morning.

_It had not been one of Jenny's brightest ideas, yet here she stood, in front of her mirror, adjusting the school jumper she had pulled out of the 'abandoned clothes' section of her closet, ready to sneak out of the house…to go to school? It was beyond bizarre, but she was still fully willing to go through with it. She was sick of being alone. Dan had Serena, Nate had Vanessa…and she had the craziest sense that Chuck probably had Blair. She shuddered at the thought of the two scheming maniacs finally making it official, but in its own way it was sweet, so she accepted it. True Dan and Serena weren't together anymore, and Vanessa and Nate weren't really either, but…well, if she could help it. It would stay that way. True, she felt bad, about going behind Vanessa's back and pursuing the handsome Archibald, but as long as they weren't together, he was free game. Jenny didn't want to think any farther than that, or she would've given up on it all together._

_In the school courtyard, she made herself scarce enough so that no one she really knew would recognize her, though if she focused on the sight in the corner of her eye, she would notice a camera phone snap._

_Dang it._

_Just then, she saw him, and running up to him grabbed his sleeve._

_"Nate!" she said._

_He spun around. "Jenny!" A smile spread across his face, and she smirked inwardly to herself. Then, he frowned slightly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "aren't you supposed to be at Eleanor's?"_

_"Uh…" she stuttered, "Yeah. I just…I…I had to see you."_

_His brows furrowed._

_"Because…" she gulped. She really should have planned this out better. "You seemed pretty shook up this morning," she answered, truthfully. It hadn't been beyond her when he had quieted down as soon as Vanessa was gone at breakfast._

_He nodded, knowingly. "Well…I just," he ran a hand through his hair. She loved when he did that. He was avoiding eye contact now and she knew it, but soon enough his orbs greeted hers again in way of explanation. "Have you seen Vanessa at all today?"_

_She raised her eyebrows._

_"I mean, since the…incident," he muttered, under his breath. But she understood him perfectly._

_"No, I…I haven't."_

_He sighed, turning away. "I just…I don't know why she's been so…distant."_

_Now Jenny furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly becoming concerned with Vanessa. "Well, it's not like she's over you," she began._

_He perked up at this._

_"I mean, she was crazy about you, Nate."_

_His eyes widened at this, like he was hearing it for the first time._

_"But…I think the reason for the distance is probably…."_

_His gaze was so intense, and it killed her that it wasn't really because of her, but because of what she was saying. She couldn't help herself though. He deserved the truth._

_She sighed, fidgeting with her fingers. He still hadn't become aware that she was wearing a uniform. But more important things were happening._

_"Is probably what?" he asked, leaning closer to her. If only it had been for the reasons she wanted._

_She lookedup at him. "She thinks you're mad at her…for everything that supposedly happened?" she questioned._

_Nate's grew wider and she could see he was mentally slapping himself for not coming to the realization sooner. _

_"I mean, she didn't really fill me in on what all happened, but—"_

_She was silenced by his nod. "No, don't worry. You don't have to. I know what she's talking about." He turned to leave, and then looked back momentarily at her. "Look, I have to go, but um…" he pursed his lips, "Thanks Jenny. I'm lucky to have you."_

_She forced a smile as his eyes twinkled and he walked away. Once gone, she scoffed at herself in disbelief. She just HAD to be moral and go be there for her friend. She sighed. It was the Humphrey curse. Even if bad intentions and cruelty were made to be a point, they would always crumble at the end. Because they just didn't come off naturally._

A few blocks. Just a few more blocks, or maybe miles until Jenny was home. Though with the pace she was going, it probably take her another few hours before she finally made it up to the Loft. She had never wanted to hurt Vanessa. But she wanted Nate, she needed to believe that a guy could love her. A guy that wasn't her brother or her father. And a love that wasn't only brotherly, friendly, or protective. Eric had turned gay on her. Asher was already gay and was only using her for social appearances. And Nate was still crazy about Vanessa. She had no right to interrupt something as beautiful as those two. They always seemed to come back together. She had been an idiot to prove anything otherwise.

…………………………………………………

Nate was pacing back and forth at the stop sign just outside Vanessa's diner (as he would call it in his mind). He didn't know what to do, or where else to go. Vanessa hadn't responded to ANY of his multiple texts or his draining phone calls, and he had just left an elongated phone message on the Humphrey home phone, saying he probably wouldn't be home for dinner, because there was something he had to do. Somewhere he had to go. And yet he still had no idea what the end result of those two statements would be.

Pacing so much just outside the diner must've driven that petite waitress insane, and he was glad of it. He was just a cute face to her, and that small spark of insanity, he hoped, would be enough to drive her crazy completely. He didn't need her having a little crush on him, whenever he went to see Vanessa in the future. As, if that was even a possibility anymore.

But the feelings he had for her weren't the only worry on his mind. No one had seen her. Dan hadn't. Jenny hadn't. And he was pretty positive Blair and Chuck hadn't seen her either, though it wasn't like they would, since she doesn't attend Constance Billiard…and it wasn't like if she had, they would notice. Blair and Chuck tried their best not to notice Brooklyn dwellers, and if their makeout session hadn't been obvious enough to passers by on the back wall of one of the school buildings…the posts all over gossip girl spoke of it fervently.

He didn't want to. He shouldn't. He knew it was none of his business, and neither one of them probably wanted them around. But Blair had helped him before, and he knew deep down…she wouldn't deny him again.

_Would she?_

He pushed the negative impulse out of his head and texted her.

**I need to talk to you. It's important.**

**-N**

He gulped, when he pressed SEND and slipped his phone back to its normal domain in his pocket. He wiped up the quickly forming sweat building on his forehead, and finally crossed the street. If he was planning to make it the Waldorf Penthouse, he'd better get started.

…………………………………….

"Dad! Jenny?" he called into the empty space.

The Humphrey Loft was completely deserted when Dan walked in. It had taken him longer than expected, and he was all too eager to have that very important conversation with Jenny when she finally got home. Surely, she did not just take enjoyment out of wearing the schoool uniform to Eleanor's and then just happen to stop by school along the way. It was way too bizarre, and he had a feeling that she would not be informing Rufus of her little adventure. He would have to pry it from her himself. But they were close, so he hoped it wouldn't be more difficult than usual. And he hoped beyond anything that she hadn't slipped into that scheming mean-girl version of the Jenny he loved. Because then he would be held helpless again, and there was too much going on right now to deal with that.

He saw the red light blinking on the answering machine out of the corner of his eye. He pressed the button and his eyes widened in wonder as he listened to Nate's message about not being home for dinner. _What in the world was going on? And where WAS everybody?_

Dan pulled out his own phone and tried calling Vanessa again.

**RING. RING. RING.**

He took his phone away from his ear and looked at the home phone. That wasn't where the noise was coming from. His eyebrows furrowed. He hung up on trying to calling Vanessa. The noise stopped. He called her again, and the same thing happened.

**RING. RING. RING.**

This time he followed the noise, and it led him straight to his bedroom, and lying just an inch beneath his bed, he found a phone…and it looked EXACTLY like Vanessa's. Just to be sure though, he hung up again. The ringing stopped. He called it again, and sure enough, shining straight across Vanessa's phone it read:

**DAN HUMPHREY CALLING**.

"This must've been the phone she was asking about before," he grumbled to himself, slipping the phone in his pocket, along with his own. Lucky for him, these cheap pants had unusually large pockets. He nearly chuckled at himself at the thought. _How could he be so lighthearted at such a confusing time as this?_

The thought was beyond him, but he knew he had waited long enough. He pulled a phone from his pocket, making sure it was his own….and however hesitantly it might've been, dialed Blair Waldorf's phone number.

Busy.

He tried again.

Answering machine.

He sighed, and clicked the phone shut.

"Hope she likes surprises," he muttered, before grabbing his coat. He paused just before leaving, and quickly scribbled a short message on a piece of paper beside the answering machine, informing Rufus and Jenny that he would probably not be home for supper.

…………………………………………………

Kevin had taken the especially scenic route on his way back to the diner. He liked the area Vanessa lived around, and he could not part himself from it…at least not as quickly as his manager would've liked. He could imagine it now. The lecture about other customers being important too, about not getting attached to the first pretty girl that spoke to him, about how he should be grateful to be getting a job this good at only fourteen, how his pay would be taken away from this week for simply walking out of the building to escort a giggly seventeen year old to her apartment several blocks away…of course he didn't care what they thought, because he swore he'd never had this much fun in his life before. Not on such short notice. He had always been too shy to take that leap, to try like this with someone. But she was so easy to talk to. If this is what everyone else did on a daily basis….talking….well, maybe he could get used to it. Maybe he could even stand up to his boss.

But then he would get fired. Sigh. And then all the trouble his brother had gone through to get him this job would've been for nothing.

Tearing him out of his thoughts, he felt someone grab his arms fiercely and ram him against the side wall fo what appeared to be an abandoned building. He closed his eyes at the impact, but opened them once he realized who he was.

Those fiery green eyes could not be mistaken.

"Jason! Ugh! Get off of me!" he pushed away at his brother, who instantly released him. Kevin brushed down his coat, so he didn't look so frazzled.

The older boy smirked at him, pulling a new cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. Kevin glared at him, disgusted and coughed a little as soon as the smoke hit his nostrils.

"Nice to see you too," Jason remarked, looking the younger version of himself up and down.

"What do you want?" he glared.

"What?!" he patted his brother on the back, and began walking with him. "Can't a brother just be happy to see his younger self?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I am NOT you," he spat.

"Whoa. Did somebody get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Or…was I interrupting your thoughts? Perhaps, on a certain curly haired Brooklyn girl seen giggling with you all the way back to her place?" he mused, knowingly.

Kevin stopped walking, and turned to him with a look of both 'how did you know' and 'how could you'.

"What? You didn't think I knew?" Jason barked.

Kevin scoffed. "No, I knew you would be able to figure something like that out," he began to walk again.

Jason smirked. "I'm surprised man, she practically invited you in!"

He shook his head.

"She did, ya know," Jason nudged his brother. "Why didn't you take the bait?" he asked, excitedly.

Kevin stopped again and glared at him. "Look, just stop. What is that you want?"

Jason's smirk widened into a full out grin. "Getting right to the point, are we? I like that about you Kev. You're turning into a real business ma—"

"Jason," he warned.

He cleared his throat. "Of course." He pulled out a small wallet sized picture of a seventeen year old boy, and placed it in Kevin's hands. "His name is Chuck Bass."

Kevin looked at the picture and then back at his brother. "Okay? What's it to me?"

"He's our latest research project," he said, slyly.

"No," Kevin pushed the picture back at Jason. "I'm not doing this again. I did it once and that was it. It was YOUR idea to become a private investigator, and it was NOT mine to tag along. Never again, Jason," he stalked away.

"You might want to change your mind about that," he sneered, and Kevin stopped in his tracks.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, his back still facing him, but Jason came around so he had to look at him.

"Because your little girlfriend…"

Kevin averted his gaze.

"Vanessa, is it?"

He nodded subtely.

"She's recently entered the life of said Chuck Bass."

Kevin's gaze returned to his brother, his eyes widening in horror. Of course he knew of this, at least a little bit, from Vanessa's messy job of telling him how she ended up at the diner this morning. But for some reason it hadn't registered to him when his brother shoved that little picture in his face.

Jason took his brother's silence as initiative to continue.

"You know how it works."

Kevin cringed at the coarse words.

"Everybody and anybody in the life of the current research project….gets researched as well. No exceptions."

Kevin's eyes flashed to those in front of him. "No. Leave her out of this."

"Ah, so you DO have feelings for her," Jason replied.

Kevin huffed.

"You've only known her a few hours, and ALREADY she's getting to you."

He winced.

"My advice?" he paused, until he had Kevin's attention again. "YOU research her. You did pretty well last time. Boss was impressed."

He could hear Kevin's slowed breathing, and knew he was getting to him. He smiled, and turned to walk behind him….when he heard the muffled 'no'. He spun around.

"What?" he asked, in shock.

Kevin walked to him. "No," he spat in his face.

Jason only chuckled. "If you don't research her, someone else WILL."

Kevin's eyes cried in pain at this realization.

Jason pulled out a large manila folder from his trenchcoat and placed it on Kevin's chest until he grabbed for it hesitantly. His chest was rising faster in the moment. His fingers tightened around the threatening folder.

"I won't. do. It," his teeth grinded, throwing the item back at his brother, never losing eye contact with the poor excuse for a brother he had.

Jason sighed, growing tired of his brother's resistance. But before he could say anything else, Kevin turned away and stormed his way back into the Diner.

……………………………………………………………..

The town car sat just behind the limo, just in front of the Waldorf penthouse. The older man smoked up his cigarette and hardly noticed as the smoke invaded his lungs and stung his eyes. The movements in the vehicle became less and less, and it was pretty obvious that the young couple had ended their little rendevzous to replace their nakedness with clothing. He smirked, shaking his head and touched a bit of his cigarette into the pull-out ash tray in the car.

With his other hand, he took his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted Jensen the information. Only moments later, the slightly frazzled Chuck and Blair stepped out of the limo calmly. Blair was still straightening out the wrinkles in her school skirt, and Chuck was staring at her like a love-sick fool when she turned around to straighten out his hair and adjust his tie.

His phone vibrated then, and he picked it up.

"Jensen, my man, how's it going," he answered casually.

He could hear the long sigh and his brow furrowed. "Not well, I'm guessing," he pondered.

Jensen just sighed again. "He won't do it."

"Ack, dumb kid," the older man muttered.

"No. He's NOT a dumb kid. He just needs a little more…persuasion," he finished.

The older man nodded absentmindedly. "Well, until that golden day comes, I suggest you find yourself over here…and pronto."

He chuckled. "The two lovebirds call it quits?" he asked, humurously.

"For the moment," he smirked. "And it's HORMONES, NOT love," he barked.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll be over in a few."

The phone clicked shut.

…………………………………………………………….

For the second time that day, a Humphrey child came home to an empty house. Jenny called for her dad and her brother, but only echoes filled the dark space. She sighed, laying her overly sized purse on the kitchen table. Her day had been SO long, and hardly worth it. She would have to come up with a better excuse than some sort of sickness or disease to win Eleanor over the next day, and her father no doubt. _Oh, how was she going to explain this to him? And Dan? And she was sure Nate would mention something of her appearance at dinner that night. Oh, she was royally screwed._

She ran her hands across the counter, on way of passing it during her walk to her room. But she felt a slip of paper under her fingertips and stopped. _It was a note from Dan. About not coming home?_ And then she saw the blinking out of the corner of her eye. _One message_. It had been listened to already, but Jenny had a gut feeling it needed to be listened to again.

_It was from Nate._

_He wouldn't be home for supper either._

_What the heck was going on?!_

She ran a hand through her massive blonde curls she had so delicately designed this morning. For reasons she no longer wanted to think about. She trudged to Dan's room, certain she might find something in there to explain his departure, if not Nate's as well. What she saw both surprised and shocked her.

More questions.

There would definitely be more questions after this one.

And they probably would not be answered.

She leaned her head against the door way, and stared ahead.

_What in the world was Vanessa doing in Dan's bed? Again._

…………………………………………………………………………..

Giggles. They had become very contagious around Blair Waldorf since the night before. She could hardly hold back the giggles and smiles that seemed to just pour out of her when she was around Chuck, or even thinking of him really….which was all the time.

The moment they were inside her room, she smoothly shut the door behind them and attacked her lips with his hungry mouth.

"Chuck…" she moaned.

He didn't stop but continued with his ravaging full lips across her face and down her neck, stopping to suckle on her skin every inch or so, the growling no longer hidden when she pressed herself against him and bit onto his right earlobe.

"I thought we just," she gasped, as he pulled her up by her legs, allowing them to wrap around his waist, "….did this," she finished, moaning and throwing her head back in ecstasy.

He smirked. "You can never get enough of me, Waldorf."

She returned his smirk, as she bit tenderly against his neck.

"Or have you forgotten?" he whispered huskily.

She giggled, taking full possession of his lips again, as they stumbled back onto her bed. He was on top of her then and taking his sweet time kissing every inch of her face, as she wiggled beneath him.

"No, I haven't forgotten," she pushed herself up against him again. He grunted.

And then…

**KNOCK.**

Someone cleared their throat.

Blair and Chuck both turned their heads instantly to see who was standing in the doorway. They expected Eleanor, or maybe Dorota. Cyrus perhaps?

But no.

It was none of them.

"Nate?" they both asked in unison.

He only pursed his lips and gave a slight nod.

Blair pushed at Chuck's frozen body forcefully, and stood up, straightening out her skirt, trying to look presentable. She placed a strand of hair behind her nibbled ear, and nearly jumped when Chuck pulled part of her skirt out from her underwear. Her eyes widened, and if Nate hadn't had such an important message and point in being there, he would've laughed at the two. Because just then, Blair stepped hard on Chuck's foot with her heels. And he winced, momentarily.

Blair took a step forward, well-practiced fake smile in place. "What are you doing here, Nate?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

He blinked a few times, bringing himself back to the current situation. "Well, I tried calling, but…"

"I turned my phone off," she said matter-of-factly, like it made no bit of difference.

"Yeah, and I'd really like to discuss with—"

"Miss Blair!" Dorota called out. The rest was mumbled.

Blair silenced the blonde boy, holding up her hand for him to be quiet. She pushed past him, and listened again for dorota's message.

"Dorota, who?" she questioned, paranoid by the whole situation. But that's when she saw him, slowly climbing up the staircase before her.

She scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered, mostly to herself.

"Mr. Dan!" Dorota called out. But Blair no longer needed to be told.

She glared at him, and then turned to look behind her as both Chuck and Nate had walked out of her room to see who had joined them.

"Humphrey?" Chuck asked in discuss.

"Nate!" Dan called out seeing him. "And…and, chuck," he stifled.

Blair looked to all three of them, sufficiently weirded out.

"Well, this isn't awkward," Dan muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Blair huffed in frustration and pushed past the two boys behind her to go back into her room. Chuck glared at Dan and then followed her. Nate tried to do the same, but Blair's bedroom door was slammed in his face. He stepped back, in a bit of shock.

Dan just stood there. On the staircase. On Blair Waldorf's staircase.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

…………………………….

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! LONG CHAPTER! WHOO-HOO!!! ;p And truly my Christmas present to you. I hope you enjoyed it. I won't be updating for a bit now, but like I said…I hope you really loved it! Please, please review! Christmas Eve is tomorrow!!!!!! YAAAAAAAY!!! Go celebrate! =)


	12. Bending Past Exception

A/N: So, FINALLY I write another chapter, right? Well, I just figured it'd be best if I wrote out the outline first…since I've never really attempted it before, and I wanted to try it. It seems to work for other people so, yeah. Anyways, this story will officially be 22 chapters plus an epilogue, and hold onto your seats guys!! It's going to be one wild ride! ;p

I also want to mention that in my new story "Book of Beginnings" where I write up little previews of my future multi-chaptered CB stories, I am willingly and eagerly taking on requests from anybody. I've already gotten a few and I think it's a great idea. If you request a future story, I will include you as much as humanly possible. I will ask if you have plot ideas, dialogue suggestions and I will even send you my chapters before I submit them, if you would like me to change something…it is a request after all. I am just the person putting YOUR ideas together on paper. ;) Just thought I'd make a shout out about that.

And also, do NOT forget to vote for which CB multi-chaptered story I should do next (located on the poll on my profile). Either "Never Again…", "Unable" or "Queen Bee…" And as annoying as it may be, I am going to REMIND you all of that fact at the beginning of each of my chapters….maybe the end too. I want to make sure you guys are COMPLETELY aware that a week after I finish this fic, the story with the most votes will be what I dedicate myself to until it's done…and I will not be starting ANY of the previews from my "Book of Beginnings" until those three are done. ;p Just a head's up! Heheh.

Now that all that nonsense is out of the way….*clears throat*…I own nothing but my own thoughts and crazy ideas. Enjoy and please review. ;p

……………………………………..

Ch.12—Bending Past Exception

Slowly, Chuck slid the door into its perfectly made case, and flipped the lock, so that neither his ex-best friend or the lame excuse for a human being could find their way into their domain. He paused a moment, trying to grip the situation and how incredibly odd it was, before turning to witness his recently acquired girlfriend…madly pacing in a space not even half the size of her walk in closet across the room.

He just stood there and watched her.

_God, she's hot when she's flustered._

She paced. Each step quicker, faster, harder, more painful than the last. A few strands from her messy bun flew down around her neck and in front of her face. Every so often she'd blow a puff of air upwards, so as to distract the curly/straight strands (whichever way they decided to act at that particular moment) from getting in her eyes. It was only successful for about half a second, but she wouldn't dare to attempt it again. Not for another five seconds at least. The tiny speckled earrings glistened, and on occasion her flailing arms would reach up and touch them. Just to make sure they were still there. Make sure SOMETHING was still working as it was supposed to.

His eyes grazed over her. Memorizing her. Again.

He tried to move, but his feet wouldn't let him.

"Blair," he breathed.

And her wimperings, her yelling, her frustrated rant…all came to a halt for one moment.

There she was. Mid-rant, mid-pace, mid-freak out. Stopped, she turned her head slowly, and if he hadn't been so turned on at the moment, he would've looked scared…or maybe would've been smirking at the way he could get her stop whatever she was doing just by saying her name. But he couldn't. He was hard. And ready for her. Like he had been all day. Twice. But it just wasn't enough. It would never be enough with her. Plus, the way smoke appeared to be firing out of her ears at a heartwrenching speed, the way ultimate evil taunted him in her eyes, and how her hands trembled ever so slightly as they slowly settled on either side of her waist, slinking down to her gorgeously shaped hips…it left him paralyzed.

His breath caught in his throat.

She wasn't pissed.

Not about him at least.

He could read it in her eyes.

The moment she turned her head to look at him.

He could see her anger seep away, and her desire took over.

That intense gaze of his ALWAYS got to her.

"What?!" she asked, frazzled that he had gotten her so hot and bothered when she was trying to concentrate on the two awkardly standing boys in her hallway. She forced herself to snap out of her reverie.

The intensity spewing out dimmed across his face. And suddenly he felt the tension relieved in his feet. He moved swiftly toward her and captured her lips in his mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned, swept away in the moment, and pulling his head closer to hers with her swift hands, tugging on the roots of his tangled up hair. She bit on his bottom lip, and he grunted softly, allowing his hands to tighten around her waist.

"Let's stop talking," she mumbled fiercely against his lips, allowing her nails to dig into the skin at the base of his neck.

He smirked into her as his lips wandered down to her neck, and bit tenderly. "Fantastic idea."

She moaned louder and turned her head down just underneath his ear and sucked. He stopped momentarily in kissing her slender neck. Breath caught in his throat. Again.

She giggled lightly. "Something wrong?"

Deep throaty laughter echoed in him as he pulled his head up, forcing her mouth to lose temporary contact. That intense gaze was back, and only intensified as he pushed her towards the bed. Forgetting all place and feeling except for the unsatisfied heat crawling from their centers.

"Naw, Baby, why would you say that?" he purred, shutting her up with another passionated onslaught of his mouth.

And she was quiet. Minus the repeated moans and growls exiting her on an every other second basis. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as his fingers began the slow, painful process of lifting her shirt higher up along her form.

**Knock.**

Their breathing hitched…again, but they didn't stop.

**Knock. Knock.**

Blair heard it. But she ignored it. She didn't care what the problem was anymore, at least not while Chuck was swelling on top of her, still entirely too clothed.

Palm. Fist. Nails. Against her door. For the third. Time.

"Come on, Blair," Nate whined from the opposite side.

They paused. Had temporarily done so after every knock, but this time Chuck gracefully lifted himself off of her, so she could stand and straighten herself out. He watched her intently. And if he hadn't felt it completely necessary to get rid of dumb one and dumb two as soon as possible, he would've grabbed her again and made Nate wait. Buy him a mute button, whatever!

Once completely composed, Blair took her stride in proper step and walked over to her door, her hand hovering over the locked handle.

Then, she did something that shocked even Chuck.

She pulled her hand away and let it drop by her side.

"No, Nate, I don't want to talk to you about your messed up trashy Brooklyn problems," she scoffed.

"Hey!" she could hear Dan call out from the other side, farther away though. She ignored it, waiting to see if Nate would respond to her insult.

A sigh.

That was all he had against her amazing wit.

She turned around and spotted Chuck smirking at her, completely dazed.

Her eyes twinkled, and she approached him again, landing slowly on his seated lap at the edge of her bed. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"What do you say we make them wait a little longer?" she teased, holding her mouth just far away from his to make him physically suffocate from lack of contact.

His eyes grew wide, and he pulled her in. Skin touching skin. Hungry lips ravaging every touchable spot.

They had to speak to the two idiots soon enough. They both knew this to be true, but…as long as they kept their clothes on, the waiting length would be just long enough.

Keeping the clothes on though.

That would be the challenge.

……………………

"Why are you here, Dan? What in God's name did you plan to accomplish by coming to Blair WAL-dorf's pent house?" Dan ran a hand aggravatingly through his hair and brought it together with his other hand over his face. "I mean, did it make SENSE?!" he muttered through closed hands. "No," he sighed. "It did NOT! Why? Because she's BLAIR WAL-DORF!" His nails made trials down his face and he punched the railing, the hard stairs doing nothing for his sanity.

Nate just stood stock still in front of Blair's bedroom door. "Blair?" he asked quietly.

Nothing.

No sound.

_Didn't she have the dignity to respond to his sigh?!_

_Apparently not._

"You still haven't answered my question…." Dan continued on.

Suddenly, Nate became aware of the rambling Brooklyn kid on the staircase. "Huh?" he barely spoke, turning his head ever so slightly in Dan's direction.

"Why are you here?!" Dan raised his hands up in fury and self-pity.

"Oh," Nate pursed his lips and returned his direction towards the closed door in front of him. He sighed, crossing his arms across his chest and turning his back to lean against the fine wood. He closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do. How to get Blair and Chuck out from behind closed doors and having a civilized conversation. And for the brief moment that Dan's sigh remained quieter than the rest of his speech…Nate heard something.

He thought it was nothing at first, but then, after a moment, he heard it again. Louder this time. And it wasn't coming from either him or Dan. He turned slightly and plastered his left ear against the door.

"Do you hear that?" Nate whispered, almost inaudibly. Afraid to talk much louder. It seemed too good to be true.

Dan was rambling, but in the back of his head somewhere, he had heard Nate's quiet question. "Hmm?" he asked, a few seconds late.

"Shh," the blonde's eyes flashed to his and froze. "I think they're moving."

Dan scrambled up from his seat on the stairs, straightened his shirt, and walked towards him until he was right beside him next to the door. He leaned his own ear against the door. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth in a mock-gasp. "Why are we whispering?" his eyes narrowed.

Nate rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Because… we don't want them to hear us!" he said matter-of-factly, and a little louder.

"Hmmm," Dan continued to mock, pursing his lips at the determined golden boy in front of him. "And…_why_, exactly?" he questioned.

"Because…" Nate reasoned, "if they hear us, they might not come out."

Dan gave him a look like he was crazy, but Nate gave him the same 'it's true!' stare. Neither of them moved from their piercing blues and browns. Neither were willing to budge.

And that's when they heard it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" the moaning cry erupted from behind the closed door.

Dan's and Nate's gaze broke from each other and their heads slowly turned to look at the door. Nate gulped, but Dan just erupted in laughter.

"Oh man…." Dan covered his mouth briefly in an attempt to not sound too insulting. "Well, they're definitely moving," he muttered under his breath. "Is-is this the 'sound' you were referring to before?" He looked far too amused for his own good.

Nate avoided eye contact.

"Dude?" he questioned, incredulously.

Nate said nothing.

Dan broke the silence and sighed. "It was a mistake to come here," he decided, turning away from the door and heading for the stairs.

"No wait, man, come on!" Nate reached his arm out to Dan in an attempt to get him to stay.

Dan turned around instantly, trying to ignore Nate's innocent pleading look. "Why?" he asked.

Nate was silent.

"Because that NOISE you heard in there was not them coming out to tell us what's up with Vanessa." He paused. "It was…"

"What?!" Nate snapped. "YOU tell me what it was," he raised his eye brows, crossing his arms again, challenging him.

He sighed aggravatingly. "No."

"Yes," Nate said slowly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!...ah, fine," Dan rolled his eyes in exasperation, before returning his eyesight to the confident blonde in front of him. "Your ex-girlfriend and your best friend…"

Nate scoffed at the word 'best friend', but Dan tried his best to ignore it for the time being, continuing on with his sentence.

"were having…sex."

Nate laughed at this, and turned away for a moment, before responding. "Is THAT was you thought the noise was?!" he asked incredulously.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god……..CHUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!" the noise continued from behind the door.

Nate's eyes closed slowly and Dan slightly turned his gaze to the door, before returning to the blonde who now seemed mortified before him. "That's kind of the picture I'm getting here," he said, turning around and heading back for the stairs. "Not that I WANTED that picture…" he mumbled incoherently, shaking his head.

Nate didn't stop him this time. It wasn't like he had much ammunition anymore. He swore he could even feel the floor vibrating now, and as he turned just a little bit to look back at the door, he could see the door handle rattling. He let out a sigh.

"You know," Dan began, probably talking to himself, but Nate still listened, "I bet if we told that maid of hers, uh….uh," he snapped his fingers, trying to figure out the woman's name.

"Dorota," Nate clarified, growing interested.

"Yeah," Dan continued, "if we told her exactly WHAT her precious little princess was doing with…CHUCK BASS," he chuckled, "then maybe…she could get them to…"

"Nonononono, wait," he cut him off, rushing down to Dan and forcing him to turn around. "We can't do that. If Blair and Chuck find out they'll never tell us anything," he said.

"O…kay? Then, we won't," Dan tried to turn around, but Nate wouldn't let him get away. He held on tight to his arm, and ignored Dan's weirded out look when he wouldn't let go. He was too busy devising a plan to notice. When he finally turned back to look at the Brooklyn boy, his eyes were glowing, and Dan was officially freaked out.

"Dorota," Nate said, matter-of-factly.

Confusion was written all over Dan Humphrey's face. "Excuse me?"

Nate turned his face towards the downstairs, and began walking down the elegant stairs towards the kitchen. "We're going to sweet talk…Dorota."

Dan was frozen for a few moments, before realizing just exactly what was happening. He turned around in a flash, and flew down the stairs after Nate. "What do you mean, 'we'???"

………………………………………

She waited. It seemed like she had been standing there forever with that glass of ice-cold water, but when Jenny Humphrey was determined, no one was going to stop her. Not even the aggravating _other _voice in her head that insisted on _at least_ getting a chair to sit on until Vanessa woke up.

It had been the second time Jenny had come across Vanessa in her house uninvited. Not that Vanessa was ever unwelcome in the Humphrey residence, but usually she was awake when she was discovered by someone living there. She would climb through Dan's window, or wait at the front door…and always conscious. It was a little weird that she was asleep, and in Dan's bed too. She could've crashed on the couch or on Jenny's bed or something! If she had really been high or drunk (though either seemed perfectly impossible and ridiculous in Vanessa's case), she would've just collapsed on the floor. But no, this was entirely too planned out. Here she was, in Dan's bed, tucked in and snoozing peacefully. Though Jenny did notice a twitch from her every now and again. Her eyebrows narrowed in worry and concern.

And she still stood there.

Holding the water glass that she was SURE Vanessa would be wanting and NEEDING when she woke from her slumbered state… this is where Jenny stood. And THIS time Vanessa wouldn't be getting away this time. Not until she explained things…..at least.

So…Jenny waited. She stood there, occasionally shifting from putting the pressure on one foot to the other. Just waiting for her troubled friend to open her eyes. Something was definitely up, and if Vanessa truly did not know what was going on, then it was even worse than she thought.

Just then, she sprung up. Vanessa was panting, and her widened eyes shot straight in front of her, apparently oblivious of Jenny's presence. It had caught Jenny off balance, but she did not hesitate it finally stepping forward and offering her the glass of water.

"Vanessa," she held the water out to her. "Here, take this," she said, sitting down next to her on the bed, finding relief in the soft comfort of the comforter. Her feet thanked her. It had been a good twenty minutes, after all, that she had been standing there.

"Jenny!" Vanessa said, shocked, turning her face to the petite blonde as soon as she had heard her name. She swept a hand through her hair and leaned back against the wall, taking the glass of water and drinking it in sips.

She sighed, trying to relax.

After a few minutes, Jenny was about to start the interrogation (however gentle it might've been), when Vanessa beat her to the first question.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, staring ahead.

When Jenny said nothing, she turned her head to look at her. The little blonde was in shock, and it tore her apart how weak her normally peppy friend appeared to be.

"What?" Vanessa asked, a little scared at the look across Jenny's face.

Jenny shook her head absentmindedly, waving a hand away in a casual gesture. "Nothing…" she paused, seeing Vanessa was not buying it, and with good reason. Jenny never was really a good liar, even if it was for a decent cause. "It's just…." Her eyes froze on Vanessa's, "that's what I was going to ask you."

……………………………

"Oh, Mr. Nate, stop it!" Dorota giggled wildly, in front of the beaming blonde.

"Oh, but it's true, Dorota!" he spoke confidently. "I mean," he became serious, "sometimes I would come over JUST to see you!"

Dorota gaped at this, blushing madly. She was speechless. She had known this boy for years, but NEVER would she find words such as these coming out of his mouth, and directed at HER of all people.

"Blair was just my excuse," he nudged her, and Dorota let out another quiet giggle.

Dan rolled his eyes behind them on the staircase. He had absolutely refused to participate in this pointless plan of sweet-talking Blair's maid, but he wasn't stupid enough to leave without sufficiently witnessing Nate Archibald make a fool of himself. There was NO WAY Dorota would go along with their, well NATE'S idea.

"You TOO nice, Mr. Nate," Dorota started.

"Aww, Dorota, it's the truth!" he flashed his million-dollar smile at her, and she blushed again. "Only the most beautiful maid in the world would be suitable for Blair Waldorf," he winked, and she was held speechless…again.

"Mr. Nate," she became serious moments later, "You TOO sweet to me. There must be something you want, yes?"

Dan's frozen gaze slid into a smirk. This is where it would all come crashing down. He was sure of it.

"No," Nate insisted, "I just…I've never gotten to tell you how lovely you are."

She looked away, and flushed a few shades redder than before when he reached for her hand and kissed the top of it. Slowly, she brought her gaze back up to meet his crystal blues.

"Don't I have a right to make up for lost time?" his eyes twinkled.

He could notice her visibly gulping. And Dan could only feel bad for the poor maid, who would probably never get such a speech from the young Archibald again.

"Well, T-thank-you, Mr. Nate."

He only smiled in response, and Dan rolled his eyes again. There was no way this was happening. She wouldn't cave, not even if she was already a puddle of goo on the floor from Nate's overly excessive sweet talk.

"I-Is there anything I can do for you, M-Mr. Nate?" she asked, more enlightened than before. Probably more so than she had ever been before with anyone.

He shook his head, and Dan froze.

_What? _

_Is he serious?_

_After ALL that?!_

"Nah, not really…"

She nodded numbly, and Dan stood up right then, fully intending to ask the question himself! I mean, as long as they had gotten this far…

"Well, actually…" Nate began, and Dan stopped. Perhaps Nate did have a plan after all. I mean, he had only really discussed about a sentence and a half of what he had intended on doing, but maybe it was all in his head. It seemed doubtful though.

"….we're all a little hungry, and Blair and Chuck are just being so humble about asking you for a snack, so I thought…" Nate continued.

And in any other situation, Dorota would've looked at him quite skeptically. She KNEW what the handsome boy had put her Blair through, even if the young girl had thought she didn't, and she was not proud of his actions in the least, but…she had gotten lost in his sweet words. Even the fact that he put the word 'humble' with Blair and Chuck did not register to her as complete nonsense.

"Oh right away, Mr. Nate!" she said, flashing him a bright smile and dashing off to the kitchen.

He smirked, and turned around to look at Dan who appeared to be blown away by the events that had just taken place.

"What?" he asked.

Dan just shook his head, letting a chuckle pass out of his lips, and headed towards the sitting room. "Nothing…I just, suddenly…understand…everything."

……………………………………

Sitting across from each other in the comfortable, yet stylish room, Dan and Nate settled into a quiet peace. Of course, on occasion, Nate would look towards the kitchen and smile at the maid who would have temporarily paused in her cooking to gaze at him.

"You've really set her up, you know," Dan started, and Nate turned to him.

"What? Blair?" he gestured upstairs. "You think she'll go for the whole snack idea?" he raised his eyebrows.

Dan smiled. "I was actually referring to…the maid."

Nate's smile widened. "Oh, Dorota?"

Dan nodded.

Nate turned around and waved at the young woman who had paused yet again. He then focused back on Dan, who was looking at him knowingly. He sighed. "Perhaps, I have."

Dan chuckled and Nate began to laugh as well.

"I mean, who really knows who you'd be with right now if you hadn't been dating Blair Waldorf for the majority of your life?" Dan laughed harder.

Nate was silenced.

Dan's laughter was still draining.

Nate cleared his throat. "I'd be with Vanessa."

"Oh," Dan halted his laughter immediately.

There was an uncomfortable pause. Both completely unsure of where to continue from there, or even if it was best to continue at all.

"Are you sure?" Dan broke the silence, and Nate's eyes flashed to him.

He didn't say anything.

"I mean, think about it. Since you broke up with Blair, yeah…there's been Vanessa, almost Jenny, Catherine, and…and Jordan?"

"Whoa. Okay, first of all…nothing is going on between me and your sister."

"Good to know," Dan nodded, "But not exactly what I think my sister is aware of."

Nate's eyebrows fused together in confusion. "Huh?"

"She likes you…"

"Whoa."

"And….I think she thinks there are possibilities, and—"

"Whoa. Stop!" Nate put his hand up. "I feel nothing but friendship for Jenny."

Dan nodded absentmindedly.

"And as far as Catherine? Biggest mistake of my life."

Dan's eyes widened in nothing but agreement.

"And….who's Jordan?" Nate asked, genuinely confused.

Dan laughed. "A-are you kidding me?"

He was greeted by that innocent Nate look that no one can really pass up.

"She was the girl from Yale? The one you were making out with by using MY name? The one who is supposedly going to help me get into Yale via recommendations from professors?"

A look of recognition came over Nate, and he blushed a little bit. "Oh yeah, THAT Jordan."

Dan shook his head. "Seems breaking up with Blair agrees with you," he smirked.

"No, it's not that…I just…" he trailed off, unable to come up with an answer.

"You know, it's almost like you've become—"

"No," Nate silenced him, giving the most intense death glare he'd ever seen out of the Archibald youth. "Don't say it. Don't even think it."

"…Chuck Bass," Dan finished, confused from Nate's anger.

Nate sighed in frustration, closing his eyes and laying a hand over his face.

"But I guess it would make sense, since you guys are best friends…"

Nate shook his head subtly.

"Were best friends?"

He nodded.

Dan's head shot back. "Look, I know…I have no right to get involved, get in between you two…but haven't you guys been best friends since like kindergarten?"

Nate sighed, letting his hand slip down to rest on the arm of the couch. "Yeah…since before Blair," he said, playing with the smooth fabric against his fingers.

"Wow…pre-Blair era, huh?" Dan chuckled softly.

Nate nodded slowly.

Dan's lips pursed, and he leaned back in his chair. "Well, we're here to find out about Vanessa, right?"

Nate looked up at him, all thoughts of Chuck seeming to be washed from his face. "Right," he sighed in relief.

"I know why I'm here. I've been best friends with her since we were four," he spoke softly, trying not to make the reference between Nate and Chuck, "and I'm worried about her."

Nate remained silent, eyes drifting to the couch again.

"But…why are you here? D-do you still have feelings for her?" he asked.

Nate's eyes flashed to Dan's curious spheres. He opened his mouth, and at first nothing would come out. "I…" he began. "I think I'm in love with her."

……………………………………………….

Down at the diner, Kevin had just about finished cleaning up. He was starting to like this place. Not only was it the first place he met Vanessa, the sparkly girl that he would come to believe had changed his life, but it gave him a purpose, and he appreciated that. His boss had not been mad when he had come back forty-five minutes late. To his surprise there had been plenty of customers there, and the only reason he had not been brutally whipped (being the only waiter in employment) was his brother.

His brother always intervened. Kept him out of trouble. But there was a price to pay. Every single time.

Those investigations.

Those STUPID investigations.

Why his brother had decided to make private investigating his profession he would never know. But it only slipped his mind a few times, that the extent Jason would go to discover the truth was sometimes a bit risky. A bit…dangerous.

Kevin sighed, sweeping up the final corner of the restaurant. He had been asked to clean up. Everyone else was gone. He really hoped they started hiring more people soon. That first day had been exhausting, even if they had only serviced up to fifty customers. And yes, he had counted.

He reached for the light switch to turn it off, and go home, when he noticed something sitting just beneath the counter in a woven basket. That was the so-called 'LOST AND FOUND' deposit, and even though everyone had come in and left without coming back asking for anything, the item he had spotted still sat there. Itching to be touched.

He reached forward and grabbed the silver cell phone lying silently in its colorful domain.

He opened it.

**12 UNREAD MESSAGES FROM: BLAIR WALDORF.**

Kevin gasped. Vanessa had mentioned her. More than a few times.

He closed that window, and went to the main screen.

It was a good thing no one else had been there, or this might have looked suspicious.

Still, he looked around in a quick quiet glance. The lights were still on, but everything else appeared normal throughout the restaurant. He looked back down at the phone and his fears and suspicions were confirmed.

_Chuck Bass's phone._

The entire conversation with his brother flashed before him in memory. That little wallet sized picture his brother had said was of Chuck Bass, the new investigation. Vanessa was now a part of the investigation. Why? She had had significant contact with him over the last day or so. He had been trouble for her. So had this Blair Waldorf.

Kevin raked a hand through his head of red curls and then slipped it into his pants' pocket, pulling out his phone.

**JASON JENSEN. **

First on speed dial.

Kevin took a big gulp, shoving the other phone in his opposite pocket.

He clicked on the name on his own phone.

Pressed SEND, and brought the phone up to his ear…waiting for the response, be it person or answering machine.

A few rings later he was greeted with his brother's answering machine.

"Hey Jason…" he began, "about today, and what you said…" he clutched Chuck's phone in his pocket with his other hand. "Maybe I was a little quick to decline," he closed his eyes and a tear trickled down the side of his face.

_He said he wasn't going to get caught up in this nonsense again._

_He said he wasn't!_

He cleared his throat. "I think I might have something…you may want to consider looking into," he gulped, hardly able to believe the words that had just slipped through his mouth. "Call me back."

He clicked the phone shut and slipped it back in its original pocket, separate from the newly acquired evidence.

He untied the apron from around his neck and waist and slipped it on the hook just inside the kitchen. He looked over the restaurant once more, inspecting its cleanliness, and when he was satisfied he reached for the light switch and flipped it off.

Crossing the room, he opened the main entrance, locked it, and slid the keys in his jacket pocket, walking out into the darkness.

_There was a reason he didn't get involved with Jason's job._

_A reason he defied the very invitation, and not calmly denied him._

_It wasn't just a job…or a career…or a hobby._

Kevin stumbled across the street when the walk sign appeared on the stoplight.

_It was an obsession._

……………………………………………………………

A/N: Okay, super long I know! And I'm sorry, but I'm going to stick to this outline if it's the last thing I do!!! Lol. XD I hope to update soon, so please PLEASE review! (with details, perhaps? ;p) And a special shout out to Waldorf on fanpop!!! I wrote those Narota scenes in YOUR favor! ;)


	13. Muddied Waters

A/N: So, I told you I'd be updating soon….but you didn't think it was going to be the very next day, did you?! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Nope. Lol. XD But it is, and you'd BETTER review…because these chapters are getting longer by the second and I need reviews to sustain myself….and you know, for motivation too. Lol. ;p

ANNOUNCEMENT 1: Please vote on the poll on my profile page for which story I should focus on after I finish this one. =)

ANNOUNCEMENT 2: I have recently become a beta-reader. (You can check out my profile for details. ;p) I would be more than happy to beta for any GG stories, and most especially CB ones.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah….so I don't own Gossip Girl! Stop reminding me! *huffs*

*Thanks to my BFF, Kira, for coming up with the genius chapter title! YAY! *HUGS!!*

………………

Ch.13-Muddied Waters

Awkward was an understatement.

Here they all sat. Dan and Nate on one side. Chuck and Blair on the other. Dorota hovering over the table filled with delicious snacks. Far too much for anyone to eat in one sitting.

Nate shifted in his seat occasionally.

Dan opening his mouth to say something every so often, but getting shot down by Chuck and Blair's death glares from across the small coffee table.

The two had been abruptly forced to come down for a 'snack emergency', and if Blair had known Nate was behind it, there was no way she would've budged from the room. Especially since the particular activity she was participating in…wasn't exactly….finished. The only thing officially pulling them out of their private domain was Dorota's threat to come in on them with her own personal key.

Safe to say, Chuck Bass had never gotten dressed so fast in his entire life. Result? Wrinkled shirt. Messy pants. One sock gone. Hair going the wrong direction.

Dorota didn't comment.

And even though the now peppy maid would have liked to stay there during the whole "talk", she was ushered away with a wave of Blair's hand and a wink from the proud, yet now unsure Archibald.

Blair's eye twitched once Dorota was gone, not allowing Nate to get around to any conversing until he had sufficiently seen her death glare. It said everything and nothing all in the space of a single moment. _What the heck?! What did you do? How did you do it?_ And the most obvious one… _If you break her heart, I will kill you._

He looked at the floor, refusing to allow the cross-armed, huffing, hormonal teenagers to knock him down anymore with their accusing stares.

Dan cleared his throat, and the two changed their targets. Not taking their piercing view from the unwanted Brooklyn boy as they simulatneously grabbed a cracker and some grapes from the table, plopping them in their own mouths, and chewing quietly.

Dan was definitely freaked, and did not even attempt to open his mouth again.

"We're here about Vanessa," Nate began, forcing his softened gaze to speak some truth to them.

Both Blair and Chuck held their death glare for another moment or so more, until they realized the golden boy was not backing down. Blair sighed, leaning back in her chair and laying her own intertwined fingers in the midst of her lap. "So, you've said," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Something is going on with her," he continued. "I mean, you know and I know that I wouldn't come to see you, Blair, if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

She nodded absentmindedly.

"Boy, do I know how that feels…" Chuck muttered under his breath.

Blair said nothing, but she turned her face away and towards the window.

Chuck finally looked back up at Nate. "So, why exactly are you here then."

Nate looked in shock at the young Bass. _Was he actually going to listen to them? Take them seriously? _He looked and Dan who only shrugged, unwilling to speak up again. He turned back to Chuck. "We don't know where she is."

Chuck's expression changed from straining attention to deep concern. His lips parted slightly.

"She woke up in Dan's bed this morning, because he found her past out on the street just a few blocks away…"

"Brooklyn," Blair muttered, scoffing.

"….and then she just left, in a hurry, rambling off about crazy things that didn't even make sense," Nate continued. "She seemed threatened by seeing me…and…and Jenny—"

Dan cut him off, finally opening his mouth again. "But that was obviously because she thought you were still mad at her and that you were interested in Jenny."

"Which I'm not."

"I know….I'm just saying…."

"Can we just continue on please?!" Blair exasperated, waving a frustrated hand in their face.

Chuck looked to her momentarily, before looking back at the two desperate boys. "Yeah…so far all you have is a crazy person who doesn't want to be in Brooklyn."

Dan rolled his eyes, and then leaned forward. "You don't get it. It's not only that she wanted to leave because of Nate and Jenny," he gestured back to Nate, who leaned back in his chair, sighing. "And it's not just because she was trying to get out of Brooklyn, which I don't even think is the case, since she lives there…"

"Sometimes people want change," Chuck countered, leaning forward, his eyes intense, and Blair looked to him suspiciously, finally starting to pay attention.

"That wasn't the case," Dan continued on, regardless of Chuck's frozen features. "She left, nobody has seen her all day, and this morning when I asked her how she had gotten to her unconscious state on a Brooklyn sidewalk…she had no answer. She couldn't remember ANYTHING. And she was paranoid about a cell phone, which I'm starting to think wasn't even hers."

Chuck scoffed, leaning back again. "And what makes you think that?" he crossed his arms against his chest.

"She was having a nightmare when I walked in to check on her this morning…"

Chuck's eyebrows rose. "And?" he drawled.

"It was about you and Blair," Dan finished.

"What?" Nate asked incredulously, turning to his knowledgable friend. Dan only nodded in response.

"Well, I guess that gives us a good reason as to why you ended up here," Blair huffed.

Dan only nodded.

There was silence for a few moments, and Nate could tell that Chuck was thinking hard. He turned to Blair a few times, who seemed just itching to end the conversation and not in a very caring mood at all. She only sighed a few times, for dramatic purposes.

After awhile, Nate leaned forward and interrupted his ex-best friend's thoughts. "Chuck."

Instantly his deep brown eyes flashed to him.

"Tell us what you know."

Chuck looked at Nate and then at Dan and back at Nate again. They looked desperate and a hundred leagues passed worried. And he knew that by the sudden eagerness written on their faces, so did he.

"Vanessa was nice to me," Chuck began, "she believed in me."

Blair's eyes widened at this sudden confession. She turned her head to glare at him, but he had sunken into some sort of dream-state, once he began his tale. She could almost hear Chuck's light-hearted laughter from only a few nights before as he shared a drink with that idiot Brooklyn girl. The way she had melted his heart after the outburst from his father. The way he had suddenly talked about her being WORTH playing with. Since when was someone from Brooklyn EVER worth it? Well, Nate and Serena had decided otherwise obviously, but she thought her and Chuck were different. She thought they were…

"…she helped me get through yet another quarrel with my father. She didn't have to, but she did. And then I yelled at her," he sighed, regretting it all. He raked a hand through his hair, and Blair tried to keep the tears from falling. "I shouldn't have yelled at her."

Blair's mouth hung low at this revelation.

He had yelled at her? Over what? Whatever it had been, even if it WAS about her…he regretted it.

"Do you think she's okay?" Chuck asked, softening up completely.

Nate and Dan only looked on. Complete worry still filling their pale faces. "Why don't you tell us exactly what happened. That way we can take clues from this and try and figure out exactly what's going on," the blonde boy answered.

Chuck let a smirk slide into his face. "No one researches like Chuck Bass," he smiled smugly. "You're going to need my help when you do this."

Both of the boys in front of him visibly relaxed. But Blair scoffed.

She needed some form of anger if she was going to get past the tears.

"Well, I hope you have fun tracking down your lover, boys!" she spat out, gathering her skirt up in her hands and heading for the door.

Chuck's concerned face dropped as soon as the presence beside him had vanished. He watched her as she grabbed her coat, and panicked when she headed for the elevator. He was so confused as to why she was angry, but he knew it was directed at him. She hadn't had a second thought to Nate and Dan's care for the missing girl.

"Blair, wait!" he called out, standing up. "Where are you going?" he asked, moving past the guests and into the foyer which she had gravitated to.

"Nowhere YOU need to concern yourself with," she huffed.

He grabbed her hand before she entered the elevator. "What are you talking about?! YOU are the most important thing to me. WHEREVER you go is THE place I need to concern myself with," he pleaded.

And she looked at him. Crestfallen, and tears about to fall. She would've melted. She would've believed every word and forced the two idiots still in her sitting room to hear live the moans that would've escaped their lips.

But she couldn't escape her own thoughts.

She couldn't get Chuck's confession about Vanessa out of her head.

It bled through her. And all she wanted was to get out.

To escape.

"I wish that were true," she stomached, holding back the tears. She had left him speechless, and he let her walk away. Into that elevator. Out into whatever madness she decided to run to. Why he had let her get away was beyond him, but her words confused him. And he didn't even know WHAT he would have said…if he had indeed followed her.

"Chuck?" Nate called, stepping out into the foyer. He looked at him concerned, like he cared what was happening between the two of them. "Is everything all right?"

Chuck looked so broken then. He had lost Blair too many times to count, but he had always known why. It just didn't register now.

"Will you just finish telling us?" Dan begged, coming up behind Nate.

Chuck's eyebrows narrowed. _What right did they have for his attention? For his answers? For his help? _

"There's no one else we can really go to…that would actually know what's been up with her," Dan rambled on.

Chuck closed his eyes in frustration. "Okay, first of all, shut up."

Dan's mouth snapped shut.

"Second," he pointed to Nate, "You have NO right to ask me what's going on in my life, especially with Blair."

Nate looked taken aback.

"You lost that right when you traded me for Humphrey Dumpty over there," he moved smoothly past them and sat back in his chair, a frustrated hand lying across his face by the time the two of them had rejoined him in their own seats.

Dan cleared his throat a moment later, and there was Chuck's death glare back on his face.

"Chuck, please," Nate pleaded.

Chuck turned to him and scoffed. "Please?" he mocked.

Nate nodded slowly. "This is about Vanessa. If you care about her AT ALL, you will help us. You will tell us everything."

Chuck's wheels began to turn again, as he considered the option golden boy had laid before him.

"I mean, you and Blair are always going to be fighting," Dan began, and Nate's eyes closed in the 'wrong time, wrong place' comment Dan had just spoken. Dan chuckled, and that just added to the fire. "I mean, you're pretty much doomed to fail."

And there was Nate's exasperated sigh.

Followed by Chuck's death glare, and twitching jaw.

"You're just a bunch of hormones! Don't think we didn't hear you upstairs in her bedroom."

"Dan…." Nate warned.

"What?" he asked, looking innocently at Nate who gestured to Chuck's clenching finger nails against the chair.

"Oh," he laughed nervously, "Not to offend though…"

Chuck's hooded eyes grew deadly intense. "I'm sure."

Nate waved off Dan. "Don't listen to him, man." And though the elder Humphrey looked offended, he kept his mouth shut at Nate's warning glance. "You and Blair are none of our business."

Chuck scoffed but said nothing.

"But Vanessa is," Nate continued, "and you know something."

Chuck sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"…and when you know something about someone you care about who is in trouble…"

Chuck nodded, cutting Nate dry from his persuasion speech.

"On one condition," Chuck leaned forward again.

"Anything," Nate complied.

"Brooklyn's trap stays sealed?"

Dan gulped at the suggestion.

Nate nodded hesitantly. "He won't say anything else."

Dan was about to open his mouth to speak, when Nate's hand in front of his face stopped him. "He promises."

…………………………………….

It was not easy watching her normally confident, spunky friend drive herself crazy by not being able to remember a single cause as to how she could have ended up unconscious on Dan's bed again. She had refilled up her glass of water time and time again, but it didn't seem to be doing her any good. She just became more enraged with herself as the energy was restored and the memories were not.

"It's not your fault," Jenny soothed, "Something bad must've happened." And with that Vanessa's eyes shot up in horror. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. "I mean…" she attempted again, "something to lose your memory like this. Maybe you hit your head on something?"

Vanessa nodded with a shrug. "Not that I can remember."

Jenny sighed and slumped next to her on the bed. "Well, what's the last thing you CAN remember?"

The dark haired girl exhaled a few worries. "Going home, closing the door…remembering," suddenly a light went on and she turned to Jenny in excitement.

"What? What is it? Have you remembered something?" she asked, turning towards her as well.

"Chuck's phone."

"Huh?" Jenny looked at her confused. "What does Chuck have to do with any of this?"

Vanessa contemplated the situation and wondered if it was really worth it to get the naïve little blonde involved. "Uh…"

"Was he the last person you saw?" she asked, scrunching her nose. "Wouldn't have been MY personal choice…" she slumped back against the wall.

Vanessa let out a quiet giggle. "No, no, no…but interesting," she gestured to Jenny who only rolled her eyes.

"Well then what?" Jenny asked. They seemed so close to getting somewhere and yet her friend seemed VERY reluctant to speak any more on the matter of the notorious womanizer.

Silence.

"Okay," Jenny rolled her eyes, "We don't have to talk about Chuck," again she scrunched her nose up at the very mention of him. Vanessa had forgotten that he had almost date-raped her at her first school party. A part of her softened for the girl, remembering the thoughts she USED to have for the high society boy she recently discovered had a heart…even if it was a bitter one.

"Who did you see last? Before you woke up here?" Jenny's words brought Vanessa back and out of her own thoughts. She KNEW the answer to THIS question.

Kevin.

But was it worth bringing up? Bringing into this madness that had become her daily life? How can a couple messed up days screw around so much with a girl's mind? And this 14 year old boy she had met had seemed so shy and yet carefree and innocent? She would never have guessed that he wished harm on her.

Not that fainting a couple times was really wishing harm….but still. She would have never seen it coming. If anything he had developed a crush on her. That was all. But even that was far-reaching. It seemed Vanessa Abrams was not too lucky in the boys department.

She sighed.

"Vanessa?" Jenny asked, "Are you okay?" She put a hand to the older girl's forehead.

Vanessa nodded, snapping out of it, and pulling the warm hand away. "Are you my mother?" she mocked, and the girls giggled.

"Well?" Jenny asked, after they had both receded from laughing.

Vanessa pursed her lips. It was now or never.

"Do you remember even that?" the blonde was so worried for her. And it was probably best if she let her know everything. They were very close after all.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I do."

Jenny's eyes lit up.

"His name is Kevin. He was…this guy, I met…at this new diner right after I left this morning."

The young girl's eyes went from lit up to confused and concerned. "Do you think he'd want to harm you?"

"No, never. He's completely harmless," Vanessa said, immediately and with great conviction.

"Had you met him before?" she asked, trying to find another piece to this puzzle.

Vanessa shook her head, numbly.

Jenny sighed, getting a grasp on her own thoughts before continuing the enticinly more twisted conversation. "Tell me about him," she said suddenly.

Vanessa looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Tell me about Kevin."

Vanessa gaped.

"And don't leave anything out."

She looked away, unsure.

"Look, V, if you want to find out what happened to you…your best is to tell someone like me, a good friend, what's been going on with you. Maybe I'll be able to see something you can't."

Vanessa turned back to look at her, and hesitantly, she nodded.

…………………………………….

It was nearing midnight, and Kevin was sure he had lost track of the right street to turn down on. It wasn't like he'd be learning to drive anytime soon, but he sure would've loved to get off work earlier. It was unfair to him. 14. First…no that's a lie, Fifth job. But the others were off his record now. His brother had made sure of it.

He sighed. His brother had given him everything that he could. A job. A roof over his head. A decent education. But it had all been for a price. And he had paid it. Every time. This case was no different, except now the price he was paying was an individual. He was paying for Vanessa Abrams.

He didn't know how he let it happen. He NEVER let other people get involved. He was a shy boy and he wasn't going to change, not if it led to hurting people. He had never crushed on a girl,never been in an area long enough to do so. They were always moving, and it wasn't like he had much of a choice since his older brother was his only family.

Now they lived with this new partner of his. A man Kevin personally despised. But at least he prevented a few of those bruises to remain untouched on his arms. On his back. His lower legs. He was getting tired of using women's cheap makeup to cover it up. Kevin had only taken on one of Jason's cases. After that he was done. He wouldn't get sucked into this sick job of prying into people's privacy. But when he didn't…he was beaten.

There had always been far too much alchohol in their lodgings, but it increased whenever new partners moved in. He was a strong kid, Kevin was. But after four years of this, he didn't know how much more he could take.

**BZZZ. BZZ.**

His cell phone vibrated. He took it out and realized it was a message from his brother, telling him to meet him somewhere. Luckily it was in a small abandoned building just a couple streets over. His brother had a thing for abandoned buildings. It was the way he worked. Where no one would see.

"You came!" he announced, cheap grin on his face, once Kevin came through the almost unhinged door of the broken in building. A small fading light was lit in the middle of the room, on top of a rusty old wooden desk.

The boy's eyes were hooded and weak as he stumbled over to the familiar figure. "I found something," he began, digging into his pocket for the phone he had found, "in the lost and found at work."

"Did you now?" Jason smirked. "And how was the first day, Kev? Anything inspiring happen? I mean, besides the little fluke with you and princess Brooklyn?"

Kevin rolled his eyes inwardly and pulled out the device. Playing with it in his own hands before reaching out his hand to his older brother.

"Ah…Chuck Bass's phone, so you found it," Jason drawled, eyes twinkling towards his younger brother.

Kevin recoiled, frowning a bit. "What do you mean, 'found it'?" he asked, holding the phone tight to his chest.

Jason chuckled lightly.

"D-Did you put it there?" he asked, incredulously, taking a step back.

"Well, not me personally, but…a friend of mine. You might know him actually, his name is…"

"Bob Wyler?!" he growled.

Jason only settled into the classic smirk Kevin had grown all too weary of.

"I can't believe you! You set me up!" he nearly shouted, backing away from him in the direction of the door.

"Calm down, kid. And for the love of god, keep down your voice. This place may be abandoned, but it doesn't mean we don't have neighbors," he lowered his voice to a whisper, and ended with another chuckle, pleased with his good humor.

Kevin slid the phone back in his pokcet, glad he had not successfully handed over the device to his maddened brother. "I'm…I'm giving this phone to Vanessa. It'll be MUCH safer in her hands. She won't play any tricks like you. She's better than that."

Jason scoffed. "Oh, because you know her SO well."

Kevin stopped, and his eyebrows narrowed. "I know her well enough. And I know that she's been freaking out over this phone."

"Oh, has she?" Jason stepped towards his younger brother, intrigued.

"I'm not saying anymore."

"No one asked you to," Jason continued. Then, when he was within a foot of the boy who could not move anymore because of his own piercing gaze, he leaned in and whispered, "you offered."

Kevin gulped. His composure gone.

"You see, I know you Kev," Jason began, walking slowly in a circle around him. "I know you want to do the right thing, want to be the good guy." He stopped.

Kevin was shaking.

Jason whispered from behind so that his brother's neck hairs were standing on end. "But I also know that you're like me," he laughed briefly.

Kevin's eyes shut, as he struggled to hold the tears inside him again.

Jason continued to walk around him. "You like the challenge of finding out the impossible. You're ADDICTED, to the chase." He smiled smugly when he was in front of him again. "You just needed a little pushing," he pushed lightly on his brother's chest, and Kevin was just lucky his tears were still hidden welled up in his closed lids.

He was close to him now. Too close. He leaned past his brother's ear and whispered, "So, you want to give me that phone…or should I just take it?"

Rage filled Kevin in that moment. His eyes flew open and he pushed Jason off of him with all his might, but unfortunately only sent him skidding a few feet.

Jason only laughed.

"I'm through with your crap," Kevin snarled, patting his pocket to make sure Chuck's phone was still safely hidden there. He was almost out the door, when Jason spoke again.

"So, Vanessa, huh?"

Kevin froze.

"You really want her to be out of this investigation? For good?"

The younger boy turned slowly around and glared at his older brother. "You KNOW the answer to that question."

"Hmm," Jason contemplated, walking towards him.

Kevin shifted slightly, desperately just wanting to flee.

"I have a proposition for you then," his brother said, pulling another small wallet sized picture from the deep recesses of his faded trenchcoat.

Kevin looked down at the picture, but could not see it clearly at the distance where it lay pierced between his brother's fingers.

"Go ahead. Take it," Jason urged.

And Kevin took it. Shifty eyed the whole time. She was a beautiful girl. Couldn't have been much older than Vanessa, or Chuck for that matter. Brunette locks. Deep brown eyes. Pristine Vanilla skin. Ruby lips. And before he could utter a word in the identity of the gorgeous face, his brother spoke.

"Blair Waldorf."

Kevin nodded. He knew. He knew all too well.

"Love of Chuck Bass's life."

Kevin looked up, confused. Vanessa had never mentioned THAT.

"I mean, Wyler differs from me a little bit on what exactly she means to him, but…" he shrugged, "I know what I saw."

Kevin sighed, and raked a hand through his hair.

"Now, before you go off asking me a bunch of your stupid pre-teen questions, I want you to listen…and listen good."

Kevin's wide eyes were glued to his brother's…and his mouth sealed shut.

"Information on this Blair Waldorf will be FAR more precious than anything coming from your adolescent crush. It will be FAR more vital coming from her, herself," he spoke slowly, making sure the younger of him understood every word. He took one step closer. "If you kidnap Blair Waldorf…I will forget I ever heard the name of Vanessa Abrams."

…………………………………………………

"Hey kids, I'm home! Dan? Jenny? Nate?" Rufus opened the door to his home, finding no one there, but hearing giggles coming from one of the back rooms. "Okay…?" he spoke suspiciously. "Ah, one message," he said, listening to the quick, rushed voice of Nate Archibald, and then finding the note that also appeared rushed, just beneath the answering maching. "Two messages….no Nate, no Dan….and…and…"

The giggles erupted again.

"Giggling."

"Dad!" Jenny exclaimed, when she opened the door, Vanessa following behind her and was surprised by her dad coming home.

"Jenny," he spoke suspiciously, his eyebrows narrowed. "Vanessa," he nodded to the figure behind his fifteen year old daughter.

"Hi, Mr. Humphrey," she spoke quieter than usual. She wasn't bursting with energy. The giggles from before must have been very misleading.

"What are you doing home so late, dad?" Jenny looked to the watch on her hand quickly. "It's almost midnight."

He nodded, still suspicious of the two girls in front of him.

"And…you're not in bed. And Vanessa's here…and Dan and Nate are NOT here….and you two were giggling."

Both the girls pursed their lips in an attempt not to explode in laughter again. "Mmhmm," they both managed.

"What's going on, exactly?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Jenny panicked. If she didn't tell him now, he was going to find out eventually. She had learned that much. "Uh….I don't know what going on with Dan and Nate, Dad, but…"

"Rufus," Vanessa stepped around and in front of Jenny, confronting the father figure she had known so well. "Jenny is up because of me."

He looked at her oddly, like it seemed to be the most ridiculous statement she had ever made. "Uh-huh…I'm listening."

Vanessa sighed, closing her eyes tight for a moment and then looking up at him. He was suddenly worried. "I…I can't remember. I woke up here this morning…and again this evening, and I….I can't remember."

Rufus looked on at her. Lost for words. Speechless. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

"I…I don't expect you to know what to do," she felt Jenny's hand come around and grip her shoulder comfortingly. Vanessa's own hand came around and grabbed onto the blonde's comfort. "I just wanted you to know you shouldn't be mad at Jenny. She was only trying to help."

Rufus nodded knowingly. "Well…" he sighed, "Have you guys eaten anything?"

The two looked at each other, slightly confused. "No, not really," they both said, in unison, bursting into a brief fit of giggles.

Mr. Humphrey only smiled. "Well, how about I make us a midnight dinner, and then we'll see if we can figure this whole thing out, okay?" he said, cupping Vanessa's face briefly in a tender assurance of his love. She nodded and he moved around the counter into the kitchen to start preparing the late night meal.

Vanessa turned around and just looked at Jenny who was smiling comfortingly towards her. She collapsed in her arms.

"Thank-you," she whispered.

Jenny's eyebrows only furrowed once again in serious concern as she pulled the older girl tighter. "Anytime, V," She spoke, hoping her voice did not sound too weak. It would not be helpful for Vanessa, if she knew both of them were scared out of their minds.

……………………………………….

The designer apartment had dimmed except for a few brightly lit lamps in the sitting room. Dorota had long ago finished her chores, and Blair hadn't returned, which genuinely worried Chuck, but every attempt he had made to get out of there early had been thwarted by the pathetic begging and 'don't you care' threats of Daniel Humphrey and Nathaniel Archibald.

So, he had sat there, explaining his side of the story…and the little Blair had shared with him before they had gotten together. He would've smiled at the memory, if the best part of that memory had still been sitting beside him.

_God, how he missed her._ Even from that few hour absence.

He would've loved to feel her smirks, her eyes rolling and her unbelievably clever witty remarks. Even if they had been entirely too harsh and inappropriate. They were classy, and only one of the many things he loved about her.

And she wasn't there.

And he didn't know why.

But he could guess.

_Jealousy._ He sighed just thinking about it.

She was so hurt at even the mention of the curly haired Brooklynite's name. And he had thought HE had gotten jealous when she had run back into Nate's arms again following the Cotillion. I guess they really were the same after all. He had told her they were the same…that they were inevitable, and he had believe it too, to a degree. But this jealousy thing really made things official, and he was getting impatient staying amongst the two idiots for MUCH longer than he had intended.

"Is there anything else?" Nate questioned.

It hadn't been the first time.

"No," Chuck drawled, annoyed. "I yelled at her. I shouldn't have, but I did. I was just upset at myself for everything that had just happened with Blair, and I took out on her."

Nate leaned back in his seat, taking this all in. He hadn't planned on hearing about the adventures of Chuck and Vanessa TWICE, but Dan had insisted. After secretly whispering the request to his blonde buddy. Perhaps so that they would remember everything clearly when they mapped out what to do next, where to go to figure out the end result to this chaotic plague that had so suddenly landed upon them, and their innocent counterpart, Vanessa.

"The only time I heard about her after that was when I went to see Blair, who apparently had been texting your lovely friend, who was trying to pass off as me," he scoffed, "to get between Blair and I…for some cleverly concocted stunt the Queen Bee had played."

Dan nodded along.

"Obviously, Vanessa had taken advantage of my leaving in the phone in the elevator. I'm guessing she still has it."

Nate pursed his lips, to contain his laughter.

"Perhaps you could pick it up for me, when you see her next."

There were a few brief moments of silence and a couple subtle nods from Nate and Dan. That was all Chuck needed to reassure himself he was free to go.

"Now, gentlemen, unless you need this repeated to you a third time," he turned his gaze to glare at a blushing Dan, "which I infact will NOT oblige in, I have some business to attend to," he said, getting up from his seat and straightening out his shirt.

"Yes, well…thank-you for this information," Nate said, barely lifting his eyes to Chuck as he turned to leave, grabbing his coat on the way out.

Dan looked up to Nate, who gave him a nod allowing his freedom to talk.

"It's probably best if you go find Blair now," Dan called out to a Chuck almost to the elevator. He froze, and turned slowly to look at Dan. Death glare officially back in place, and Nate literally looked like he wanted to slap the daylight off of Dan Humphrey's face. He shook his head instead.

"I was planning on it," he said, and then stepped inside the elevator.

Nate sighed once he was gone and crossed the room to grab his own jacket. "That was not smart on your part," he mumbled.

"What? I just…" he stopped himself.

Nate looked toward him, quite aware of his halted speech. He nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

…………………………………………..

Blair grumbled. Pitch black. Middle of the night. Streetlights on. All her favorite stores closed. And walking so far that she had come dangerously close to Brooklyn.

_What had she been thinking?_

She could've called Serena. She could've gone crawling to her about her insecurities about Vanessa. Not that she would've really bought into them. Found them necessary either.

Then again, she had experienced something similar when Vanessa first came into the picture with her and Dan.

_What exactly WAS up with her and Dan?_

_Were they attempting to be friends?_

_Were they sneaking around?_

Blair almost laughed at that one. The thought of either of them sneaking around was just beyond her. Only a certain beautiful boy and perfect brunette could master that skill.

She sighed.

What was wrong with her? Why was she so jealous? Didn't she have a right to be? Chuck talked about Vanessa like he was in love with her.

_Okay, so maybe being in love was an exaggeration…_

_But he talked…DIFFERENT about her. _

_Chuck had never had a friend without it leading to something else._

_What was she supposed to think?!_

_She HAD set them up originally for her original manipulations to keep rumors unspoken._

_Had something sparked?_

_The way he had talked…it had seemed like something did. _

She sighed.

She had no idea where she was anymore.

Definitely on the edge of Brooklyn.

_Ugh. Disgusting. Humphrey territory._

Her feet hurt like hell.

She had clearly been walking too long.

_Why had she been walking?_

_She could've taken a cab._

_Or a limo._

She wimpered.

_Limos._

"Ugh," she stomped her foot.

Not that anyone could hear. It was practically dead around her.

A few cars passed, and she watched as the remaining open stores finally shut off their lights.

She wanted Chuck.

That's all she wanted.

_Why hadn't he come after her yet?_

_Was Vanessa REALLY that important? _

_That he couldn't come after her first?_

_Didn't she matter enough?_

She brought her hand up to wipe away the tears she had tried to imagine were not really there.

She kept trudging.

Not really knowing where she was going.

Not really caring.

Not really knowing or caring to begin with.

The final lights were switched off.

The streets were desolate.

And she was alone.

Another sigh threatened to escape her, when it was covered by a quiet gasp. She was pulled back into the darkness. Strange hand over her mouth. Freezing arm tightening across her torso. And she felt tears. Real, genuine, painful tears drenching her neck from behind.

"Shh," the voice said, almost stuttering. "Don't say anything."

…………………………………

A/N: Oh my goodness…I really MUST stop with these long chapters, and I guarantee the next one will be not so long…or at least, hopefully. Lol. XD OH goodness, you'd better review this! It took sooooo painstakingly long and is THREE PAGES more than the last one. Whew! *wipes forehead*

So, I hope you loved it…I hope the suspense is officially getting to you….probably won't be able to update until later this week, but show your appreciation and review. ;p I love you all for reading! =D


	14. The Different Darkness

A/N: Hey all, I have to admit…I've had this chapter done for about a week, but I've been trying to get a beta reader and the one I chose…turns out she's really busy all the time, so I will just be looking over my chapters carefully for awhile…and then hopefully soon enough get a beta, so if you are one! Or know of one!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! I'd just really like to get these chapters up within a week, so…um, yes. I really do SO appreciate all of your reviews, especially those of you who decide to go on and ON about what you loved and why you loved it! ;p You guys are super awesome! =D

*I OWN NOTHING!

………………

Ch. 14—The Different Darkness

It was dark. Darker than before. And nearing 1am. It may have not been in the best interests of Dan and Nate to go wandering around the Upper East Side in the deep of the night. Especially not in their attempts to find Brooklyn. But after Nate's more than overbearing nature towards Dan during their discussion with Chuck, he did not hesitate to comply when the Brooklyn native refused to take any vehicle but their own propelling feet. After all, he could not entirely blame Dan for not understanding how Chuck Bass worked. He probably still held a slight grudge over attempting to date rape Jenny the previous year.

_Jenny._

He had NO idea what he was going to do with that situation. The petite had always been a good friend to him, and he to her. But he could have NEVER guessed in a million years, that she would have developed such….INTENSE…feelings for him. Okay, so maybe 'intense' was too strong of an adjective to use in this case, but even the idea of a crush was mindblowing. Sure, since ending things with Blair he had begun to notice how attractive he really was in the eyes of other women. But Jenny wasn't a woman. She was a girl. She was…_is_…Dan's sister. And he JUST moved in. The idea was preposterous. And he had no intention of fulfilling her wish list to make him hers…he just didn't want to hurt her. She was like the little sister he never knew he had. He didn't want to lose her just because his amount of affection was on a completely different playing field than hers.

_How did everything become so complicated?_

"What are you thinking about?" Dan's words jolted Nate from his mind-numbing thoughts.

He turned to him, watching the brown-eyed expression grow in curiosity. "Vanessa," he lied. Bringing up Jenny again after admitting to being in love with Vanessa would probably not be the wisest of choices. It would certainly confuse the undoubtedly middle-man. And he WAS planning on thinking about Vanessa…eventually.

Dan nodded, with a small smile forming on his face. "So you said you love her?"

Nate's eyes twinkled at the thought and he chuckled softly. "Yes, I did," he said, satisfied with admitting to the truth for once.

"I…I knew you guys had something great going, but I didn't think…well, that you were in this deep," he said, seriously.

"Sometimes it just hits you, you know?"

Dan looked towards him, accepting the gesture, but seemed a little doubtful.

Nate could feel the tension building and just watched the steadily lost face on his new found friend. "What is it?"

"Ah…nothing, it's nothing," Dan waved his hand casually to shrug him off, but for once in his life Nate did not let it drop. He drained his confidence with his own piercing gaze. "Okay," the Brooklyn boy admitted defeat. "It's just….the two of you, you and Vanessa, were hardly together. A few weeks at most, with SEVERAL complications in between," he emphasized, widening his eyes.

Now it was Nate's turn to nod and remain silent.

"I mean, how do you find love in all that?"

Nate stopped walking, and Dan turned to look at him. "You were poor. Serena was rich. I had STRONG feelings for her when she finally gave you a shot. And I didn't exactly back down from them…not at first. Your parents have a history, yours and Serena's. You were not exactly on her best friend's 'most approved' list, and among many other things, a member of her inner circle tried to rape your sister…"

_Jenny. Damn it. Why did I have to bring her up again?_

Fortunately for him, Dan had now turned oblivious at the mentioning of his own flesh and blood. Nate continued, "So…tell me, how long did it take you to fall in love with her?"

Dan's serious, eager expression turned into a wide genuine smile. "Point taken."

They resumed their walk, and for awhile Nate liked the comfortable silence they seemed to have fallen into. But he could not resist. He knew he did not have the right. Chuck had told him so tonight. He had sold his best friend's rights to Dan Humphrey, even if it was not solidified yet.

But old habits die hard.

"You really shouldn't have messed with Chuck tonight, Dan."

Those brown eyes widened again, and he tried hard not to laugh. "A-are you serious?"

"I am," Nate said, completely serious.

"Look, don't take offense to this, man, but…why do you care?"

Nate's eyes narrowed. "He was my best friend since way before anybody else even really mattered to me."

Dan rolled his eyes. "I know…'pre Blair period'," he said, mocking his own earlier comments, "I get it."

"No…no, you don't get it," he said, halting again, "Chuck means a lot to me."

Dan's eyes rose at this. "Then, why are you fighting?"

He didn't respond at first, only letting out a bit of an aggravated sigh and beginning to walk again. He should've known Dan's out of place arrogance had some moral twist to it. Some underlining aid to join the two upper east siders together again. "Just don't mess with Chuck and Blair, okay? They've got a good thing going."

Dan might have laughed. Might have mocked. Might have responded incredulously about how that statement was even more ridiculous than the ones Chuck had spoken himself earlier that evening. Even if he was discreetly trying to bring Chuck and Nate back together, it didn't mean he understood that Chuck and Blair needed to be in that place. But somehow he just…got it. He _didn't_ understand them. _Either_ of them. Chuck and Blair had always been this heinous, evil mystery…even if a part of him had unraveled one of the Devil's layers a few weeks earlier in a jail cell. So maybe…just maybe, if he couldn't understand either of them, in their guarded, bullying mass….maybe that meant, they could understand each other.

He said nothing. And Nate was satisfied.

……………………………………….

The door slammed behind him. It was dark. And empty. And it taunted him. Every misguided action. Every time he HADN'T gone to the police. Every time he surrendered to that looming figure that pulled him to the worst of consequences. They moved. They avoided things. He got a new partner. He learned a new trade. And he pulled his brother down with him. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. It was becoming harder and harder to tell himself that he was trying to do right. That he was the good guy. That he was the victim.

Kevin pulled the right sleeve of his shirt up, just above the elbow. He pressed down on the lightly colored skin. The bruises were fading. It had been a long time since he had last succumbed to Jason's beatings.

Too long.

Leaning his head against the solid wood of the front door, he finally let the tears come. The screaming. The agony. He let it all out. It was not right to pretend everything was okay in front of everyone, when on the inside that was the farthest thing from the truth. He had wailed and thrown things and been forced to pay for his actions with the whip and the nails kept in the far corner of his brother's room.

It was always the far corner of his brother's room. No matter how often they moved. He trembled, just thinking about it. He wanted to call Vanessa, go to her and empty everything. He had never had someone to empty things to before, and he had hoped his first crush wouldn't be the one to take on all the burdens…but there was no one else. And yet, he couldn't. He couldn't tell her that she drove him to kidnap Blair Waldorf. Vanessa, in all her irritation towards the witty aristocrat, would NEVER wish this upon her. He was sure of it. And telling her…would not only cause guilt, it would involve her again.

No.

He wouldn't do it.

He wouldn't involve Vanessa Abrams.

It was probably even best not to speak to her again.

As long as she stayed away from that Diner…she would be safe.

But it wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough knowing he'd saved the one person to give him hope in his life of forced pressure and violent abuse.

He had kidnapped someone.

An innocent, beautiful girl…who by the looks of it had not been having the greatest day of her eighteen years. Being kidnapped by a fourteen year old surely wouldn't have improved anything. So, he paced. He paced and cried and screamed for what seemed like hours. He hadn't been alone in so long. Not by himself. His brother didn't trust him. And he didn't trust the 'highly respected' partners he kept on bringing home. He never let anyone in, afraid that they would get caught up into the mess that was his life. And afraid of the rejection that would follow…either before or after the realization of his true identity. The result was a bottled up boy, desiring escape, but doubtful that it would ever come.

No fourteen year old should have to live like this.

"I'm sorry Blair Waldorf…"

"I'm sorry Vanessa…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

The wetness consumed his face, and soon his cries dissolved into wimpers…and then nothing at all.

…………………………………..

"Shut up!!!!" the sound echoed throughout the rusting room, so much that even the pipes on the opposite end began to rattle.

She shivered. It was cold. And she was tired. And lost—_no scratch that__**--**_KIDNAPPED. How in the world Blair Waldorf had gotten kidnapped…she would never know. And by an adolescent no less! She must've been really caught up in her thoughts…and needless to say, she was planning on NOT EVER journeying to Brooklyn again…if she could help it. It was OBVIOUSLY too dangerous for pristine beauties like herself.

But now she could not think of how to manipulate. Or bitch at whoever the hell this idiot was. Or even try to escape this death pit.

She was exhausted.

And emotionally broken.

And he had slapped her.

In her silent reverie, Blair had still become very aware of the change in touch. The boy that had captured her…he had been gentle, and regretful…she could tell, by the tears he left on the back of her neck. And he had apologized. More than once. She had kicked and screamed, and he had held her tight enough to him so she wouldn't get away. But only just.

He did not want to do this. It was not something she had to question.

Of course, this was only in retrospect. In the moment, she had shown no mercy. And hardly noticed when the gentle boy handed her over to a rougher, older fellow. A man showing her the regard that she had shown his middle man.

Her movements had slowed, and his voice had risen. Now she was strapped to a rickety old wooden chair. Firm enough that it wouldn't break, yet damaged enough that it could not possibly be comfortable. Duck tape stretched around her wrists and ankles onto the chair, and she remained silent.

And he told her to be quiet. Over and over.

And she always was, minus her original screams.

But he kept yelling at her. Trying to silence the quiet whispers that must have been running through his mind. He was clearly troubled.

So, he slapped her.

He kicked her.

He punched her in the face.

More than once.

Multiple times.

"Speak," he spat, pulling out a more comfortable chair, so as to sit straight across from her.

Bloody lipped, bruised face, scratched arms, she stared at him. She only stared. It was difficult to breathe.

"Speak woman!" his voice was rising again.

"What do you want?!" she choked out, spit rising in her throat.

Now, he laughed, murmuring nonsense, hardly audible to anyone but himself, and her own senses had grown numb. He fumed at her though, that she noticed. He forced himself closer to her, so that their face were only inches apart…and after this hour long assault, she hardly had the energy to pull her face away.

"Tell me what you know about Chuck Bass."

Her eyes widened then, as much as they could, and she found herself reeling back. Like his name alone had woken her up from the darkness. Had caused her senses a second wind. Had made her mental clarity something to fight for her again.

She felt his face moving away slightly, yet waiting in suspense to hear what she would say.

Still, she said nothing.

"Let's make this easy for me, princess."

She blinked slowly, and he gripped a hold of her wrists tightly. She winced in the pain of his dirty nails clutched against her fragile skin.

"If you tell me…I'll let you go. No strings attached."

Her nose flared and her eyes could have killed him on the spot. Had they had the power to shoot flames.

"Never," she spat, sending the fluid gathered in her mouth across his rough skinned face.

So, he slapped her again.

And interrogated her, until she had no will left.

But she was silent. Only a gasp escaped her.

She would say no word against Chuck. None to his favor. Not even what he meant to her.

And so, Jason stalked across the room. He paced, trying to come up with a plan, it looked like. He had had testy victims before, but never one so entirely stubborn after the beatings. She looked like crap after what he had done to her. But he never ended a session without answers, and so he returned to standing in front of her.

Looming over, he almost whispered, "I could rape you."

Her eyes did not meet his, but stayed glued to the ground. "You wouldn't."

"I've done it before…to other girls," he said, almost too casually. "Girls much more cooperative than YOU have been."

Still, she did not meet his gaze.

"I'm not like other girls."

He scoffed at this.

"If you had gotten me kidnapped to rape me, you would have done it already."

He was silent. And she was truly scared he would hit her again, but her body had reacted accordingly before… she knew she would survive.

At least for a little while longer.

He paced again. Only a few feet in front of her this time.

She blinked slowly.

"How long have you two been together?"

She blinked.

"Are you just friends?"

Her eyes stayed closed.

"Is he good in bed?" he laughed at this one.

She still said nothing.

"Do you love him?"

Her breath hitched, and a single tear rolled down the side of her face. It was the first real emotion he'd seen out of her since she'd brought in by his pathetic little brother.

"Ah…" he said, knowingly.

And she cried, desperately trying to muffle the tears…but finding it near impossible without the use of her hands. She bit her bottom lip, hoping it would do something…but it only caused some blood to draw…and she cried harder. Not for her physical pain, but for her inability to conceal her biggest weakness.

He smirked, sitting in the chair across from her again, this time crossing one leg over the other in a satisfied position. He slinked back, and watched her suffering in her pitiful agony. He had gotten his answer. And it wouldn't be the first one.

_Yes. You will tell me. You will tell me…everything._

……………………….

A/N: Please review!!! =DDDDDD I know this one was pretty angsty, but it was shorter and I'm hoping you still appreciated it. ;) Heh.

Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! =DDDDDDDDD

I'll try to update soon!!! But reviews always help. ;p


	15. Line of Vision

A/N: Hey all…I know the last one was a bit angsty, and YES, this one gets more intense…but hopefully you will all still be in love with it and review wonderful things! Lol. XD Ah…or maybe I'm too hopeful. Lol. XD

ANNOUNCEMENT 1: Make sure to vote on the future CB stories poll on my profile!

ANNOUNCEMENT 2: If you are a beta, or you know of one…who betas quickly (as in within a week), please let me know! I'd like to acquire one, so I can be positive that there are little to no typos within my lovely chapters. ;p

…..

Ch.15—Line of Vision

It was cold and empty at the Waldorf residence. All of the boys had vacated it long ago, and Dorota was quick to follow suit. The lights were off and the doors were locked. And outside a single parked limo rested.

The trees swayed and threatened to discard all of their leaves. But it wasn't their time yet, and so they stayed. The wind was bitter. The sun had set long ago. And the constant buzz moving slightly across the passenger seat, woke the sleeping driver.

He muttered something unintelligible, and rubbed his eyes to awaken them.

"1 AM?" he asked groggily, reaching for his phone to shut off the damn buzzer.

He sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"1 AM…1 AM…1 AM…" he muttered, continually rubbing the forefront of his head, trying to remember what had last happened.

Jason. He had left long ago. Something having to do with Kevin, he was sure. Chuck and Blair had gone inside hours ago. Two teen boys had gone in about an hour or so later. Not together, but that was the way they left. And then…and then…

"Oh damn!" he cursed, realizing the inevitable. He hit the steering wheel hard in his fury.

Chuck Bass had left AT LEAST an hour ago, and _he_ had fallen asleep.

A professional private investigator does NOT fall asleep on the job. Especially not one so experienced in this line of work.

Then again, he wasn't exactly a….well, Jason wasn't…well….

There was no time to think of what exactly they were. What their "jobs" exactly detailed. They had a new project. They have a new project.

His name is Chuck Bass, and he just got away.

Tom Wyler looked ahead of him. The first time since his mini meltdown had begun only five minutes earlier.

The limo.

It was gone.

Chuck Bass's limo was gone.

And that's when the final detail came into place…

Kevin.

Jason.

Blair Waldorf.

_That's right_.

Blair beautiful, naïve, unfortunate Waldorf.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes again. He hated getting teenage girls involved. Even if he _was_ still sticking to the story that Chuck wasn't in love with her. None of this was justified.

But Chuck wasn't there.

Because Blair had left.

Because SOMETHING had happened inside of that apartment.

Wyler looked up to the building, and it seemed to loom over him. He turned the key into the ignition and started the car. It made a slow rumbling noise as he pulled out of his parking space to head down the road. He grabbed for the now cold coffee sitting in the crowded cup holders to his right and took a long swig of it.

It was cold.

It was nasty.

But it would keep him awake. It would have to.

He _HAD_ to find Chuck Bass_._

Worry clouded him as he slowed at the stop sign. His breathing grew in speed. It was very uneven. This whole case had grown on his nerves. Jason was out of control. He couldn't restrain himself, and sure as hell couldn't handle that helpless brother of his. Wyler had tried to get in between them, to help. But Kevin didn't trust anyone, and it wasn't like he blamed him. Partners came and went all the time, and with no parents from a very young age, and no real friends…

Well, he just didn't want to think about it.

Something was different about this case though.

It hit close to home. For Jason.

It hit VERY close.

He _HAD_ to find Chuck. Before _that boy _found Blair Waldorf.

This wasn't just an investigation for Jason.

It was revenge.

………………………

That green creaky door opened ever so slightly, and he had predicted it.

He had heard them coming up the steps.

Had practically known when their loud chatter would decrease to a mere whisper.

And the second the two shocked faces found his eyes boring into theirs, he nearly broke out into laughter.

But he didn't.

That would ruin his plan. Would ruin his intent for being so serious.

He lowered his gaze though. Only for a moment, and the two boys slipped in, closing the door behind them. Dan turned and noticed Vanessa and Jenny curled up against each other on the couch, falling asleep to an old movie. He turned back to look at Nate who was taking in the whole situation as well, and could almost guess his thoughts.

_What the heck?_

_Vanessa was here?!_

And…his personal favorite….

_My Hell and my Heaven._

Yes, it would certainly be interesting how Nate would deal with the whole Vanessa and Jenny situation. And Dan would make sure he'd be there for it—or at least hear about it soon after, to analyze how it had been dealt with. And if either of the girls had been hurt in the crossfires.

"Boys," Rufus's voice jolted them out of their thoughts, and that mesmerizing gaze that had encircled the two sleeping beauties.

They both turned and walked to the elder Humphrey who was standing behind the counter. The lights were dimly lit, and only in the kitchen. Both of them took a seat on the stools sitting opposite of him. But no one spoke. No one knew how, and though Rufus had been contemplating how exactly this would all go down, he was unsure even at this moment how to begin this conversation.

"It's 1 AM," he began, and the boys' gaze immediately fell to the ground. "On a school night, no less."

Silence.

Only ever silence.

And maybe some slightly altered breathing.

Rufus watched both of them intently, but neither dared speak.

"Both of you were not home for supper."

The guilt swept lightly dripped down the side of Dan's face, and Nate moved his hand up to loosen his collar.

"Both of you left messages. One on the phone," he gestured to it, "and the other on a scrap piece of paper."

The two of them looked at each other, and then reluctantly turned their gaze to the concerned parent before them.

"1 AM."

Dan nodded, "I went to find Vanessa—"

"So did I," Nate added quickly.

Dan almost went by way of glaring, but restrained himself. "We both did, though it was not intended. We were worried about her."

"Hmmm," Rufus spoke carefully, "funny thing is, she was home with Jenny when I got here."

"We had no clue," Dan began.

"None," Nate confirmed.

Rufus searched the desperate expressions on their faces, and after a moment, nodded. "I believe you're telling the truth."

They both released an unsteady breath.

"Thanks Dad, I knew we'd be able to tell you…just this whole thing is getting so weird, and I didn't want to involve you yet…or…ever…and I just—"

Rufus waved his son off. "I get that you couldn't tell me, but," he paused, "Care to tell me where you were?"

Both Nate and Dan let out a muttered chuckle.

Rufus raised his eyebrows response.

"You're not going to believe us," the brown haired boy forced out.

"Try me," Mr. Humphrey said, grabbing a stool behind him and sitting on top of it. He leaned in closer and folded his hands across each other on the countertop.

The boys shared an awkward, uneasy look before Nate successfully looked back to the man who had so graciously taken him in. "Does…Blair Waldorf….ring a bell?"

…………………………………

The city lights kept the young boy from falling asleep completely. Rows of them. Over and over and over again. It was a numbing monotony that lost the boy in his own helplessness. He would wonder what life would be like. Attending school for longer. At the same place. Having real parents, and not just an abusive older brother. Having friends. Real friends. Friends that lasted. Not having to worry about life or death everyday. And not just for him, but for anyone he interacted with really.

He wondered these things.

But now he was alone in the back a taxi. Well, the taxi driver was up front obviously, but he hardly took notice. He just told him to drive. Hadn't told him where to, and he wasn't even sure he would have enough money if he stayed inside the vehicle much longer. But he had to get out of that place. He had to breathe the air of freedom, if only for a moment.

He was fidgeting with the phone in his pocket, but it wasn't his own. It was Chuck's. What in the world was he going to do with CHUCK'S phone?! He supposed he'd give it to Vanessa. He supposed she would know what to do with it. He supposed.

All those words. His brother spat reckless anger in his face. It was always his most creative tool. Besides the….the…he cringed. He couldn't even finish his own thought, and unconsciously moved his hand to rub the fading bruises along his opposite arm. The scratches on his back were no longer visible. But it would only be a matter of time. He had gotten too involved in this case. And usually that would keep him safe from the abuse.

_But Jason was so unpredictable. _

He let go of Chuck's phone, and pulled out his own, going through his contact list. It looked lengthy. Almost like he actually had friends. But no. The twenty plus names listed included his brother, his prior employment bosses, and all of the partners Jason would bring home.

They were no friends of this.

The first partner that his brother brought home had beaten him worse than Jason. A part of Kevin believed he was the one that taught Jason so many techniques of abuse. His brother had told him that he had gotten rid of that partner—Mickey Davidson—_because_ of the abuse. But he knew that was just a cover-up. There was a reason the beatings intensified after he had gone.

_Making up for lost time?_

No. He had a purpose in coming out tonight. And it wasn't just to get away. The way Jason talked about Chuck and Blair, Kevin got the feeling Chuck would be coming after her. That he would try to save her. But he wouldn't know the first place to start.

That's where Kevin would come in. He would help Chuck Bass. It would be the only way. The only way any of them could get saved…even if he was killed in the process.

He closed his eyes slowly, imagining the torturous ways his brother would choose to punish him for his betrayal. He should have never kidnapped Blair Waldorf though. She didn't deserve it. And though he didn't want to bring Vanessa into this…

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

His fingers slowly and carefully found Vanessa's number on Chuck's phone. He entered the code into his own phone. Even if he never used it after this one time, he would always remember it. He would always remember her.

Before shutting off Chuck's phone again, he slowly began to flip through the photos. There were a lot of them. There were pictures of him with a blonde boy…and a blonde girl, but this Blair dominated most of them. Most of his texts were from her too. He was really head over heels.

And this worried Kevin. His determination would be TWICE as strong. This wasn't just a crush or a fling, or a "feel-good" relationship.

This was love.

And he felt it in his gut.

He lifted his phone up moments after dialing in Vanessa's number and waited. He didn't know what he would say to her, or how it would all come about…but he was only too grateful when the answering maching picked up.

"Hi, you've reached Vanessa Abrams. Please leave your name, number and a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Bye!" he smiled at how cheery her voice was. How full of life was that curly haired beauty, who he'd gotten into so much trouble.

He'd avoided it all. And now he was slamming it back into her face.

Leaving a pathetic little message about wanting to talk, Kevin buried the phone back in his pocket and let the tears begin to roll down his face once more.

"I shouldn't have done it…I shouldn't have done it…" he whispered, sniffling and trying his very best to keep his voice down. The last thing he needed was a common cab driver overhearing his toxic family secrets.

He forced himself to breathe normally, and braced himself against the window, the tears still falling and staining his shirt and every inch of that dirty glass.

"You all right, son?" the cab driver caught his gaze in the front view mirror.

Kevin's eyes widened for a moment and he nodded, wiping away his remaining tears with the sleeve of his shirt and his rounded fist. He prayed to God Almight that no more would fall. He prayed. He prayed.

He looked away from the driver, but could feel the piercing gaze of concern reflecting onto him from that god-forsaken mirror. The tension was killing him. Every person felt like a suspecting prey about to latch onto him. About to discover everything he was hiding.

But then he saw it.

He saw what he had been watching for, what he thought he would never find.

"P-pull over," he spoke hastily.

The cab driver looked at him hesitantly, but obeyed the command.

"Yes, ri-right here!" he exclaimed.

He had spotted a parked limo. Someone getting out. The appearance matched. The license plate numbers matched. He had been overall too lucky.

Who would've thought Chuck Bass would end up in Brooklyn?

_Apparently he had a sixth sense about where his girlfriend was. _

Kevin wasted no time. He flung some money in the cab driver's face, thanked him hurriedly, and avoided eye contact as he rushed out of the vehicle, careful not to look too suspicious as he followed the young Bass down the cluttered alley.

_Did he expect a follower?_

_Or did he just have a fondness for dark, messy places?_

Kevin nearly laughed at how ridiculous his last thought had been, but he didn't want Chuck to catch onto him. Not yet. He had to first see where he was going, and when he noticed there was a dead end at the of the alley…he knew it had been the former.

"What are you doing?" Chuck turned around in an instant. He hadn't assumed exactly who would be behind him. Following him. But he definitely didn't expect this.

Kevin lost his confidence in the dark gaze that shot through him. Chuck after all WAS three years older than him, and from what he had read in the records left on the table in that horribly scarring apartment…he didn't have a good history…for kindness.

"I….I…"

Chuck's eyebrows narrowed. "Well?"

Kevin gulped.

The seventeen year old took a few steps towards him. "You got out of a cab, and followed me. WHO are you, WHAT are you doing, and WHAT do you want?" he spoke slowly, but there was clearly venom lacing his words.

Kevin's eyes widened. His mouth opened slowly, but nothing came out.

So, Chuck waited.

…a grand total of three seconds.

He sighed. "Where are you even from?" he looked the boy up and down, "Brooklyn, I'm guessing?"

Nothing.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Well, this has been fun, but I have somewhere to be," he pushed past him to walk out of the alley, "so if you'll excuse me."

"You're in trouble!" Kevin nearly shouted, sudden fear for everyone involved becoming ever present in his mind, especially Blair's tortured face…and Vanessa's laughter fading. He didn't like that feeling.

He heard Chuck scoff. "Excuse me?" he looked at him incredulously, "Chuck Bass does not get in trouble. I learned long ago that if you can't get approval by being good, then there is no sense in avoiding the bad," he said matter-of-factly.

Kevin was frozen, but squeezed out a "no…"

"What was that?" Chuck asked. "Trying to deny my words? What are you—14?"

Kevin gaped.

"Ah….whatever," Chuck brushed it off and continued walking away.

"Wait!" Kevin called after him, but the older boy just kept walking. "Wait! This-this is important!" he grabbed a hold of Chuck's sleeve and the boy turned around in a fury.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." He emphasized, grabbing onto the younger boy by the collar of his shirt.

Kevin gulped. "I-I have to tell you something," he spoke. He was so afraid, the fear shone in his eyes. But he had to ignore it. This was the only way.

The ONLY way.

"WHAT is it?!" he almost whispered.

"You're in trouble. My brother is a P.I. and he's been investigating you…"

Chuck rolled his eyes at this, and released his hold on Kevin. "Please. Who would be investigating me? And for WHAT reason? Not even my own FATHER investigates me, and he investigates EVERYBODY," he looked at him knowingly.

Kevin gulped again. "I don't know why…" the cries rose back into his throat, and Chuck's offensive tone nearly left him. "…or how…and I'm endangering both of us by telling you, but…"

"But what?" Chuck asked, sincerely. "If your brother is really a P.I., which by the way I'm still finding hard to believe…there would be no harm involved. Private Investigators do just that. They investigate. There's no harm caused if someone finds out their investigating."

Kevin was silent at that, which Chuck found odd and managed to roll his eyes again because of where this conversation had led. "Look," he put his hand on the boy's shoulders, "it's late. I'm guessing you're a little tired and probably making up things because you had a long day, but—"

"I'm telling the truth!" Kevin nearly screeched.

Chuck's eyes widened and he nodded briefly. "Oh, I'm sure you are," he said, unconvincingly.

"I-I am, You have to believe me! I-I—"

Chuck put up his hand to silence him, as he sighed.

"I…" Kevin's mind was going out of control. He HAD to get Chuck to come with him, or NOBODY would be safe. They wouldn't be safe either way, but at least this way he would know where he was…would maybe be able to alter the outcome. "You have to come with me," he declared.

Chuck laughed at this, and shook his head. "No…I am not coming with you. I have to find my girlfriend. I've spent far too much time here already, so…if you'll excuse me?" he said, releasing his hand and turning away again.

"Blair Waldorf?"

Chuck froze.

"She's as good as dead if you don't come with me!"

And that caught his attention. He turned around in a flurry and caught Kevin's by his collar again, shoving him against a nearby brick wall belonging to a shop of some sorts. "Don't you dare talk about her like that, don't you dare!" he growled, the desperation in his voice evident. "What do you know about this? What do you know about her? How do you know her name?!" with each accusation he pounded him further into the wall.

"Please…please…" Kevin pleaded, "I…I didn't start this…I….please…" his cries broke out and he could not stifle them any longer. Slowly Chuck loosened his grip and lowered him off the wall. He ran a hand through his hair once they were free, and closing his eyes slowly he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice softening. "I shouldn't have done that."

Kevin was still breathing a little hard, still trying to resolve himself from the attack, as he crumbled down the side of the wall.

"I just…I've lost her so many times," he gulped, "I don't know what I'd do." He paused. "Are you all right?"

Kevin nodded briefly, and reaching deep into his pocket, he pulled out a silver phone.

"What's that?" Chuck asked, curiously looking over into the hidden spaces of the boy's hand.

"It's your phone…" he said, barely a whisper, as he opened his hand…allowing for the older boy to take the item.

Chuck held it delicately, turning it on…finding the pictures and texts all still there. All in place. Nothing gone. Nothing vanished. All the memories….even the little text war Vanessa and Blair had shared. His breath caught in his throat as he thumbed his fingers into the photo album of him and Blair. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned away.

By now Kevin had recovered, and he stood fully, walking closer to the now emotionally filled man. "Do you believe me now?"

Chuck turned to him. "How did you get this?"

"I…." he began, but Chuck shook his head, unwilling to let his anger boil over again.

"Nevermind. You don't have to tell me."

Kevin looked at him unsure.

"But…where's Blair?" his voice broke, and the broken boy could hardly contain his relieved joy at the statement. It was earnest and loving, and…determined.

Finally. _A breakthrough_.

Kevin nodded in assurance, and a tiny smile lay on his lips for a fraction of a second. "Follow me."

…………..

A/N: Okay, don't know how great this chapter was, but please REVIEW!!! =DDDDDD I don't know if you saw those Nate/Blair spoiler pics…but I did and was devastated…so though this is not CB fluff, it is certainly a walk in the OPPOSITE direction of those dreadful spoilers. *shudders*

Hope you loved this! I'll try to update soon…but as you know, reviews always help. ;)


	16. Means of Escape

A/N: Okay, this has taken me too long, I agree, but I am DETERMINED to get this chapter done today! Call it a happy valentine's day present, whatever! ;p Although, I have to warn you…I will not be updating this story for awhile after this chapter, b/c I've made a schedule of when I update things and I plan to stick to it! *huffs* So yeah….several other stories will be updated after this, and not all of them on , but some on and yes. Just as a forewarning. ;p I would go on and on about how the NB pics have been driving me insane and I just don't know what to do with myself and this is why I am updating…but, alas, it is not. Heh. I have actually calmed down from that realization, though I do not know how long it will last. Heh. I actually am updating so soon (not just b/c I feel it needs to be done) because several people have been asking me this week when I will update. Lol. And this might be because I've had more than a couple meltdowns this week, thinking that I was a crappy writer. Lol. Don't worry I've recovered, but yes….that might be why. Lol. XD Anyways, I love you all….and I'm a sucker for all those simply amazing reviews you guys give me! Thanks again! I would expect this chapter to be a lengthy one, so hold onto your hats read on and make sure to review! *gaspage*

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Unfortunately. *grumbles*

ANNOUNCEMENT: As always, if you haven't already done so, PLEASE review on my profile for the next multi-chaptered CB fic I will be writing. ;p

………………………………………………..

**Ch. 16—Means of Escape**

That dingy warehouse had not gotten any better. If anything, it had gotten worse. Jason had stood from his comfortable seating and paced around the bitter brunette. Dust gathered in clouds around her face, and she coughed, but it was the only sound she would make.

Another hour had passed, and that hour ago he had thought he was finally getting through to her when she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying. There had been headway, and he was so confident in himself that it would not be long until she unravelled all of her boytoy's precious secrets.

That's how it had worked with his other victims. They were stubborn and bitter and hardly showed any emotion, until he got through with the beatings. Blair Waldorf was no different. Except with her, he had to taunt her relationship with Chuck Bass, the love of her life. Beatings were nothing to an insecure girl, which clearly this one was. She was used to beatings, at least of the emotional sort. But from what he was starting to piece together, this _Chuck Bass _was her everything. He was…her weakness. And her…this…solid demeanor was just the shell he needed to break. And he had broken it.

Or so he thought.

He thought that once he broke her, if even a little bit, that the rest would not be so difficult. That she would be like those he had threatened to kill, and she would come more eager than ever to tell him the inner workings of Chuck Bass.

But she wasn't.

She was even more silent than earlier. And once her tears receded, there was nothing but the scuffing of his shoes against the dusty floor.

Clearly, he should have not been so confident. But when his business started growing years ago his confidence had built along with it and there was no way he could back down and try being humble again. He had his brother to do that for him. No, Jason was full of himself. And terrorizing innocent victims? It made him feel stronger.

He heard her sigh.

And as if he wasn't cocky enough, the skidding of his shoes against the dirty ground became suddenly multiplied with the sound of her voice. Or her breath rather.

She could feel him smirking as he rejoined her from where he was at the opposite side of the room.

"Ready to talk?" he whispered seductively, nearing her face.

She scoffed and turned her face away. "You disgust me."

His head jolted back instantly. _What had happened? She was upset. She was crying. And suddenly she was…_

She turned her head back to him at his silence. The smirk had fallen, and settled directly on her own features, as beaten up and torn as they had become. "What? You didn't expect a girl to get some backbone? I couldn't be crying in here the _whole_ time, now could I?"

His jaw dropped, and after a moment he moved to slap her, but she ducked her head just in time, and used the force to also stomp down on his foot with her six inch heels.

"Ow!" he cried out, "You Mother F—"

"Language," she sang out wistfully, as he limped away from her a safe distance.

And a few minutes later, when some of the pain had dulled down, he was back by her side again, though truly not in the comforting sense. Blair had gotten so wrapped up in her feelings about Chuck and about safety that she had completely forgotten to embrace her bitchy side, a side that she was well practiced in and almost never forgot to enforce. So, on realization of this, she put away her tears and thought in the most logical Blair Waldorf type of way. The only way she was going to save Chuck and herself from this madness, was if she stood up for him, for her, for them. She was not backing down. She had had her little bout of tears. She was done with it, and the only way it'd happen again, would be if Chuck died or was severely wounded, and by the determination she now held…that wasn't going to happen.

Not if she had anything to say about it.

She felt Jason walking around her encased in that chair, and felt as light as a feather. He leaned his head forward to sniff her hair and she placed her feet directly onto the ground so as to push the chair back harshly against him.

He grunted in pain, and her smiled furthered itself up her lips.

He pushed the chair around a bit. Slapped her, kicked her, punched her square in the face. But he couldn't get her to cry.

"I'm getting a little impatient," she huffed. "Can we be done here?"

He shook his head incredulously at her, and whipped up her skirt to show her slender legs pinned together at the knee. He lowered his face closer to her center, and the anger began to boil within her. Once he was just near enough, and the duck tape around her ankles had just a little by her struggle to get free, she sent her knee flying into his crotch, and he doubled over in pain. Though not before she gathered up a massive amount of spit in her mouth and hurled it at his mop of greasy hair.

He was still clinging to the chair for support, but that changed the instant she placed her feet directly on the ground again, and moved back against the floor. It was ridiculous to think that she could do this all the way to the door and then somehow escape, while still being strapped to this poor excuse of a chair. But a little distance closer never hurt anyone.

She watched as he stumbled to the ground, and grabbed the comfortable seating he had so conveniently placed nearby, dragging it across the room.

"Amateur," she muttered, from her place in the room.

And he turned to look at her, but he said nothing. He needed a new game plan.

He had understimated this wild child.

And he needed some time to think.

_To plan_.

Or there would be no saving his career…_or his reputation_.

…………………………………………..

A cold, almost eerie atmosphere took over the Humphrey residence as both Nate and Dan tried to explain why going to Blair's house in their concern for Vanessa, had been a good idea. Of course Rufus stayed pinned to their worry-stained faces and tried his very best in working his understand facial expression to everything that had been going on.

After an hour or so of this, the boys finally concluded their tale, which though unrealistic seemed to fit the part for these particular circumstances. Rufus leaned back on the chair he now found himself accustomed too, though obviously not so far as to fall off.

"Hmmm…" he said, not five minutes later.

Now it was the boys' turn to refuse to turn away. They had explained everything down to the very details of what had happened in their own days, and what Chuck had decided to disclose to him.

"Chuck, now he's another interesting character," Rufus pondered.

Dan looked away, feeling the exact same thing and not knowing how to counter his instincts and his friendship with Nate.

"We can trust him," Nate said, assuredly, and Dan supposed he should have expected it. But the way things were between Chuck and Nate lately, he wasn't the most sure he could have been.

Rufus turned to the blonde boy, so eager to win Chuck into their lives. "Nate, you're a good kid," he began, "And I trust _you_," he emphasized, pausing for a moment, as if unsure how he would break the news to the child of someone who had just died.

Nate waited, eyes wide and sure with what would come next, more hopeful that his instincts would be blocked in this particular scenario.

"But Chuck raped my daughter…"

Nate sighed, bringing a hand to his face.

"That's not exactly something I can forget," Rufus finished.

Dan remained silent. He was not going to get on Nate's back about this one, he promised himself.

"I understand, Mr. Humphrey, believe me I do. And maybe I'm biased because we're best friends…"

Dan raised his eyebrows at this. Last he recalled, Nate and Chuck were referring to each other as _ex_-best friends.

He continued on, refusing to acknowledge Dan's surprised reaction, "but Chuck's not that person anymore."

"Oh, like he doesn't go around screwing anything in sight?!" Dan blanched, and they both looked at him.

_Damn it._

Nate turned back to Mr. Humphrey. "He's changed. And maybe he does still whore it up a little bit," he paused, noticing Rufus's facial expression and the slow temporary closing of his eyes, "but it's not the same. He doesn't rape. He doesn't go out of his way to get what he wants, because what he wants…_and needs_…cannot be found in his usual conquests," he finished his statement in a near whisper.

Rufus' eyebrows furrowed at this. "What are you saying Nathaniel?"

Nate pursed his lips and laid his folded hands on the counter table. "Chuck is in love with Blair."

The Humphrey men gaped at this, but kept their thoughts to themselves.

"He's been in love with her since the middle of last year, since _my_ blowout with her," he sighed, "and it's changed him. She brings out the best in him, makes him a better person," he paused, bracing himself for what he would say next, "They belong together."

The two Humphreys both glanced at each other again.

"I mean, why else do you think I didn't go back after Blair again?"

Dan opened his mouth, but decided now was not the best time to open this can of worms. He wanted to know where Vanessa stood. If the only reason Nate hadn't chased after Blair again, was because Chuck was supposedly in love with her…did he still have feelings for the ice queen that had happened to reciprocate certain emotions for that Bad Boy Bass? Rufus simply nodded at all the information that had been gathered. Not really sure if he could decide for himself how he thought about Chuck at the moment, though he knew women certainly had the reigning power over men at times, and Nate's theory was definitely not unlikely. He was about to open his mouth to suggest what to do concerning Vanessa, when some moaning was heard from the opposite side of the room.

All three of them turned to see Jenny stumbling to get past Vanessa on the couch, and finally standing with little to no balance to suit her. She rubbed her eyes, and brushed her blonde bangs out of her face, leaving a disheveled appearance for the men that stood before her.

"Jenny," Rufus spoke, tearing her away from her sleepy daze.

"Dad," she said, wincing at the light that greeted her once she reached the kitchen. Then, she noticed the two boys sitting on the side of the counter facing her. "And Dan…and….and," she squinted to the final figured, "Nate," she declared, almost shocked that he had been there.

She looked away from him, not awake enough to register what this meant for her. "What time is it?" she exhaled, running another hand through her messy blonde curls.

"A little after two, I believe," Rufus said smoothly.

Jenny nodded absentmindedly, looking around the Loft with sudden interest. "And you guys are still up…" she rambled.

"Yeah, look, Jenny, I'm sorry about today," Nate suddenly spoke, and Jenny's face snapped back to his. Suddenly her eyebrows narrowed, and he knew he had crossed a line.

Dan simply shook his head at the naïve Archibald. He knew his sister well, and knew two in the morning was really not the best time to be discussing matters of the heart, regardless if they had just been doing it moments earlier.

"I….I have to go…sleep," she gestured towards her room.

"Of course," Dan nodded, and that was all Jenny needed to escape from that only too unbearable situation of Nathaniel Archibald.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart!" Rufus called after her, but to no response. Dan patted his father's arm comfortingly, yet with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"It's okay, Dad," Dan said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, y eah," he muttered, turning around to finally address the day-old dishes sitting in the sink.

Dan looked to Nate, who's fiery blue eyes were anything but settled. After everything that had been addressed that evening, the thing that surprisingly stood out the most to him was Jenny's possible feelings for him. And how he couldn't let them go on unaddressed.

"I…" he began.

And Dan just simply waved him off. It was all the incentive he needed to chase after the cranky blonde who's heart he may have broken.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Nate called to her, and continued to follow after her until she had stopped, sending him to an unexpected hasty halt at the action.

She turned around, pretending to be calm and completely fine. "What is it, Nate?"

He sighed. "Look, I just wanted to apologize…for earlier, at school, for rushing off so fast, and—"

"Nate, save it."

And he stopped himself, looking at her concerned. He had hardly been aware of how she was feeling that morning, but when Dan made it aware to him that the normally peppy blonde had developed feelings, feelings that may have always been there to some degree…he knew this morning had affected her. _How could it not, when he had been so prone to find Vanessa? The very girl she was probably jealous of_. He gulped.

She sighed. "Do you still have feelings for Vanessa?"

He nodded subtly, but she could still tell he had done it, and it pained her to have another guy fall through her fingers. Though she supposed none of them had really been within reach to begin with. None of them had really connected to her.

She turned away from him, so he wouldn't see the beginning of tears dribbling down the side of her face.

"Jenny," he reached for her, but she pulled away, turning to face him and trying as best as she could to soak the tears back into her system.

"No, it's ok, I get it, Nate, I'm sorry," she backed away slowly, getting closer to her bedroom door.

"Jenny," he barely breathed. He looked so broken, and he knew he was hurting her, "I…I care about you."

And she nearly laughed at this, "I know, like the little sister you never had, right?" She turned away, and his face broke into a million pieces.

"Jenny," he reached for her again, never growing tired of saying her name. She truly did mean a lot to him, but it was not how she wanted, and so it somehow seemed useless to her the attempts he had made. She slipped inside her room, slamming the door in his face to prevent any more confrontations.

He sighed deeply against it, truly frustrated, before heading back out to the kitchen. And once she was sure he had gone, Jenny let herself crumble against her side of the door. She cried then, unable to take how messed up her life had become and how wretched she was for worrying about how Nate felt about her, when Vanessa clearly had a much bigger problem that none of them were able to currently comprehend. The tears flew down her face and formed huge puddles at the base of her neck. Another guy attempted, another love lost, yet not really found in the first place. She sobbed and choked on her tears, and eventually found the way to her bed. She snuggled hopelessly lost in her bed, wishing these worries would simply disappear. And she'd wake up to a peaceful life, one not so full of…drama.

More…._contentment_.

More…_peace_.

She sighed deeply, and tried her very best find the way to slumber. But slumber would not have her, and so she continued with her muffled crying, along the side of her sweet cotton-covered pillow.

…………………………………………

The lone streets of Brooklyn did nothing to calm the nerves of Chuck or Kevin, but the fourteen year old had insisted this would be the best way. If they planned on sneaking up on his brother who had so eagerly demanded the capture of Blair Waldorf, they would have to do so without any vehicle around.

The element of surprise.

Chuck didn't know what to say for the first hour or so of their journey. It was true somewhere in his mind he had wondered if this young kid actually knew where they were going, or if he was just making up some nonsense to get him in trouble. But he could determine these things, and he knew the moment he looked into Kevin's tear-filled eyes, that he had been telling the truth. This P.I. thing was beyond weird, and it almost seemed like the boy had been surprised by the definition Chuck gave. Like he had been told a certain definition his whole life and was afraid to accept anything else.

"Kevin," he spoke suddenly, and the boy nearly jumped. Unconsciously, Chuck put a steady hand lightly across his mid-back. "It's okay, It's just me."

The boy seemed pretty shooken up, but he nodded after a few moments and tried to suppress his gulp. "Yeah…I…I know," he confirmed.

But it didn't fool Chuck. "Hey, how did you know where to find me?" he questioned. He didn't want to seem too pressing on the youngster, but he needed answers, and he figured he could probably get them most easily from him.

Kevin reached up to scratch his neck awkwardly. "I…I told you."

Chuck raised his eyebrow at this, coming to walk with his at the same pace.

"My brother's a P.I. and he's been investigating you."

Chuck stopped walking, and crossed his arms facing the boy. Kevin soon felt the air drifting between them, and stopped as well, turning to the ritzy teenager.

"He…he gave me information on you. He…tried to bribe me into investigating you."

Chuck rose his eyebrows at this. "Really?"

Kevin nodded.

"And weren't you intrigued? Didn't you want to discover something?"

He shuddered, remembering something similar had brother had once said the first time he tempted investigation. "No. I wanted no part of it," he spat, and turning, started to walk again, but Chuck was quick to catch up with him.

"Hey, hey," he pulled him to another immediate stop by the tug on his arm. Kevin jerked away, but Chuck noticed in the quick movement how he sleeve flew up a little bit. There were marks. His eyebrows narrowed with a sudden concerned.

Chuck gulped, walking closer to him. He pulled up the sleeve again, though Kevin resisted initially. "My god…" he stared on at the scars. Scars that had probably been a lot deeper and more visible once upon a time.

Finally, Kevin forced down his sleeve in a rush, and Chuck let go, more in shock than anything else. Slowly, he looked up at the kids' face. His head of red curls, his shining green eyes. The fact that they were all in place, and looking as perfect as any normal kid from Brooklyn, set a fire to his soul. He hardly knew what to say, and when to say it.

"My life's not perfect," Kevin finally blurted, and Chuck was taken aback by the bluntness of it all. "But if we hurry, if we get there soon…then we can save a life, instead of waiting for it to be destroyed."

Chuck's eyes widened at this.

_Blair._

He had almost forgotten. He had gotten so caught up in why he was being investigated and who this kid was that claimed he was in so much trouble, and who, apparently, was in a decent amount of trouble himself. But Blair…and suddenly Kevin's words hit him straight in the gut.

_"But if we hurry, if we get there soon…then we can save a life, instead of waiting for it to be destroyed."_

Chuck panicked. If he couldn't save Blair, he would never forgive himself.

"K-Kevin," he tugged on the collar of his shirt, careful not to show any scarrs and hoping there would be none lining his neck, but he was hardly looking at him. And he didn't have time to think how Chuck Bass, Mr. Confident, was stuttering over a P.I. and a woman.

The boy looked to him, concerned. "What is it?"

"You _have_ to tell me everything," he said, emphasizing every word.

"I-I can't," he said, nearly losing his balance in the despeartion of his voice.

"You _have_ to," Chuck said, coming dangerously close to desperation himself. "Sh-She's my everything."

And Kevin, though very sure of himself that he could not really disclose more than he had made known, made a personal note to himself that this is what love is. "I…can't I just take you to her, and be done?"

But he looked at him, holding back the tears as much as he could, and Kevin knew it would not be enough. The very thought, to Chuck, of losing Blair Waldorf was worse than losing his father or Nathaniel or anybody. He was gripping the boy and he could not even tell if it was hurting or not. He only knew he needed to get through to him, because as badly as he would feel for setting more dents on this fragile kid's exterior, he would feel worse if he couldn't pay back the son of a bitch who threatened to hurt Blair. Saving Blair was not an option…but payback _always_ was.

"I want to tell you," Kevin began, however weakly it may have been, "I just—I'm scared."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed his hands, letting them fall to his side. "You can take your time, and we can walk while you figure things out…but by the time we get there, I want to know everything. Please."

Kevin gulped and nodded solemnly. "Okay."

………………………………………………………….

Some time had passed, though the sniffling blonde was not sure how much exactly. She could hear her clock ticking somewhere in the room, and then began to wonder if it was not her own imagination that made problems in her head. Dwelling on all these guys that had let her down had certainly made her feel better. There had been nothing wrong with them at first glance. Was it just her, or was she the cause for their downfall? At least in her mind, it seemed so.

She sighed, changing positions in her bed. She had done this near twenty times and still had not gotten up to change out of her day's clothes, the uniform that she had put on early that morning, when she had been attempting to woo over Nate at school. She groaned inside her pillow at the thought. _What an idiot. How in the world could she have decided to do something so lame? So out of character? Was she becoming desperate or…god forbid…needy?_ It was all too exhausting to think about. But it was not too exhausting to flip over in her bed one more time.

While doing so, she felt the distinct blowing of the wind flowing through her open window. Why in the world she had decided to open her window early that morning or perhaps the day before, was beyond her. She just didn't want to think about it. But the cold kept hitting her face, and covering herself deep in the covers did not seem to do very much.

She groaned, but silenced herself once she noticed how unbelievably quiet it had gotten out in the kitchen, where the boys were supposedly continuing to talk since she had barricaded herself in her bedroom. She gulped. They would be coming in soon, or at least her father and brother would. They would come to comfort her, to tell her she would meet someone great someday and to not worry about these troubles now. It simply infuriated her, how they thought they could make _everything_ better simply by expressing a few simple vague facts.

She tossed the covers across the bed, and ran across the room to her closet, but not before pausing at the door to see if she could hear any footsteps nearing it. There were none, and if she was really quiet she could hear some of the whispers starting themselves up again. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly headed to her dresser, switching into some warmer, yet fashionable clothing. She had called Eleanor that morning and said she was sick and would be back the next day. As unlikely as it would be asking for yet another day off, Jenny thought maybe it was a possibility regarding the circumstances. But as she stuffed some money in her pocket, and threw a bit of a warmer jacket on, she began to hope beyond all hope that she would be back in a few hours.

She just needed to get out.

To escape.

To find her way through this ridiculous madness called teenage life. _Was it so wrong that she wanted some boy drama that actually consisted of being in a relationship?_

She sighed, again, and crawled her way through the open window, shutting it almost closed behind her.

_It would just be a few hours._

……………………………………………………………………….

"Damn you, Jason!" Wyler cursed, pushing his foot farther down on the gas pedal, and tossing the phone back on the passenger seat. He had been driving around for near an hour, because the warehouse Jason had decided to take Blair Waldorf was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Some low down outcast place on the edge of Brooklyn. He could get there without calling. Had been there a few times already, but he figured Jason would want to know when he was coming.

He had gotten edgier by the minute and didn't want to be the one to burst in on Jason absorbed in one of his wretched bad moods.

_He had walked in on too many of those…_

Wyler focused his eyes back on the road. He needed some sort of distraction. And thinking about the countless times he had walked in on Jason beating up his brother were forever etched into his brain. Especially those few times when eyes had connected. Not between him and the beater. No. Between him and the victim. Between Wyler and Kevin.

He didn't want to have to face that with this poor innocent girl, no matter how bratty she had been indicated to be. She didn't deserve this. And even if he didn't believe in teenagers being in love, especially these two, especially when Chuck Bass was the male counterpart. That still didn't mean she deserved to be kidnapped and tortured simply because she knew him, and was close to him.

Wyler ran a hand through his hair and tried to focus on the road, which was becoming all the more difficult as the night wore on. He sped up and tried his very best to clear all horrible images from his mind.

She had looked so happy with that Chuck Bass. She was giggling and smiling, and he didn't know if she was like this usually. But she seemed beyond normally happy…for anyone. And it was always with him. With Chuck Bass, the notorious womanizer that he had been so sure was not capable of love.

Well, maybe he could settle with her being in love with him. Maybe it just wasn't entirely reciprocated.

He wondered then, if Kevin had been happy like that once. Before the beatings. Before the pressure. Before Jason had gotten so swept up in profits and curiosity and need to know everything. He sighed, wondering himself why he had gotten into a business such as this, wondering if it had been to save that young boy from the family worsts.

He tried calling Jason again, but to no avail, and just as he was setting the phone back onto the opposite seat, he felt it vibrate beneath his fingertips. And flipping it over quickly, noticed a different name blaring across the screen. His eyes widened, and he fidgeted quickly with the device, bringing it directly to the side of his face.

"Mr. Bass," he said, coolly, trying not to show the impression of failed calmness. He nodded numbly, listening to every word the man was saying. He gulped, trying to focus on the road, but it seemed the night was getting the best of him, and he found himself growing slowly lightheaded.

"No…you see, we'll get it done, sir," he said, hardly noticing when the nervousness crept back into his voice. "We'll get it done. We're very close to achieving it, Sir. Sir? Mr. Bass?!"

The tone.

The words.

The way he could practically hear the man spitting across the opposite line his disgust for what had been done and what needed yet to be accomplished.

Wyler lost himself in that phone conversation, trying to hold onto both his and Jason's career, not only for the sake of profit, but he knew what Jason was capable of…and where he would go to unleash his anger, if this deal did not pull through.

The rain had started to pour, and he did not notice. The streets, though mostly emptied, started filling up with a few straggling cars. His grip on the wheel had loosened, had reached his now pounding head with the verbal failure he was experiencing on his phone.

Everything was held by a single string.

So close to breaking, what had been built up for so long.

"Mr. Bass! ! Please! Sir!"

It was no use.

The man was unreasonable.

And unforgiving.

And in the heat of the moment, Wyler could not handle either.

The wheels swerved. He lost control of his grip in the frustration of that _deadly_ phone call. And was sent straight into the opposite lane. Straight for that unsuspecting taxi driver.

**SCREECH.**

…and everything went black.

……………………………………..

A/N: Well, tell me if you liked this chapter! It took me like all freaking day, and I'm not exactly how sure how good it is, so please review and inform me…so I don't feel insignificant! ;p Oh…and like I said, it'll be awhile till I update this particular story again, but reviews always help…and I will get back to it as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading! And…Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day! ;p


	17. Calling For A Change

A/N: Okay, I AM still writing my chapter for tonight. It may be a little off though…since I feel sick from these god-forsaken side effects because of the epilepsy I just discovered and now is late to me, since I'm supposed to be going to bed 2 hours ago or somethin…oh, and unless I have some unbelievable talent for writing these types of chapters in a little over an hour, it will techniquely not be done tonight but early tomorrow morning. *sigh* Anyways, if it makes you feel better…I believe that according to my outline this chapter is more of a filler chapter. Don't be too disappointed. I will be updating this story quite a bit for awhile and there is not even that much left, so it's okay. Also, if you were ever afraid of me running out of ideas and therefore stories…have no fear. 'Book of Beginnings' is essentially previews of all the stories to come and I have at least 40 planned for that particular selection thus far (even if they haven't been written up yet)…I will be writing CB stories for quite some time.

Also, one more little thing to mention before I dive in…I believe today was one of my buddies on fanpop birthday! Happy Birthday, Elli! And as promised….since I have been so completely unmotivated for vids as of late…after each of the following 'So What If I'm Jealous' chapters until the story's end….I will be writing and submitting a chapter of a little fluff fic, based on that delightful icon of yours (will post icon in the first chapter of that story). More to come on that later, ladies and gents, now on to swiij…

…………………………………..

**Ch. 17—Calling For A Change**

The chirping of blue jays and quiet, rusty vehicles woke the cranky brunette from her anything but peaceful sleep. The chair had no headboard to it and so, even though she had drifted off soon enough….when Jason had halted his interrogations and amateurish attempted rapes, _Chuck could do way better,_ she never hesitated to think…the sounds or morning woke her instantly.

Her eyes fluttered open, noticing that Jason was exactly where she had last seen him…pacing on the opposite end of the room. It never ceased to amaze her how utterly disgusting this warehouse was.

_Dusty._

_Dirty._

_Dark._

_And unkempt._

_Not to mention it was in Brooklyn. _But she had chosen to deny that fact…it was really the least of her problems.

She straightened herself in the chair, drawing the attention of Jason across the room, but also making her quite aware of the crick in her neck. She winced at the pain and vowed to get herself some serious therapy once she got out of here. And a nice long bath...in a hot tub…with Chuck.

_Chuck._

She didn't know what to really expect from him at this point. They had spoken their feelings, but only by beating around the bush as much as possible. It did appear he felt genuinely deep feelings for her, but the fear of him falling for that Brooklyn girl seemed to be popping up again and again. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but Blair made certain that they would not fall…even if Jason had gone back to fascinating himself concerning how big a dust pile he could create with his own ridiculous pair of hand me down shoes. She shuddered, just thinking alone of all the places those shoes had been. Thankfully, he didn't notice, and she was beginning to realize that he was perhaps much stupider than she had first thought him to be.

Even if her face would not heal for days…

_God, it hurts._

Any expression alone drove welled up pain to radiate through her. And that reminded her that beyond her relationship issues with Chuck, which just simply would not disappear for good…no matter how much she wanted them to…there was the fact that Chuck was being hunted by this idiot, and soon enough her silence would not be enough to save him.

She turned her head ever so slightly, in order to witness Jason's ever so dull movements of constant pacing. There was ducktape plastered across her ruby lips now. And the tape and rope surrounding her wrists and ankles had grown tighter. She sighed in how paranoid this guy obviously was.

It wasn't as if she had screamed recently or even really thought about it…_not that anyone would hear her if she did_.

_What…was he afraid of her insulting him? _She nearly beamed at this. Blair Waldorf beaming at acing her kidnapper when insulting was involved.

It did not go unnoticed.

"What are you smiling at?" the man asked, stalking towards her.

Blair's smile nearly flickered away, but it did not disappear completely. She pushed the ducktape off her mouth though, with her lips and tongue, so he could see the almost smile still resting on her face. "Nothing you need worry about," she glared at him. To add to the torture he had been ensuing on her - and Chuck too, she was sure - there was the fact that he had not taken much care at all in plastering that pathetic barrier between her lips and the dirty air.

Jason scoffed, deciding to ignore the fact that she had gotten rid of his third device in containing her so easily. "You think you're so smug. Insulting me, refusing information?" he leaned over her again, bracing his hands on the arms of her chair, crushing her fragile forearms. "I have news for you…"

She tried to look sarcastically amused.

"…it will not go unpaid for."

She cringed at that, as he turned to walk away. She was very tempted at that moment to ask him what the hell he was doing on that side of the room anyways…but figured it was not the best time to ask such questions, and that when he was shoved away in the recesses of a Brooklyn prison, he would get his punishment for treating a Waldorf with such disdain and…she shifted uncomfortably…_abuse_.

**BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ.**

Blair's head snapped up. Jason had not noticed….but it would only be a matter of time. She tried desperately to rip her hands free from the several layered tape, but it was no use. Too much more movement would do nothing but draw attention.

**BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ.**

She whimpered every so slightly, and of course that was the ticket to draw her kidnapper's eye. He stopped his pacing and stumbled over to the Waldorf, of course grabbing the cell phone out of her pocket with ease.

"Answer it," he demanded, and she sent him a look asking if he was a crazy.

Without sinking in on the realization of his foolishness, Jason pressed the proper button for answering the incoming phone call. His hand was shaking and though Blair could not imagine why, she was grateful for it.

"Be calm," he whispered demandingly. And in her desperation she rolled her eyes, forcing herself to imagine herself in a different time…a different place. Perhaps in a dream?

_No._

_This could not be adjusted to any Audrey Hepburn film._

"Yes?" she asked, cockily, ignoring the reaction from the abuser hovering over her. "Humphrey?!" she asked in shock.

Why on earth would Dan Humphrey be calling her? If she had little to no information on Vanessa prior…being kidnapped by a—oh wait, they didn't know that, and all her kidnapper had required was calm, perhaps…

She shoved the thoughts from her mind. "I haven't seen her," she said, forcing a few shakes into her voice. Jason's eyes widened at the sudden difference in tone, but Blair wouldn't look at him.

True, she could have been completely calm about the whole situation, and she had been up until this point, but it was all becoming too clear to her….there were so many connections and she just couldn't piece them all together. Something about this whole investigation was…unusual.

Her eyes finally floated up to Jason's. The phone dropped from the side of her face, where it had been held before. Jason picked it up and stuffed it in his own ratty pocket. Blair's face scrunched up at the new habitat of her most important commodity. She gulped as his face leaned closer to hers.

"I hope you didn't spill anything in that phone call."

"I didn't," she said, half offended half sounding too scared to speak anything else. She had so flippantly turned from scared to death then rude and an absolute bitch. It was as if she couldn't contain her emotions, and she wasn't sure which cover was best…or which she truly felt.

He walked away again, looking smug with himself again somehow, and reaching the far end of the room too fast to be normal.

"I…I just have a question though," she spoke with a stutter and cursed herself for it.

"What is it, princess?" his voice became that of a husky seducer.

It made her shudder once more, very visibly this time.

_Where are you, Chuck?_

"Well?" he asked when silence had slipped between them…longer than expected.

She gulped, and took a deep breath. She had to be composed by the time he had come to stand in front of her again. She had to be the _bitch_ so she could remain believably confident while he was so close.

"Who's your partner?"

…………………………………………….

He didn't know what to say or how to say it. How in the world was he going to tell Chuck everything when he knew next to nothing? He had been telling the truth. He didn't know much about him. He had decided on only discovering out the bare minimum…only doing the very least of what was required of him…he hated these cases.

Chuck sensed they were probably half-way. In the truth of it all, he had no idea where they were going. But it was in Brooklyn and he liked to know that he was in control and that everything would only go down on _his_ watch. There was no telling him things weren't going to get better…or that it would be _other_ people causing the trouble.

_He was Chuck Bass._

…_a scared human being, just like everyone else._

Truth be told, the thing that scared him most was losing Blair. It had been bad enough losing her to Nate, and Marcus—to an extent…but a kidnapper? The end results of that were almost too catastrophic to truly think about.

He wanted to know more.

He needed to.

Because if something happened…

**RING. RING. RING.**

Chuck's and Kevin's thoughts were interrupted. But not by either of their phones. It was the phone that had been hidden away by the young boy. _His brother's phone_.

Kevin gulped reaching for it, and tried to make out a casual, yet slightly confused response when he answered the phone.

It wasn't a usual caller after all.

Not that Kevin would really know who the _usuals_ were on his brother's phone. He was supposed to know, but as of late he had chosen _not _to.

"Hello?" he asked.

Chuck froze in his spot, trying not to look too frazzled as he waited anxiously for the overall summary after the conversation had ended.

He just expected anyone calling that bastard would be connected to finding Blair somehow. No one knew Kevin had stolen it away. Chuck himself had only just found out.

"Y-yes, this is he," Kevin made out. "Uh…okay."

Chuck watched as the boy scratched his neck awkwardly and tightened the temporary shutting of his eyes. He played with the zipper on his jacket and dragged his foot lazily along the cracks in the sidewalk.

He was mesmerized with the boy.

He had never felt such care, such devotion for someone he had hardly known for long.

And after this 'case' was taken care of….where would that leave him?

_Back to his abusive brother?_

The phone clicked shut and was slid back away into whatever compartment it had rested in before. Before Chuck could get a word in, Kevin spoke.

"We have to go to the hospital."

The older boy's eyebrows immediately fused together. "For what reason?" he asked, folding his arms demandingly.

Kevin looked around nervously. "Wyler is there," he nearly whispered.

"Wyler," Chuck stated, hardly believing the statement himself.

The younger boy was frozen in his spot. Both his hands and his feet had ceased to move.

"Wyler?" Chuck repeated, "As in your older brother who beats you, his partner?"

Kevin's breathing quickened, but he would not answer the question. He turned to walk away in the opposite direction they had been heading. "It won't take long," he muttered under his breath.

And the only reason Chuck followed him now was so he wouldn't lose track of the way he would go when finding Blair was of the essence, which he truly believed now was that time.

"If you just show me the way, I can go and get Blair and this whole mess will be done!" he was growing impatient, and Kevin knew it.

He stopped abruptly and turned around. "No. You can't go. Not alone."

Chuck was confused again.

He didn't like that feeling. It hardly ever happened to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kevin's eyes closed temporarily again, but he turned around to finish his speech.

"Just trust me," he said. "We have to go to the hospital. We can't go to save Blair. Not now, not first…and you can't go alone." He heard Chuck huff. "You don't know where it is," he turned back around, snapping at the older boy who nearly melted at the sight.

But he didn't move.

And he was tense.

_Too_ tense.

Chuck reached forward and lay a hand on the boy's skinny shoulder. "It's ok," he nearly whispered. "We can go to the hospital first," he nodded for assurance, even if the boy couldn't see it.

Kevin visibly relaxed, and Chuck released his hand allowing it to fall to his own side. The boy started to walk again, more briskly now, and Chuck wouldn't be surprised if he broke into a jog after awhile. Not that he would so much as follow suit. **Chuck. Bass. Does. NOT. Run**.

There are always exceptions of course.

………………………………………….

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked this. And as predicted it is about an hour or so into the next day. XD I do hope you don't hate me for making this chapter SO much shorter than the most recent ones. But it was a filler chapter and it DID only have two scenes, so that is my defense. Lol. XD PLEASE REVIEW! =D


	18. Guilty Mirage

A/N: Well, it's been awhile, I know…and it'll probably take me a few days to actually get this chapter written up, because there's a lot more involved than the last chapter. That, and the fact that I've been taking a few days to write up all my chapters/oneshots, whatever. Heh. I used to think that I had to write everything at once or it wouldn't sound good, but that's not necessarily true. *ponders* Well, anyways…I have been staying away from the forums, threads, etc. just because everyone seems to be in freak mode (over CV/NB) or just not talking period and it's ridiculous. With this epilepsy I've been diagnosed with, stress is something I need to tone down on…and GG spoiler talk ironically enough seems to be the source of the majority of my stress…piled on with everything else. It's one of those things I can control the stress level on, ya know? Cause GG is just a tv show, just fiction, and I can control if I watch it, if I talk to people about it, if I write about it….what not. Anyways! I know you don't care and you just want to read the next chapter because it's been too long since I've updated this supremely awesome story. XD lol….so, with that said, _so what if I'm jealous_…(and isn't that title ironic for where we are in the show right now XD)…

*****DISCLAIMER***I OWN NOTHING!!! *pouts***

***Don't forget to vote for which CB story I should update next after I've finished this one…which *gaspage* is happening soon!!!

…………………………………….

**Ch.18—Guilty Mirage**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

The high-pitched neutralized beeping sound drained in and out of Jenny's ears. She dragged one of her arms out from under the hospital blanket, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She was slowly waking up.

Feeling came back into her arms and legs as she realized where she was and who she was with. The hospital bed was no doubt stiffer than what was provided for her at home, but…at least she was safe and away from the confines of that unexpected traffic accident.

There was an awkward uncomfortable sense of awareness that came to her when she flitted her eyes open. Someone was leaning over her, for God knows how long…probably waiting for her to wake up.

She gasped.

Then, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nate?" she choked out.

"Shh," he whispered, gently brushing the blonde bangs away from her eyes. He turned to Rufus to inform him of his daughter's re-acquaintance with the world at large, but the older man had dozed off on the cushioned chair in the corner of the room. And with good reason too. The clock hanging against the wall showed a bright 9 AM ticking solid. They had been in the hospital with the little Humphrey for a little over five hours. It had been just about 4:01 when the phone had rung, informing them that Little J was in the hospital after the collision of two unsuspecting drivers, one of which was _her_ taxi driver. Rufus had thought the idea was impossible and that she was indeed safe and sleeping in her bed. The two boys had nearly rolled their eyes at him, but Dan went to check on her just for the sake of argument…sure enough, not only was her bed empty but the window had been left open in her stead. It was not until several hours later that Dan bothered to call Blair Waldorf, to see if she had anything to do with Jenny's sudden departure.

He did not bother to pay attention to the gruff voice of a man in the background…or the young Waldorf's panicked breathing. _All he was concerned for was his sister's safety._

Jenny looked around the room, spying her father in the corner and recognizing finally Nate looming over her. She felt cords draped and stuck all over her, and heard the constant beeping of the heart monitor beside her. The mountains of pillows beneath her head kept her from trying too hard to get out of this resting zone, and the blankets covered her to a solid degree.

"W-what time is it?" she asked, her voice hoarse, trying to make herself okay with Nate's constant comfort methods (_touch and smile_).

"Uh…" he glanced at the clock just above her head, "9:06," he smiled down at her.

Her eyes panicked. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be late for—"

"No. Don't worry about school," he said, before she could finish. And maybe it was just her, but she thought she heard a brief chuckle in there.

Her eyes narrowed. "You think this is funny?"

"What? No! God, no. I just," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

She seemed to relax. "It's…fine," she said, trying to accept how hard he was trying. She kept trying to look away from him, but his gaze seemed pinned to her.

He took a seat next to her, and finally looked away, fiddling with his hands. "You gave us quite a scare, you know," he said.

She sighed, "Yeah, I know," she let out, fiddling with her _own_ hands.

He looked towards her again, and seemed unable to avoid his puppy dog eyes. It was silent for another moment or so. Neither knowing really what they were supposed to say or how they were even going to attempt to say it.

"Where's Dan?" she finally asked.

He was mid-sigh when she said it, and could not help the small smile that escaped him. "He went to get coffee, but that was awhile ago and—"

**CRASH!**

Rufus' eyes suddenly flashed open at the noise. Nate turned towards the door, and Jenny sat up ever so slightly in her bed. All that could really be heard was the sound of a bunch of cups and saucers clashing together, along with the sound of Dan Humphrey apologizing repeatedly to the irritated nurse.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Rufus asked, standing up.

Nate laughed briefly, and then cleared his throat. "It's nothing, Mr. Humphrey. Your son's just making a fool of himself again."

"Huh?" he asked, confused, but then all realization came on headlong when Nate gestured towards the hallway. "Oh, I see."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah," he shook his head, and directed his gaze back to a dazed Jenny who was trying to suppress laughter.

He smirked.

"Dan?" she called out.

"What? She's up?" the older Humphrey child asked, accidentally dropping a few dishes he was supposedly helping to pick up. "Oh ma'am, I'm really sorry….I…oh jeez," he bit his lip, honestly wondering which way was better to go…picking up dishes or leaving them to the frustrated woman. He decided on the latter and rushed into his sister's hospital room. Nate had moved away by this time, as Rufus also noticed his daughter being awake and briefly lectured the blonde boy for not making him aware sooner.

A moment or so later, the nurse then entered the room, choosing to look at everyone but the awkward 17 year old Dan Humphrey. Her hair was a bit frazzled, and nearly all the coffee cups had been drained of their substance, but she chose to ignore that fact and simply pressed a button on the control sitting in her pocket. This would notify some of the other nurses to get more coffee to this room as soon as possible.

"Jennifer…Humphrey?" the woman asked, tucking a stray strawberry blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's Jenny, actually," the blonde in bed said timidly.

The woman exhaled. "Jenny, then."

She nodded.

"The doctor will be in to see you shortly, now that you're awake. I have brought coffee," she glared at Dan momentarily, who turned to look at Nate and his father with an intensified innocence, "and…water, both of which will be refilled to your convenience. Is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head. "No, thank-you."

The woman nodded. "Very well. Let me know if there is," she said, glaring at Dan once more, before exiting the room and continuing on to the other patients.

Nate, Rufus and Jenny all turned their attention to Dan. "What?" he asked, feeling the red swell up in his face. "I was just trying to help," he huffed.

Rufus shook his head at his son. "Would you two mind if I had a moment alone with my daughter?"

"Daddy…" she almost begged.

He turned his head to her, and squeezed her hand, looking deep into her eyes. She saw the understanding and the need he expressed there, and said no more. Looking back up to the teenage boys, he saw their understanding as well and smiled tenderly as they grabbed their things and left the room. Dan was careful to avoid the aggravated nurse on their way out.

"Jenny," he said, drawing her attention back to him from where it was at the closed door. She sighed.

"I know what you're going to say," she said, playing delicately with the covers on her bed.

He crossed his arms in mock fashion. "Oh, do you now? Why don't you enlighten me then?" he prompted.

She scoffed briefly. "You're going to tell me that I should have told you what was going on, that I shouldn't have just left and that even if it was about a boy, I shouldn't have thought that I couldn't tell you." Her eyes, pinned to the bed currently, finally lifted up. Now, she was starting to feel guilty. There were tears in his eyes.

"I just don't want to lose you," he whispered, grasping for the right words. "You're my baby," he said, placing a warm hand against the side of her face to which she leaned into, closing her eyes briefly.

"I'm not your baby, dad," she sighed.

He gulped, forcing the tears to stay where they were. "Yes, yes you are." Her eyes flashed open. "You are the youngest, and you're mine. That makes you my baby."

She chuckled softly. "Oh dad, I'm sorry," she whimpered, and it was all the ammunition he needed to hold her in his arms. Her face became lost in his warm neck.

"I want you to tell me what happened last night, and why on earth you couldn't come to me about it," he said, and she didn't know if she had ever heard him sound more broken.

She sighed, allowing the tears to find their way through her voice. "I—I will, dad. Just…"

"Later?" they asked in unison, followed by some short, quiet laughter.

"Yes," she nodded, sniffling a bit more.

"Okay," he sighed, brushing a few more blonde strands away from her face and kissing her forehead. "I can wait…till later." He smiled softly, and held her to him.

……………………………………………………………………….

Across the hallway, in a very similar room, dwelt an older man.

Quite older than the blonde victim he so happened to collide with five hours previous.

He was uncertain as to where the taxi driver had ended up in that multi-layered hospital building, but he was not planning on finding out. He had to get out of there.

He should've escaped much sooner, but he couldn't move. And he was sleeping. He felt a cast wrapped tightly around his right leg and a bruising pain emanating from his left cheek. His ribs were sore too and he'd be lying if he said his throat wasn't course and numb. However, physical ailments and injury were never something to take precedence before. This time was no exception.

His breaths were short and hard. It probably wasn't in his best interest to try and unhook himself from the oxygen. He only had a matter of time before the nurses would come in to check on him. But it was also only a matter of time before the nurses and doctors discovered who he really was. It _had_ been over five hours; he was surprised they hadn't burst in on him already.

He choked; spit welling up and out of his tauntingly pursed lips. But only just.

_God, save me._

He _had_ to get out, and _soon_. If he didn't…he was better off _dead_.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Move," he urged her, and the bruised brunette inched forward stiffly. "Remember what I said," he breathed gruffly against her neck, "Make it look _real_."

She scoffed. "Well, I would, if you hadn't bought the _absolute cheapest_ concealor or foundation or whatever you claim it is, and from _Brooklyn I'm sure_," she muttered under her breath. In truth, she wasn't muttering that quietly, but he was too busy making himself known through winks and smirks to the young nurses they passed while going from nurse station to nurse station.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "So much for making it real," she crossed her arms.

But this time he noticed. _Of course_.

He draped an arm around her shoulders, letting it slip down around her waist. His grip tightened. "Remember this morning?" he whispered hotly against her ear, and that caused her to halt.

"Please, no," she cringed. She bit her lip and forced the tears to stay in her chocolate eyes.

"Remember," he demanded, allowing his hands to drift further up the front of her body.

Her eyes widened and then tightened in an instant. _Make it look real. Make it look real_. His words rang through her head. And it was hardly her imagination that the room began to spin.

"I…I…"

"Woman!" he whispered harshly.

"I'm spinning!" she cried, but made sure to keep her voice low. He had pushed her against a wall hidden just beyond the elevators. She didn't know where her confidence had gone, and she never entirely realized where it had come from to begin with….but she was frightened now. So entirely frightened. Scared for her life.

_And in a hospital of all places._

She gulped, forcing the memory from earlier that morning when she closed her eyes.

_…_

_"We're going to the hospital," he announced, and she thought he had gone mad._

_"You can't be serious," she said. _

_He snickered. "I can be many things, Miss Waldorf, and yes, at the moment, serious is one of them." He paced in front of her, pausing only for a moment to snatch the phone back out of her shoulder's grasp and force it into his pocket again._

_"You are ridiculous," she huffed, refusing to look at him._

_He leaned in close to her. "Oppose to your other kidnappers, Miss Waldorf?" He placed a hand high up on her left thigh and grasped tightly. She wanted to free herself, but she couldn't move in the way he had strapped her to the chair._

_He ripped the tape off of her mouth in a quick fashion and forced his tongue down her throat, then placed the tape back across her face, before she could say anything or even back away. _

_He walked away from her and paced on the opposite end of the room. "I was listening in on your conversation with Mr. Dan Humphrey. My partner, Mr. Wyler, was indeed the one who unintentionally instigated that traffic accident. We are going to go to the hospital to visit him, and if he has not done so already, we are going to help him escape. You will pose as my girlfriend, and if Kevin is there with Chuck, which it is very possible he will be, since he possesses the other cell phones and I am sensing their partnership as of recent circumstances, and if he comes to you, it is absolutely necessary that you claim to infidelity with me and leave him forever."_

_He could not bear to look at her throughout his extensive speech. She was near tears and confusion so many times that it was too painful to hardly think about in his own mind, let alone how she personally was feeling through all this. He could not entirely remember how he discovered all this knowledge regarding Chuck and his own brother, but the schemes had come to him throughout the night. He had always had to memorize his victims—err—client's files in the past and this one would be no different. He forced himself to see Blair Waldorf as an object now, or perhaps even a whore. It was how he escaped his emotions. _

_"If you obey these orders, Miss Waldorf, if you do as I say at all costs, I promise to save your life. I promise I will not harm him either, this…Chuck Bass."_

_She blinked at him then, and nodded…ever so subtly._

_…._

"Blair!" he whispered, harshly. "Blair," he spoke, this time more gently.

Her eyes opened, and a tear dripped down the side of her face. He wiped aside and carefully applied just a bit more of his messy makeup. "Well?" he asked.

"I remember," she nodded.

He opened his hand to her and unclenched his grasp along the length of her body and her waist. They passed a few nurse stations before reaching the correct one, and there he lingered amongst the nurses, flirting at will.

She stood silently some feet away in the distance. Not having the energy to even attempt escape this time. Too scared from the memory.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Slow down!" Chuck nearly cursed, trying his best to keep up with Kevin's speedy feet. The younger boy did nothing to apologize though. It even appeared to the older boy that he had possibly sped up in his endeavor at speed.

"We…have to find it, have to find him or them or her…no, him…we have to find him, before they find him, we have to….before….yes…." and other mutterings escaped the younger boy's lips.

Chuck did not even attempt to understand what the boy was trying to say. What was coming across his mind, or what he was really thinking.

It was another world…where Kevin was truly from, and Chuck felt for him…badly, but there was no time to figure it all out let alone make up for it.

They had stopped at nearly five nurse stations, asking them all the same question and _always_ coming up empty handed. They were looking for a "Mr. Wyler". They didn't know what level he was on or who he was involved with. They weren't even entirely aware of where they had gotten the information from, but the nurses Kevin spoke to seemed to have a vague clue of who he was referring to, and so continued to suggest a nurse station further along on that level or even on the level or _levels _above them.

Chuck had remained silent for so long, too long, but arguing didn't seem to make much sense. He just wanted to find Blair, wanted to know she was okay, that she wasn't hurt and that somehow they could escape from this madness and just be together. Just exist in a place where there was no jealousy or blackmail or vengeance. Just _them_.

Suddenly, he realized Kevin had stopped. They were not at a nurse's station, not anywhere near one, but simply standing in the middle of the third floor of the hospital. Patients, nurses and doctors seemed to be coming and going almost constantly, like they had nothing else to live for at that moment but to run from one end to the other of that pitiful hospital building.

That's when he saw it.

Or rather…her.

Kevin wasn't staring at nurses or doctors or patients or even Mr. Wyler. He wasn't looking into a patient's room, and he hadn't somehow stumbled across his own abusive older brother.

No, Kevin was dumbfounded, but it wasn't over any of those things….or people.

Chuck refocused his vision and nearly tripped over himself in the process.

_Blair._

……………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So….it only took me two days and I'm psyched over GG right now. For real. I think maybe I won't be panicking for the rest of the season….lol. XD PLEASE REVIEW! =D


	19. Out of Control

A/N: Okay, I don't know if you had issues with shorter scenes or something particularly offended you, but…only 3 reviews on my last chapter? *sniffles* I can only hope that the outcome will be better on this chapter. It definitely will not be a filler…it'll be far more intense, much like the last chapter…I had thought. And hopefully this chapter will not take me too long to write! =D As said before, I don't own anything! And though part of me wants to, another part of me is awful proud of those CBN scenes I witnessed on youtube this morning, thanks to my lack of self-control in preventing myself from waiting to watch 2x22 until tomorrow afternoon/night. Hehe. XD Make sure, still, to vote for the next CB fic I will be writing after this one…on that poll on my profile, and please do review! Favorite parts are a win-win! ;p

***I want to thank my amazingly awesome BFF-Kira for coming up with the fabulous title! =D THANKS AGAIN! =D

…………………………….

**Ch.19—Out Of Control**

"Blair!" he called out to her, trying his very best not to alert the whole floor at his sudden exclamation, but it felt like desperation had been awoken in him. Like he couldn't breathe, unless he felt her in his arms again…and until he knew she was okay.

He was no longer aware of Kevin. He hadn't felt the young boy parting ways with him, or even calling out in an effort to get Chuck to stop charging toward the young, dazed brunette. If he hadn't had a one-track mind before, the new resolve certainly had taken over his system.

Warning bells went off in his head. In the back of his mind, he _knew_ something was _not_ right. But that didn't stop him from dashing across the room and taking her in his arms.

"Blair…Blair…Blair…" he repeated her name over and over, countless times. It scared him to death that she did not wrap her own arms around his rigid, tired body once he had embraced her. The fear he held within himself spread through his trembling hands and arms as he clamped himself around her, making sure she was all right. He felt a tension shaking through her and released her weak body slowly. She winced at the brief contact his fingers made to her face, and he began to realize how badly beaten she was. Whatever cheap make-up had been applied to her face had been forced poorly slopped on.

"Oh my god, Blair…what happened to you? Talk to me, Blair. Tell me I'm not too late," he seemed to be talking to himself, unable to realize fully how she had not actually responded to his worried cries yet.

Jason was completely unaware of the startling lovers' reunion, and seemed to be swept up only in the careless flirting he had started amongst the nurses a few feet away. His presence, however, was the _only_ reason Blair had remained so still and silent. As it was, they inquired of him if he'd like to get some coffee in the cafeteria a few floors down. He declined, naturally. He wasn't stupid and willing to leave Blair alone for a ridiculous long amount of time; however, he did manage to accept the offer of water at the opposite end of the hall.

The moment he left Blair sensed it, and immediately she felt a temporary relief. The scarring nightmares were a horrid thing to fill one's mind with, never giving her a moment's peace, even in daylight.

"Chuck…" she choked out, finally looking up into his deep, crestfallen eyes. The tears began to fall. Her sobbing continued on, and he pulled her to an empty waiting area. He pushed the dried, dirty strands of her hair to the side of her face.

"Blair," he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers as they sat on one of the blue diamond sofas in unison. A soft, jazz music seemed to be the only background noise encircling them in that small room. Even the TVs were turned off, and there were no people visible until the next nurse station and possibly within the hallway in between.

"Chuck," she cringed, hardly being able to take all she had been through. He could feel her small fingers tightening along the fabric of his jacket. A few of her own tears even dropped onto his pants. "Hold me," she broke out. The sobs, the tears, the demand. It was all he could take, and he hated himself for not realizing she had only been holding back before because of some kind of hidden presence keeping her at bay. His arms reached around her desperately, but more gentle than before and he felt her own fragile arms wrap around his neck.

She cried into him, and for what it was worth she savored this moment. She wanted to tell him what had happened, what she had been forced to do and the bruises that she had suffered because of her lack of obedience. She felt him stroke her hair and the near silenced sounds he made against her ear intoxicated the very air she breathed.

"Blair, so much _crap_ has been going on….I just…" he rambled on, overwhelmed by everything that seemed to occur over the length of the last few days. He seemed angry and yet completely crushed.

Blair pulled back slightly and placed a trembling hand across his lips. The chapped warmth of the fullness he displayed drove her crazy. She was aching and scared and in such a fragile position. She didn't know how much time she really had with Chuck, and what exactly would set Jason off, dragging her away and beating her more still. Now more than ever she wanted to tell Chuck she loved him, and that they had to find some way to get out of this wretched hospital and _fast_. Or at the very least, she wanted to tell him where that wretched Brooklyn dump was located, so Chuck could find some way to save her, and _him_ and _them_. A small part of her even ached to save that boy who had first kidnapped her. She was almost certain it had not been _his_ idea. But all of this, all these facts and her very intuition, was swept away in the emotions she felt at this very moment.

His breaths raked her skin, and his eyes penetrated through her.

"Shh," she whispered quietly, allowing her hand to grace the side of his face and become entwined in the hair along the back of his neck once more. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Their foreheads lie silently upon each other again. They were so close now. Chuck had loosened his grip in their embrace several moments earlier, but she was too afraid to let go…and so he hardly created room between them.

He wanted to kiss her. _Badly_. And the thought was not far from her mind, either. But just because Jason was gone, didn't mean he was far. He had left no longer than twenty minutes ago. Easy nurses could keep him distracted, but not for long. She had to keep with the plan, and she had to make every part of the plan look _real_. Be realistic.

"…_if he comes to you, it is absolutely necessary that you claim to infidelity with me and leave him forever."_

**GASP.**

"What is it, Blair?" he asked, pulling his face away just far enough so he could look into her deep brown eyes brimming with tears. He stroked the side of her face, erasing some of the make-up and revealing additional bruises.

He would react to this _later_, he told himself. Now was not the time to grow angry over something he had no control over.

"_If you obey these orders, Miss Waldorf, if you do as I say at all costs, I promise to save your life. I promise I will not harm him either, this…Chuck Bass."_

**GULP.**

Looking just past him, she saw the source of her fear. She pushed herself away from Chuck and stood to her feet. Confused by these actions, Chuck remained still on the couch. As soon as he realized she was heading back towards the nurse station, he sprang to his feet immediately and followed her. The man she had supposedly noticed behind him and in the hall was now nowhere to be seen.

"Blair," he called after her, close at her heels. "Blair, Blair!" he finally got a hold of her hand, and she froze, turning to him.

"What is it? What do you want, Chuck?"

His eyebrows fused together and he had never been more confused over the young Waldorf's actions in his life. It made him feel like Nate. His arms, desperately wanting to follow his mind's new state, desired to cross against his chest, but he would not do it. If he even thought further about releasing his grip on her wrist, he feared he would lose her forever.

She saw the pain in his eyes, beyond the pride and insistence. It was hard for her to cover up her true emotions. To suck in those tears. To believe beyond _all _else how _this_ was the _right_ way. She was not in her right mind, had hardly been for the last few days, or at least the last day and a half. In that dirty Brooklyn dungeon she had been able to control herself. True at first she was only scared…for herself and for Chuck, but once she had been able to tap into Jason's weaknesses, she had taken control. She had spit, attacked his pride and not given in, in the least, anything that he might want or need to know about _her_ Chuck Bass.

The thought of meeting up with Chuck and still being able to confide in him about whatever had been going on, or their lives would be in danger, was one thing…but having to claim she didn't love or want to be with him anymore with the _same_ outcome?! It was almost too much to bear. She had allowed herself a bit of genuine vulnerability while in his arms a few moments earlier, but now she had to get to work. Chuck could save her later…in Brooklyn, she shuddered. He could bring policeman and detectives and all of this could be fixed the proper way. Trying to escape now with Jason probably only a few feet away, give or take, would be too risky.

_She feared him now more than she ever had before._

_Chuck was her weakness._

And as much as she had tried to prevent that knowledge from becoming available to the idiotic and yet extremely powerful and violent kidnapper…he had discovered it.

It was in her looks, and the way the tears had gently cascaded down the side of her face. He only ever really hit home with her when he mentioned the torture Chuck would have to endure.

"Blair," his voice extracted her from her thoughts, and she turned her gaze to him.

The way she looked at him, so broken and yet with this fake assurance, crushed him and he let go of her, his arm dropping to his side.

She gulped. "It's over, Chuck," she finally said.

"What?" he asked, unsure if he had really heard her correctly.

"It's over," she repeated, blinking away the tears that were threatening her very resolve.

"How can it be over?" he asked, stepping towards her, "we've only been together a few days." Perspiration heated and moistened his forehead. Panic was flooding through him. "And your actions just a minute ago _definitely_ proved otherwise."

"I…I've been cheating on you," she said, unable to look him in the eyes. His heated stare was killing her. It pained her to lie him, and with such a horrific fable at that.

"With who?!" he asked, outraged, still in disbelief and hardly caring now if anyone heard him. They were still in the midst of the hallway separating the more crowded areas of that particular floor anyways. The only person that would have heard their particular debate at that moment was the presence suddenly settling behind the brunette.

"With _me_," Jason said, making himself aware to the young Bass by sucking fiercely on Blair's dulled ivory neck. She cringed at his touch and Chuck was not fooled. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Do you have a name, or should I just call you jackass?" he glared at the man.

Jason released his lips and teeth from Blair's delicate skin and in the glimpse of a millisecond Chuck swore he saw the vulnerability existing in her deep brown eyes again, begging him not to take it too far. But after a snide remark, her kidnapper turned to her with a lover's gaze and she returned it, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Accept it," she said.

Chuck gaped at her.

"I was never really yours," she intertwined her fingers with Jason's, and he brought them up to kiss each one individually.

He only stared on at the fake couple for nearly two seconds, before scoffing at their demise.

"I don't believe you," he said.

At that their hands dropped.

"What?" she asked suddenly outraged. She had taken on a particular persona. She had made it look real, or as real as she was able to make it, feeling pained and at a lack of any real energy.

"You're lying. You're doing that thing where you eyes don't match your mouth," and she swore he had been smirking when he said it. _Didn't he know this was hard for her? That she couldn't possibly be enjoying her affectionate actions towards this ass?!?_

Her nose scrunched up, and deep inside her she tried her very best to conceal whatever was so evident to him. Jason backed up a foot or two having grown bored of the brunette's argument with her supposed lover or, in the fake sense, ex-lover. The moment he stepped away, some other damsel in no real distress caught his attention and he wandered off, much to the teens' oblivious state.

"You're over me?" Chuck asked, almost enjoying the most poorly played game she had ever conducted with him.

"I…I……of course!" she said, like it was the plainest thing in the world, fighting hard between the belief that this would save him and her own vulnerability from the pain she'd experienced.

"Hmm," he said, stepping slightly closer to her, so they were now only a breath apart. "Interesting," he whispered hotly against her mouth. She struggled at first against the waves of desire coursing through her, but it was only a matter of time. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at his contact and she unconsciously pulled herself even closer to him.

"Chu—" she moaned in protest, but he swallowed her voice in a rushed wave of tongue-tangoing passion. In her mind she kept telling herself to pull away, that they were both in so much danger and the possibilities of torture would increase to a limitless extent if she stayed put where she was or allowed such actions, knowing that Jason could reappear at any moment.

_But she couldn't help herself._

They had been apart for far too long, and through this she could express everything—things that she couldn't allow through words.

She reciprocated his intense kiss, wrapping her arms around the base of his neck as his grip around her waist continued to move and twist farther up and down her body. She was grateful that nearly no one was around, though that really was the least of her worries now. He moaned into her and she lost control, letting fly free her own groaning suppressed inside her.

"Chuck!" she called out again, allowing the sound to extend to the halls, as she miraculously found the energy to push him up against the nearest wall. He grunted briefly, kissing the sore spots along her neck and the deep bruises he had found on her face.

"You see," he whispered softly, "You're not over me. I bet you haven't even been cheating on me," he smirked playfully.

And that silent sentiment brought her back to reality. A single tear drifted down the side of her face and hit the side of his face. He slowed his kisses, and she gasped from the tears that suddenly would not allow anything to stop the departure from her eyes.

He exhaled, wiping them aside with the softened side of his thumb or kissing them into his own mouth.

"But I should be," she said, her head falling, and her hands, so drugged by the intoxication of the feel of his hair, suddenly drooping. "Over you, I mean," she rephrased. She stepped back a foot or two and looked at him, forcing him to believe what she was trying to say.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she began, as politely as possible, "I have to go find my boyfriend."

Chuck's eyes narrowed as she began to walk away, weak and unstable. Reality then cut through him like a knife and he grabbed for her hand once more.

She stopped, and even allowed for him to pull her closer to him. "I'm going to save you," he whispered, cradling her body against his own for one more brief moment.

And for that moment, she allowed herself to sob within Chuck's warm embrace.

"Blair!" she heard Jason calling for her, pretending he did not know where she was. "Sweetheart…!" Her eyes widened and she untangled herself, holding herself there just long enough to remember what it felt like—in case she never felt it again. The moment she allowed her hand to be free of his and followed the death tone of Jason's voice, she forced the tears away and applied more of the cheap makeup that had been shoved into her pocket.

She regretted her last words to Chuck instantly, but knew if she went back…there would be no returning to her kidnapper and an even greater threat on Chuck's life.

………………………………………………………………

It was the oddest, most unusual conversation he had no doubt experienced with Blair Waldorf. She was frozen still and would hardly say a word. _Something_ had happened to her, something she was not willing to relive or speak about. She had become vulnerable through the space of ten minutes maybe. He had broken through her shell, but just as quick she had resolved into a new façade. And this Jason. _Who the hell was he?! _He was definitely some sort of bizarre maniac forcing _his_ Blair into something she did _not_ deserve.

Chuck paced back and forth along the now abandoned hallway. It had all been so simple. _Follow Kevin. Find Blair. Sue asshole. No, scratch that—KILL asshole. What had happened? It had all gotten so messed up, and he had no idea how._ But he still had to find Kevin. Jason and Blair had walked away but they hadn't left the building, he was sure of it. But what he was even more sure of was how none of this had been Blair's idea, none of this lame _'I'm over you'_ crap she had been pulling. When Blair Waldorf sets up a plan, especially one of manipulation, she makes it look real. And that looked anything but real. Strained and painful was more like it.

"Kevin!" he called out, and caught a glance at Jason as he did it.

Blair was not with him, that was promising and yet somehow very nerve-wracking for Chuck. Silently they both made it past a few nurse stations and, finding Kevin staring into an abandoned patient's room, broke into a run.

Chuck wanted to hassle Kevin for all the trouble he had caused, and he wanted answers immediately. _Where was Blair? Where were they going back to? And what the heck was exactly going on with himself being investigated. He needed answers, and now_. But before his thoughts connected with any quick movements of his legs, Jason grabbed a hold of Kevin, just a few feet away, and for the first time Chuck saw the violence, Kevin had so obviously feared to speak of, in action.

Shoved against the wall. Directly, so his head banged flat against the old picture frame.

Punched in the face. Once. Twice. Three times. More.

Screamed at.

"Why did you come here, you insolent good for nothing kid?! I am ashamed to call you my younger brother! Do you hear me?! Ashamed!! Why did you come? And why did you bring _him_?! What the hell is your problem?!?!"

His only response was tightly shut eyes and a cringing face.

Pushed around. Clothes ripped at, pulled at. In every violent way that a man could imagine with only using hands and cruel words…that's what happened.

All of these actions time and time again.

_Why wasn't he doing anything?_

After too much longer of this excessive pain, Chuck refused to stand still. He was enraged at himself for not interacting sooner! So what if he wasn't directly related or hadn't known the kid for more than 48 hours! He didn't see Blair standing just at the end of the hall. He couldn't conceive how long he just stood and stared at the pain erupting from Kevin's face. No wonder the younger boy did as told or didn't do at all. It was too much to bear. He couldn't imagine growing up like this. _Whatever happened to their parents?? How did they end up like this? _He supposed he should be grateful for the negligent manner of his own father. At least it never amounted to something like this! Kevin had said nothing, not that he could recall at the moment at least. And with every punch and scream and yell, he remained mute, praying to God it would be over soon.

All at once, Chuck jumped in and pulled the bastard away. He threw him up against the opposite wall and started punching his arrogant face out. Kevin, unaware of what had just happened, stood there in shock and eventually raised a slow, weak finger to his bloody lower lip. He could feel the bruises already starting to make themselves known all over his face.

The way his arms and legs just barely held him up. His hair was tossed in every which direction, and a familiar nausea came over him. Kevin slinked to the ground, and brought his other hand up to his forehead.

"Ow," he muttered. "My head…my head…my everything," he sighed, closing his eyes and trying to lose himself from this nightmare.

There was a young, blonde nurse sitting behind the nurse station maybe five feet away. She was very young, couldn't have looked much older than twenty-five. Her pink scrubs were held a sparkling warmth and the striped nametag clipped into the fabric shone the name _ANNABELLE_. Besides being young and extremely quiet, she had an insecure feeling about her that made her feel intimidated by nearly everyone she came into contact with. It was only by pure miracle that she had made it this far in her profession.

So, instead of coming around the desk and trying to put a stop to this madness, she, being the only nurse visible in that vicinity pressed for the security button beneath the tabletop and waited.

This had been several minutes ago, just as the fight had begun. Her eyes widened when Chuck got involved, but she crossed her fingers and snapped her eyes shut so as to soften the blow to her own worried mind.

A harsh shuffle of feet was heard at the far end of the hall. Before the nurse could look up Blair caught the sight of two, no—_FIVE_ security guards about to intervene on the situation. She could not bear the fact of Chuck getting in trouble for this on top of everything else when he only meant to spare the life of that poor young boy and herself. She walked over to Kevin and touched his shoulder gently. He looked up at her, confused at the action, and then turned his gaze in the direction she was looking.

Instantly, he stood up and made to assess himself with the most normal position he could manage.

"Chuck," she whispered. When he did nothing to cease his movements, she said his name again with more of a demanding tone, and when that still did nothing to still his movements she reached forward and pulled him back by the fierce rounding of his shoulders.

He ceased.

With that, Jason unaware of why things had changed, moved forward to punch Chuck a few times steadily and howl at him for attempting such a stupid endeavor. Some of the nurses from down the hall finally came from out of some patient rooms to discover the racket, but before anything could be said, the security men arrived.

"Who called for security?" the tall, red-headed leader of them all announced.

At this, Jason halted his arm and stepped away from Chuck, almost as if he was pinned up against the wall again. This time with more ease.

The nurse behind the desk slowly rose to her feet and raised her hand awkwardly. "It was I," she said, unhitching her nametag and holding it out for them to see. "Annabelle," she attempted a smile as the red-head looked at her confused.

"I…I hit the," she gulped, trying to maintain her focus. Even speaking to people, especially those she didn't know and who were in authority above her gave her the worst nerves. "The red button," she concluded. "It," she sighed, forcing herself to keep eye contact, "It says security on it," she finished.

The red-head crossed his arms and was about to respond when one of the guys behind him came forward and said, "I'm Kent," he said, slowly and the guys behind him rolled their eyes at his dramatic gesture. "Thank-you for calling for security. What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"They uh…were fighting," she pointed hesitantly at Jason and Chuck, with a brief wave to Kevin.

"Thank-you miss," the red-head said, "We'll take care of it."

She nodded briefly and sat back down. Whatever nurses or employees had come out to see what all the fuss was about had by now returned to their current tasks. Kevin stood having regained a bit of his strength from the need for keeping appearances. He was sore still, but it wasn't the worst situation he'd been in and figured acting the part would be best in the long run for all of them. Blair was leaning against the same wall she had found Kevin by. Her arms were wrapped around Chuck's waist as she buried her face, almost sobbing, into the back of his shirt.

He couldn't believe he had gone so far, and it surely would not bode well for him because he had taken such action. He could only imagine what would be done to Kevin or Blair because Chuck had felt some unnatural brotherly need to defend the younger boy's honor right then and there. He wanted to tell the security guards right then what was going on and figure out the rest later. But Jason knew too much about everything. He was working with people who could destroy them, and that certainly was not just in the financial or emotional state. Now was not the time to end things, and he sensed that by the way Kevin tugged on the edge of his shirt.

Now he just had to focus on breathing.

"I'm sorry," Blair whispered into the wearing fabric of his shirt.

Chuck just nodded…and gulped.

"We're fine, sir," Jason said, taking the lead and ignoring the glare coming from the other three individuals.

"Fine?" the red-head asked.

Jason nodded as if nothing had been going on. "Yes," a simple misunderstanding, that's all."

The red-head looked at his suspiciously. "So you were just beating each other up because of a…misunderstanding?"

Jason nodded again, now seeming very confident. "That's right."

Kent looked over to Annabelle, who was now focusing intently on the papers in front of her, hoping not to be asked anything else. Perhaps even regretting calling the men up to begin with. He broke from his clan of partners and walked over to her.

"Annabelle?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Oh!" she nearly exclaimed, having become really shocked from his sudden existence in front of her.

He had brown hair, she noticed, and hazel eyes. His smile was perfect and he had a gentle face. But she had no intent of continuing this conversation. She was done with so many verbal interactions in the space of ten minutes.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he continued in the same low voice.

"You didn't," she said, refusing to look back up into his eyes. "Can I…help you with something, Kent?"

His eyes widened and he smiled at the recognition of his own name coming from her pretty, pink lips. He leaned his elbows on the counter just above her and drew his face closer. "As a matter of fact, you can," he said, raising his voice a bit. He hoped none of the other men had become aware of just exactly what he was doing or he would be teased about it constantly for the next millennium. _Always trying to flirt with the young, naïve nurses_, they would say. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it. _He never did anything without a particular agenda in mind, and it was usually not as perverted as his coworkers made it out to be_.

"I'm…sorry?" she asked, suddenly looking up at him and giving up all her attention to his inquisitions.

"I'd like to know the whole story," he said, pulling his head back.

She sighed harshly. _So much for keeping to myself._

Somehow, Kevin and Chuck decided that it was the safest route to agree with Jason's idiotic ramblings. They agreed to the misunderstanding, said it was just getting carried away and that they wouldn't let it happen again. Those suspicious eyes seemed to be forever planted in that red-headed leader of the hospital security guards though, and even as he walked away from them, he seemed uneasy.

"Come on Kent," he called out, passing the nurse station. "You can flirt with the nurses on the second floor."

But Kent waved him off and the red-head seemed to accept it, the rest of the men simply laughing it off and following their leader on to the elevator.

All of them sighed in relief, and though it appeared their safety had become evident, Chuck tensed up again.

"You," Jason said, pointing at Blair. "You're coming with me. Clearly you fail tremendously at trying to keep orders," he pulled her away from Chuck, but the young Bass held on to her grip of him.

"You can't take her anywhere she doesn't want to go. Release her," he said in a dangerously death-threatening voice, his eyes dark.

Jason laughed at him. "What power do you have? Do you honestly think I can't have you and your girlfriend's throats slashed while you sleep the night you think you're free?"

Chuck released her.

"Not for me," he said, slowly.

Jason smirked. "Oh, I know. She's all you care about, isn't she?" he scoffed, "How very sweet." They walked in the opposite direction of the nurse, so as to not attract attention. Chuck wanted to go after them, wanted to do something to stop them, to stop all of the chaos had suddenly erupted so soon. _Since when do security guards not give warnings or fines or anything after an intense punching match has been witnessed?_

"Kevin!" he said, turning around instantly. He refocused his thoughts and brought them back to the purpose, the task at hand. "Are you all right?" he asked, examining the boy through scrutinizing eyes.

Kevin blinked slowly and then let out a soft chuckle. "Who, me? Of course," he cleared his throat.

"Kevin," he said in a warning tone.

The young boy's face fell and became quite serious. "We can't talk here, not like this."

Chuck's brows fused together. "I don't understand. Didn't we come to—"

"He's gone," the boy interrupted.

Everything in Chuck was screaming at him. _What the hell were they supposed to do now?!? _

"What?" was all he could manage.

Kevin nodded, gulping.

"What about Blair?" he finally asked.

The boy sighed, running a hand through his thick red curls. He pursed his lips, still feeling the pain from the previous attack from his brother. It probably would be wise to ask for some ice or water for his wounds or just plain stress, but they had to get somewhere and it had to be a secretive thing. If they involved the authorities too early in the game, they would be done for.

Besides, a hospital security guard trying to woo the naïve young nurse was not who needed to know about this.

"A detective more likely…" Kevin finished his thoughts out loud, unaware.

"Huh?" Chuck asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Nevermind. We have to get out of here," he said, turning to him, " and we have to do it now."

"That doesn't answer my question," he said, irritated.

"Both of you are even more in danger now, more than you were before. You have got to listen to me about this."

"You won't even tell me more about this situation or this supposed person that is stalking me!" Chuck's voice rose, growing more frustrated by the second. He didn't want to pressure the poor boy or exceed the limit by which he could really function, but he was losing his nerve. He had almost had Blair. _Twice_. And now he _knew_ she had been faking.

"I don't know, ok?" Kevin said, forcing his voice to a whisper.

Chuck followed suit. "You do know something," he whispered, "more than you're letting on."

He sighed. "Look, you have a PI, yes? One that you use for your own personal benefit?"

"Yeah, so?" he asked, not finding the direct point of this particular fact.

"Lead the way."

And he understood. Things had gotten serious—far more serious than before they came to this _damn_ hospital. A fast attempt to rescue Blair from some Brooklyn Hellhole would not be enough now.

They needed _professionals_.

…………………………………………………………………

**TICK.**

**TOCK.**

**TICK.**

**TOCK.**

Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered open. A dark moan erupted from her, and an almost content sigh followed.

Vanessa raised her head from its lying position on the Humphrey couch. A snug blue blanket had been draped over her.

_Probably from Jenny, _she thought.

Her eyes squinted as she gazed out the window. The loud ticking had woken her, had been from her own watch lying attached to her slender wrist. She put a hand up to her face, trying to wipe the tiredness away.

_4 PM. She must've been really tired._

The curly haired Brooklyn girl rose to the sitting position and instantly felt the headache that accompanied such a quick rise in elevation. She laid her head briefly on the top of the couch. Then, tossing the blanket past her feet, she stood up and strode into the kitchen.

After taking a fresh glass of orange juice, she deposited the glass into the dishwasher and retreated back to her former spot on the couch. She remembered how she got into the Humphrey loft this time and the time before, which was a good thing. _Her memory was treating her well_.

She smiled at this thought.

**BZZ.**

**BZZZ.**

Before her mind could drift much farther, she was drawn to her phone vibrating on the counter table in the kitchen behind her. There was a number. One she didn't recognize. And it was a missed voice message. From _several_ hours ago.

Vanessa put the phone up to her ear slowly after pressing the appropriate buttons. Half-way through the message, she clicked the device shut.

_Kevin._

She slipped her phone into her pocket, and called out for the Humphreys, suddenly realizing that no one but herself was left in the house. There was no note or sign that they were going to be back soon, which was very unlike any of the members of her second family.

She paced back and forth, trying to put the pieces together. Trying as hard as she possibly could to solve this big mess everything had become, that she swore she had had some big part to play in.

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered to herself, raking a hand through her unruly head of curls.

_Only one person would have the slightest idea._

She pulled out her phone again and pressed the redial button on her latest caller, waiting a few moments as the dial tone nearly drove her insane.

Then, a click. _Somebody picked up!_

"Hello, Kevin….?"

…………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: So, I want to spill out all my views on GG right now, but I will save the majority of it for my profile. No worries! Hehe. 2x22 was AWESOME! 2x23 looks even BETTER! I saw the sneak peek with CN and almost died. I think I have possibly never loved Nate more. God bless his semi-mature-motivational spirit! Lol. XD Anyways…R & R!!! I'll love you forever, and I really tried to make this chapter more detailed and lengthy!!!! I hope it counted for something. ;p


	20. Connecting the Dots

A/N: So…it's been forever since I've updated this story, and I know I've only myself to blame. But it's here now! And that _has_ to count for something. Hehehe. Besides, my life has been busy and hectic and **FULL** of family drama, so it hasn't exactly been easy to just write and write and write and upload. xD This chapter has a little bit of everything in store, so I hope you like it and please pleeeeeeeease review! ;p

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ch**. **20**—**Connecting the Dots**

"What did the doctor say?"

Jenny looked up and watched as the blonde re-entered the room and walked towards her. She had insisted on her father and brother leaving to get their own drinks, regardless of the cups of goodness sitting in the corner of the room. They had spent too much time coddling and worrying over her. She was fine. Even the doctor said so.

But Nate had been out of the room at the time, and unluckily for her neither Dan nor her father had bumped into him to inform him to avoid Jenny for a time. In fact, a nurse had even gone so far as to let the attractive teenage boy know that the doctor had finished speaking with the young girl he had come to see, and as far as she knew, the room was vacant for visitors again.

"Nate!" she said, in shock. "How did—why—wha—never mind," she shook her head and cleared throat as his furrowed brows accompanied the crossed arms against his features. "I'm leaving today," she said brightly, reassuring him.

"Today?" he asked, in surprise, sliding into the chair beside her bed. "That's amazing, Jenny. Did they say if you had any injuries?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, trying hard to keep eye contact with the eager boy, and failing. "I have a sprained arm," she gestured to her right arm, "they're going to give me one of those flimsy slings and some medication for pain in case I need it. Besides that, I guess I just have a few bruises," she attempted a quiet chuckle. "I was just here so long already because I was unconscious. A bit of a concussion, they say. Heh."

Finally, she looked up to him fully. He was staring down at the ground now, looking very concerned for something more than the dirt specks gathered beneath the bed, she gathered. The moments passed by, and the silence was beginning to stir the tightness revived in her chest.

"Nate?" she asked.

He looked up to her, concerned as ever but saying nothing.

She exhaled. "I need you to get Dan for me," she bit her bottom lip worriedly, hoping he wouldn't turn her down. She knew Nate was a gentleman, but his infatuation with Vanessa lately had made her question some of his true intentions.

The blonde's mouth hung slightly open before he snapped it shut and then made an effort at a half-smile. "No problem," he said, standing and heading for the door. "I will _go_ and I will _get_ Dan for you because he is your _brother_ and you _want_ to see him," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

The door shut behind him.

Quite surprisingly it was no longer than five minutes before her smirking brown-eyed brother waltzed through the door.

"Hey Jen," he said, hardly recognizing the click of the door as it closed beneath his fingers. "Nate said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," she said, a smile easing into place. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"About…why I'm here."

"Well, my guess is you ran away and as fate would have it, the cab you were in crashed."

She smirked slightly and then cringed. "Yeah…about that, I wasn't planning on running away. I just wanted to get away for the night. Everything with Nate…and Vanessa and…it was just too much." She looked to him, hoping for some sort of comfort or wisdom forming in his mind.

Surprisingly she saw realization. "This isn't just about Nate or Vanessa is it?"

She was silent, finding her lack of eye contact settling in again.

"It's about Nate and Vanessa. It's about Nate wanting Vanessa and not you, about how he never wanted you, about how in the end every guy you've wanted never really wanted you back. Am I right?"

The tension built up in her again. She wanted to scream at him and get him out of her sight. Her own vulnerable, insecure thoughts expressed from an individual as close as her own brother simply was too much to bear. Images of Nate and Vanessa kissing and holding hands clouded her vision. She couldn't get the words out of her head when Nate had told her of his feelings for Vanessa and not her. She had lost Eric and Asher nearly in the same day with their sexual conversion that apparently had been going for a long time. Everything…_everything_ was just too much.

But she couldn't speak. Not really. She just knew she needed Dan gone suddenly as well. He wasn't helping. Maybe _no_ _one_ could help. Maybe she would _never_ get over this. Maybe _no_ guy would actually ever love her.

"I think," her tight voice trembled in its whispers, "you should go."

"Jen—"

"Go," she urged, her angry broken voice muffled under the tears that suddenly began to spill forth from her eyes. She was fiddling with her hands now and trying desperately hard not to cry or allow any more sobs to burst forth from her mouth so dramatically.

She just wanted him to leave.

She just wanted to be alone.

She just wanted—

"Jen," he said, softer this time. And then he was on his knees, encircling his arms around his baby sister as she cried into his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, all of that," she cried. The tightness was released as he drew closer to her and sent soothing strokes down her back with his hand. With his other hand he played with her hair and somehow managed to draw her closer and whisper comforting promises in her ear.

She sighed, somehow relieved from this outburst.

"I'm just sick of this," her sobbing sigh released itself as Dan pulled ever so slightly away, cradling his sister's face in the palm of his hand.

"I know," he nodded. "It majorly sucks, and it shouldn't have happened to you, of all people." He paused. "I'm sorry it did."

A sad, quiet laugh escaped her. "You're the best brother, Dan. Really, you are."

"Heh. Yeah, that's what they tell me," he rose to stand, but hugged her briefly once more. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon who _really_ deserves you," he whispered in a moment.

She didn't seem to acknowledge the latter comment, but he could see the grateful twinkle sparkling in her eyes when he pulled away. She chuckled softly and looked up to him. "Who are _they_? Your _other_ sisters?"

He smirked at her. "Hey, I could have some!" She looked at him skeptically. "They could be out there!" he defended.

"I think…I would know about it," a voice came from the now open door. Both of the Humphrey children turned to see their father looking amusedly at them, his arms crossed. "You know, if you had more sisters."

Dan cracked a smile. "You are so funny, Dad. _Hilarious_," he said, patting his dad on the shoulder and turning Nate, who was behind Rufus, out of the confines of the hospital room. Rufus smiled and muttered something incoherent to the departing boys. Jenny heard them talking once again and laughing mysteriously. She knew her brother had her back and cared about her deeply, even in this situation. Perhaps it did not matter that in reality, her mind told her that her frustrations were trivial. Dan _had_ looked sincerely at her after all, just before exiting the room.

"Jen."

The sound caught her attention and she was brought away from the image of the departing teenage boys and her own clouded thoughts. She turned to her father, slightly brighter than she had been before, even if her face _had_ just been sprinkled with tears.

"I heard about what happened with the nurse and the doctor and…Nate."

She almost cringed at the last mentioning, and Rufus would've been a fool to miss it.

"You ready for that talk?"

"Is it _later_ already?" she asked, forcing a joke feebly.

His pursed lips barely formed a smile.

"I just talked with Dan, Dad. I think I'm good for right now."

"Hmm," he took a seat beside her and pulled the chair close. Gazing up into her worried eyes, he nearly whispered. "Maybe I'm not."

………………………………………………………………………………….

**RING.**

**RING.**

**RING…**

Nothing.

**RING.**

**RING.**

**RING…**

Again…nothing.

**SIGH.**

Vanessa hit _END_ and pushed the _REDIAL_ button once more.

Same thing. Almost endless rings and then the infamous answering machine message that informed the curly Brooklynite that she had in fact the right number. Kevin Jensen.

She sighed, running a hand through her darkly intertwining locks and collapsing against the couch. She couldn't remember a time when her life had been so complicated. And all from getting involved with Chuck Bass? It didn't seem possible.

"Never again," she muttered under her breath.

She tossed the small phone back and forth between both of her hands and rummaged through her thoughts while she enacted out other little idiosyncrasies she seemed to make up on the spot.

Everything led back to Kevin. From discovering Chuck's phone to the unconscious behavior on the streets of Brooklyn, they all led to one similarity. Kevin Jensen and some of his…conspicuous behavior.

It wasn't that he had ever lied to her, because they hadn't really been acquainted with each other that long, she reflected. But if he _had_ lied to her…the realization came to her now that it would not be over a little white lie. No, it was much bigger than that. Even if her mind _was_ insisting on Kevin's innocence.

She covered her face with her hands and buried both in the wool covering of the pillows adorning the couch.

_Dan_.

Vanessa's fingers swept open her cell phone and hit the first name it came across. She knew it was going to be her best friend's number, but a part of her was unprepared for the abrupt switch between empty ringing and sighs and Dan Humphrey's nearly tone deaf greeting.

"Vanessa?"

"Hey, Dan!" she shot up from her paralyzed position on the sofa, swiping her tousled hair away from her face, "what's up?!" she almost shrieked, quite lamely.

She could almost hear his brows forging together on the other line. "Uh…fine, Jenny got in a car accident…"

"What?!" Now, she shrieked. And slunk back into the fabric, slamming her hand back to its prior position. "Well…is she all right?" she asked, her heart slowly falling back to its normal pace.

"Yeah, she's just been having some issues with a—"

Long pause.

"Dan?"

"Yeah, uh…she's just been stressed out lately. You know, with Eleanor and school and stuff," he said.

She heard the gulp.

"Hmm, I suspect you're going to tell me the long version of that story later. But small details at least. How'd she get in a car accident? It's not like you guys have a car…" her eyebrows furrowed.

He sighed.

_Oh dear. This is gonna be a big one._

"She ran away last night, or rather…was just trying to get away for a few hours—"

"Because?"

"Because of…said issues," he cleared his throat.

"Hmm."

"Anyways, her transportation for 'getting away' was via cab, and the cab…"

"…didn't exactly comprehend driving skills?"

"Right," he said.

She sighed. "Wow, well…that's a mouth full. Still going to want the longer version later, but…wow."

"Yeah."

"Hey, what about the other guy?"

"Hmm? How did you know it was a guy?"

Her eyes widened. Her intuition was starting to become a pain in the butt. "Uh…call it a hunch."

"You know, Vanessa, you've been through a lot over these last few days. Shouldn't you be resting instead of turning Jenny's car accident into a crime scene?"

She laughed briefly. "Just trying to be helpful."

He smirked. "Yes, I can see that—"

"Go find out about the patient."

"Wait…what?"

"Find out about him, Dan! I'll be down in ten."

**CLICK.**

He scoffed.

"What was that about?" a voice asked behind him. Dan turned around to see Nate walking towards him, having parted from his torn gaze between Jenny's room and the vending machine.

Dan's phone lay still in his hand. "Vanessa."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "She woke up?"

"Apparently. She's decided to play good cop/bad cop and wants me to discover everything about the other patient—who crashed into Jenny's car—that I can until she gets here. In ten minutes."

The blonde sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Where's Chuck when you need him?" he muttered.

"Hmm?" Dan asked.

Nate refocused his attention. "Oh. Uh…nothing."

………………………………………………………………………….

_Stupid kid._

Chuck stumbled over a rock, making his way out of the hospital doors. He grumbled like a madman under his breath. Kevin was not at his side, but neither had he left the hospital. The plan had been for the young Bass to call up his personal P.I. in order to come to a conclusion about the secret dealings of Kevin's older brother.

The man had come, and somehow the three of them had managed a private room inside the large building of sickly patients and busy employees. Things seemed to be going along smoothly, at least according to Chuck Bass. But Kevin's eyes were glued to the P.I. throughout the conversation, and then suddenly he bolted. Seemed like he was on the edge of a meltdown. When he didn't come back within half an hour, Chuck paid the man for his time and left.

Now, running a hand through his hair–in need of a washing and restyling, he left the premises of their bordered-in room and searched briefly for the suspicious teenager. Only five minutes later and Chuck bolted the hospital. He couldn't spend all day looking for a confused boy when he could be searching for Blair. Besides, he hadn't only acquired information on Jason's past and current dealings. Apparently the elder Jensen boy didn't allow for much creativity either, and had been torturing all his victims in the same place for the last five years.

_In an abandoned warehouse on the South side of Brooklyn, New York. _

SIGH.

He didn't know how he was going to find this place or how long it would take, and he most definitely regretted handing back his cell phone to the fourteen year old minutes before they had entered the hospital. He had, after all, given the cell phone back to him because it had gone missing, and what had he done? Given it back. The younger boy had simply taken it back in shock, confused but unwilling to question the reasons behind it all. He had told himself that Chuck was just too overwhelmed by the situation with his girlfriend to think clearly, and in a manner of speaking…he was. But Chuck wasn't just overwhelmed by the current circumstances.

He was going out of his mind.

He didn't even want to think about what losing Blair would do to him…about how he would cope if he didn't make it in time.

He had tried to make this clear to the young troubled boy in the midst of walking about the city, but the boy was just that—troubled. He had no idea how scarred this kid was, living with his brother alone. The punishments and the loss of his parents had to have had a tremendous effect on him, amongst other things. So, as desperate as Chuck was to find Blair…he couldn't enforce any more pressure on Kevin. He had to find Blair on his own. Now that he knew the address, he could finally do it. His limo would be too conspicuous driving past an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. As much as he hated to admit it, walking would be the better route. But it didn't matter. There were so many norms that he had thrown out the window since he began his search for Blair, especially since he had discovered the truth of her kidnapping.

It was true that he could just hire a bunch of professionals to find where she was and within time, get the police involved. But somehow this was much too personal. He wanted to find her himself. Maybe then, in the end of it all, it would prove to her that she needn't be jealous. She was the only one he wanted, the only one he would _ever_ want. But the latter thought was too big to be spoken aloud just yet.

He needed time. And yet, there was too much slipping away. He had to get to that warehouse and recover Blair, give that evil excuse of a man the consequences he deserves…before it's too late. He only hoped that wherever Kevin was, he was safe and out of harm's way…especially from his criminal mind of a brother. Whether the Bass heir liked it or not, he had begun to develop a sort of brotherly protection towards the boy.

Chuck's draining mind was _so_ focused and yet so completely distracted. He was near oblivious to traffic and passersby. He paid them no heed, keeping his vision focused ahead and on the street signs ahead of him. Almost everything seemed to be a blur. The crumpled piece of paper in his fisted hand contained the directions, though it was almost dangerous looking down during his hastened pace. He had never walked so fast in his life….

Nearly half a mile from the hospital now, he didn't even realize the _also_ far too focused and distracted curly-haired blob that sped-walked right into him.

"Ow!"

"Ugh!"

They spoke simultaneously, both officially disgruntled by the realization of the abrupt stop. Dusting off their supposedly crumpled shirts and stepping slightly away, the two hurried individuals looked up at the cause of their disgruntlement.

"Vanessa?"

"Chuck?"

They questioned, again, at the same time, curious as to the reason behind their current placing of existence.

"What—why—ho," he stopped, trying to think of something sane that did _not_ remind him of Blair.

Vanessa was oblivious to his predicament, and simply shook her head in disbelief. "What are you doing in Brooklyn?"

His head snapped up. "Heh. Funny you should ask," he began. "You see…"

She waved her hand in his face as a gesture. "Okay, nevermind. I don't have time for your smug explanations. I have a friend to see _at_-_the_-_hospital_. His name's Kevin and I _do_ believe he knows a little bit more about the current situation I am in than you might. More than I know myself. It's getting weirder by the second and I have a feeling hanging around you will not get me anywhere except accusations on stealing your phone, which, by the way, I am sorry for, but I can't really undo that now. So, if you'll excuse me," she pushed past him after her matter-of-fact speech and he almost let her, since he had been ignoring nearly half of what she said. But the last bit caught him.

"You," he said in a dangerous whisper that made her halt. She had not gotten more than a few feet away and knew she was done for.

She cringed, and turned around slowly. "Me?" her face scrunched up.

"**You** stole my phone. **You** started this. _You_, _you_, _you_—"

"Okay, okay," she cut him off, waving her hands around again. "I get that I screwed up, but—"

"Wait." He looked off into the distance. She turned to see what he was looking at, and when she saw nothing but the blur of people and shops, she turned back to him. He was staring at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Kevin. Kevin Jensen?" he asked, neutrally.

She nodded absent mindedly, still confused.

"How do _you_ know Kevin?" he asked, almost disgusted by the realization.

"I—" her mind went blank as began to realize just how big this problem was, and how connected Kevin was to all of it.

Chuck searched her eyes, only to discover the same lost feeling she had helped to cure that night at the Van der Bass party. He sighed.

"Come with me," he said, pointing in the direction he was going.

Her eyebrows furrowed further. "What for? She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "Kevin isn't that way."

"And you're 100% sure he's at the hospital?" he asked, smugly, though he himself figured that was where he would be.

"Well…no, but I'm guessing your destination isn't where he is either."

"I see," he contemplated and then stepped slightly closer to her. His façade fell. "Well, let me inform you then…"

In the blink of an eye, before she could even take a breath of air Chuck had stolen her away behind the shadowed side of a building. He spoke now, in less than a whisper.

"Kevin's older brother is what I might consider either a secretive criminal mastermind or amateur whose current job is investigating me by kidnapping and torturing Blair. I have some directions," he pointed to the crumpled piece of paper in his hands, "to his warehouse where he is holding her. Aside from this, he has become practiced in abusive torture through the use of his younger brother. Now, will you come with me and destroy this son of a bitch…or not?"

Vanessa was gaping at this point and clearly aware of the façade that had fallen and replaced itself throughout Chuck's explanation. She was unaware of any nodding or vocal acceptance she made to his request. The anger and hurt and confusion were boiling over now and all she felt was complete numbness to these immediate updates behind her unconscious behavior.

All she knew…was when Chuck turned and gestured again towards the direction he had been going, her feet moved forward…and she followed.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Ugh," Blair grumbled, as Jason shoved her back into the rickety chair and taped her hands back together. His shaking hands tied her near numb legs together and placed them in a steel encasement, so that she couldn't move. Then, he went to pace abruptly across the room again before skidding to a few feet before her.

"You _good-for-nothing_ _**WHORE**_!!"

Her eyes remained glue to his face and especially to his fiery eyes. If she had not known any better, she would've guessed tears about to burst forth. She stayed silent.

"You _ruined_ _**EVERYTHING**_!"

Still, there was no movement on her part. Nothing, that is, except for a slow few blinks.

He huffed at her and continued again his pacing at the opposite end of the room, muttering to himself. Whether he was more angry at her or himself, she couldn't tell…but she wasn't about to bargain on her favor. Too much had happened, and she couldn't risk the balance anymore. She allowed him his inner temper tantrum a few more minutes and then clenched her fingers against the wood, willing good luck to appear. She cleared her throat softly, causing him to halt at once, the dust scattering around his shoes.

His eyes flashed to hers as he stalked towards her in her rickety chair.

"What _do you want_, _**BITCH**_**?!?!**" he screamed, leaning against the arms of her chair and inching ever so closer to her face.

Her breath was shallow and her lips chapped.

"The boy was your little brother, wasn't he?" she spoke softly.

He growled.

"You beat him and pressure him and torture that poor little boy," two tears streamed down her face.

He scoffed and moved away, coming back towards her almost instantly. "Who are you to call him _little_? You were his age not too long ago."

"So were _you_," she spat, her eyebrows narrowing.

A sound like crashing thunder resounded throughout the empty room. He had **slapped** her—straight across the face.

"I guess I got my answer," she spoke quieter than before. Reaching up with her taped hands, she rubbed the burning sensation on the left side of her face.

Jason would have heard her, but he was already stomping away to the far side of the room. Pacing seemed to have become his new obsession, she observed, but it hardly made her make any more new dramatic moves. Not without his continuous desperate banter. Half the time she was scared to death of him, and the rest of the time she just pitied him. He was so consumed in what to do and how to do it and he lived in a deep hole of regret.

She could see it in his eyes…

"How long have you been this way?" she asked, changing the tone in her voice. Concern laced every word she spoke, just as her feelings towards Kevin had changed with the nervous tenderness in how he had kidnapped her.

He ignored the question and stalked towards her once again.

"I'm going to ask you one more time…what do you know about Chuck Bass?"

The fire quickly replaced the concern in her eyes. She leaned forward in her chair, her messy hair falling around her face.

**"Go to Hell."**

Jason's grumble erupted immediately from his mouth as he raised his hand to slap her again, this time reaching and grabbing the long rusty chain lying on the table behind him. The punch she had delivered to his stomach had clearly sent him over the edge. Blair's eyes grew wide as she watched the chain swaying in the air. All thoughts left her, and the chills that had once vanished made themselves known once more down her arms and across her back.

_CRASH!_

Both turned instantly to the bolted wooden door in order to observe the wounded man, drained from energy, consumed in medical wires approaching them.

"Wyler?" Jason breathed, staggering in place at the sight of his tragic-looking partner.

The man only limped over to him and pushed him away from Blair in her painful disposition, though hardly glancing at her for a second more.

"We need to talk…"

Jason went willingly, still agape at the sight of his comrade. The chain dropped soundly to the dusty floor. Once on the opposite side of the room—a place Jason had become well aware of—the two began to converse in an intensity Blair had only seen and felt in effect between both her and her abuser. It seemed, that the deeper they all fell into this 'investigation' the more insane Jason became. Even Wyler appeared to sport a wary eye at the crazed man with a chain designed to torture hanging in the air.

…

Blair strained over in her chair in order to hear the very bits of information they were tossing out among hushed whispers. She nearly fell over in the wooden crap piece of furniture when she heard it.

"Let's just give it up!" Jason grumbled.

"No!" Wyler silenced him. "Don't talk like that. We've gotten so far. We have a ton of info on Chuck Bass."

Jason nodded along, clearly not really listening. "I know…I know," he sighed, "but this _woman_ is giving me a _headache_! She won't tell me _anything_! And she's like the _missing_ _piece_!"

The brunette smirked slightly at this, but in essence took it no real notice and leaned over further in their direction to hear better.

Wyler shook his head. "Th-that doesn't matter anymore, okay?"

Jason huffed. "What are you talking about?"

His partner stepped slightly closer to him and lowered his voice. "Mr. Bass called me…"

Jensen's eyes widened as he stilled himself. "He did?"

"Yes," the injured man became solemn, "just before the accident."

Jason gulped and began to pace again as he processed all the newly acquired information. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Blair could hear his breathing grow shallower. Of course she herself was in shock.

_Mr. Bass? As in…_Bart_ Bass? As in Chuck's _father_??_

She fell back into her chair as the rest of their conversation became mute and a blur. None of it mattered anymore. _Mr. Bass was clearly their boss_…and he was in charge of this supposed investigation involving _his own son_?? It didn't make sense. The brunette couldn't make anything out of it, no matter how many options she aligned in her head.

_Unless…_

Quickly she fidgeted with the phone in her pocket. She couldn't look conspicuous, and so kept the phone hidden along the side of her body. The idiot had only taped her hands together and not to anything else. It was probably best if she didn't look down at the device either. Instead, she relied on her memory system of the buttons on her phone, and silenced the metal gadget they all seemed to have become dependent on. A few quick movements from her fingertips, and the text was sent.

**Any other Basses in your family?**

**-B**

CLICK.

…_never mind the fact that his phone was still misplaced._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Hey All! I'm so sorry it took SO ridiculously long, but it is finished now and I hope you will review it if you have read it and then I can keep updating! Yay! *claps* lol. There are only two chapters left in this story plus an epilogue and it's going to be intense! So…hold on tight!!! XD I think this chapter was pretty good…but you know, only your reviews can prove it to me. Hehehe. ;p I actually was fearing for the Dan/Blair possibility coupling a little bit these past few days, since apparently they're bound to happen eventually *annoyed*—since everybody is bound to hook up with everybody, but more than that…this was said in an interview *gulp* --so I've been a bit worried. But I think I'm back on track now. CB CB CB! XD *shakes head at self* Spoilers may kill me this year, so I'm going to try and avoid them at all costs. Heheh. They seriously do more harm than good *shudders* and a part of me just wants the show to be over with its wonderful CB happy ending that we can write stories off of!! *cheers* I mean, the drama from this year? It killed me. It dragged me down to the gutter and beat me up while tormenting the idea of all this CV, JB nonsense *spits* Well, anyways….we are going to move on with our lives and hopefully survive the new season. Heheh…CB ftw! XD They are the epicest epicest epic couple EVER. End of discussion. REVIEW! =D


	21. Vulnerability Won Over

A/N: Well, I've been writing like crazy, and reading for inspiration. And no, I can't believe I'm writing a chapter of this story again so soon either. Heheh. But this story is almost wrapped up—just one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue!—and I'm writing it as _fast_ as possible, so I can continue on to my other bazillion ideas. XD Make sure to vote on the poll on my profile for one of the remaining 3…before I move on to my 'Book of Beginnings' selections. Heheh. (Haven't made that announcement for awhile… ;p) Oh, and I just realized this the other day. It seems that I have also had Blair kinda kidnapped in "Never Again: A Chuck & Blair Story"…as well as in this one. This was never my intention and I shall try to be more original in the future. *is reminded of getting annoyed with authors that seemed to repeat themselves in plot* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter—no Blair in this one, hope you'll live—and please, _please_ review!

………………………………………………………………………….

**Ch. 21-Vunlerability Won Over**

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

_Sigh_.

"You still think she's coming?" the sound of Nate's earnest voice broke through Dan's thoughts, and also the increased loudness of the clock before them. He turned towards the blonde. As predicted, those puppy dog eyes bore into him.

He nodded. "She said she'd be here," his eyes stared down at the floor, his hand draping lazily along the back of his neck.

Silence.

"Well, then she'll be here!" Nate announced, suddenly cheery.

Dan eyes looked to him. He was confused, that much was obvious, but his only reaction following that was the miniature smile that landed briefly on his lips. Nate turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter that the last you heard from her was over two hours ago…" the blonde muttered.

Dan scoffed. "I _heard_ that," he spat, walking past his friend.

Nate's eyebrows furrowed in concern, but a moment later the worry wrinkles on his forehead smoothed over. He followed after Dan, grabbing his arm when he realized the Humphrey boy was not going to slow down.

"Dan, wait! Stop."

He huffed, turning around quickly. "What?" He seemed bitter.

Nate took a step back, looking terrifyingly offended at the simple question. He quickly recovered once more. "…why don't you just call her?" he suggested.

Dan seemed to be battling some inner demon. He almost turned and walked away in both directions several times, but forced himself to remain still…or at least in the same general area.

"Like I've told you before, I don't want to bug her. She'll _be_ here."

Nate nodded softly, and watched as the brooding seventeen year old walked down the distant hall. He should've known following him around wasn't a good idea. He should've realized it the first time he followed him and found him at the other end of the hospital, mesmerized with a plant. He had suggested a phone call to Vanessa then too. Dan hadn't been anywhere near as defensive that first time…then again, Nate had made that same repetitive suggestion about seven times since then.

_Sigh_.

The golden boy turned to the clock, nodded and took a few slow steps which turned into a brisker walk down the way in which Dan had gone. He had given him a minute and a half head start…_30 seconds more than last time. _To his surprise, the older Humphrey teen had not wandered far. Just as Nate turned down the next hallway, he saw Dan perched on a waiting bench about halfway down the hall.

Dan turned his head at the approaching of his friend. He smirked.

"You followed me…"

Nate smirked.

"Again."

"Heh," he chuckled, "That's what I do."

Between silent gestures, Nate got the idea that he could sit on the bench next to him. Simultaneously, they stretched their legs further into the hall, crossed their hands at the base of their abdomen and pursed their lips.

"Something's going on."

Nate turned to his friend, curiosity suddenly spiked.

"I called Vanessa," he was playing with his own phone in his hands, "her phone is either dead or turned off."

The blonde boy turned his head away. "When?"

"After the _first_ time you told me to." They both shared a smirk.

"So _that's_ why I couldn't find you for a good ten minutes."

"Yeah…" he scratched the irritated itch at the base of his chin. "I was hiding."

Nate raised his eyebrows.

"…in the bathroom."

He stifled a chuckle. "I see."

"Something's going on," he said, his tone changing.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"It's all connected," Dan said, neutrally.

The young Archibald grew confused again.

"Vanessa's wipe outs, Jenny's car accident…and I'll bet you anything the reason we haven't bumped into Chuck and Blair making out on the street is because…"

"Because why?" his blonde brows furrowed further.

"Because Chuck hasn't found her yet."

Nate sunk farther into the wooden bench, overwhelmed by all the information. "Are you sure?" he asked, staring out into the space before him.

"Well," he began, scratching the back of his neck, "one can never really be sure of anything, even with all the facts."

The blonde nodded along.

"But if it's not all connected…" he turned his gaze back to his friend's puzzled and flabbergasted features, "…it's one hell of a coincidence."

"Mmm."

Silence.

"What are you going to do?"

Dan sighed. "There's a boy in this hospital…" he began to gesture, "he was pacing back and forth between Jenny and the other man's room." He stood to his feet, and began to walk away. Nate followed him.

Less than five minutes later they arrived in the waiting room that was positioned just to the left of Jenny's room. Sitting in the far corner was Kevin, an icepack fixed to the side of his face. Dan halted, and Nate with him. The blonde looked questioningly at Dan after spotting the boy. He could not speak, or even think straight. _Everything had become such a blur._

"If anyone has the even _slightest_ idea of what's going on…it's him."

.................................................................................................

The room was silent.

Jenny had spoken her peace, had told her father about everything spinning in her mind over Nate and her lack of a love life in general. She told him everything that had driven her to run away in the first place, even if she had only intended on staying away for a few hours at most.

A few minutes had passed, and still she had heard nothing, not even the smallest tid bit of advice, lecture or consoling.

"So…do you know when I'm going to get out of here?" her eyes lit up hopefully.

Rufus smiled softly, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. "I'm glad you told me…" he said, watching as his daughter sunk back into her previous demeanor. "But I wish you had told me sooner."

Jenny nodded.

Another moment of silence followed, before he asked, "Why didn't you?"

She opened her mouth, closed it and then began again, "It was the middle of the night, and when I woke up you all were just…there."

Rufus followed every word she said like his life depended on it. He reached forward and squeezed her hand gently, knowing that the simple gesture would give her the confidence she needed to continue.

"I was still tired, and overwhelmed with everything with Vanessa…and Nate, and Nate and Vanessa and I just—"

"Crashed."

She nodded to his statement.

"Oh, I understand sweetheart," he said, coming forward and hugging her. She sniffled a bit into his sleeve. "Next time, tell someone before you just climb out your window, okay?"

She chuckled in an attempt to cover up the sound of her tears. "Yeah."

"Just because Vanessa climbs in through Dan's window, doesn't mean you can follow suit to escape."

She laughed again. They both did, however briefly, and she clung tighter to him as he stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"…as far as getting out of here goes, we just have to wait for the doctor to come back in to okay your departure."

She nodded, as he pulled away slowly.

"But knowing the medical field, that could be awhile."

She smirked.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, tucking a stray blonde lock behind one of her ears. "I'm going to get some more coffee."

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm good." She smiled.

He wiped away a stray tear crawling down the side of her face, and leaning forward pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Okay, then," he spoke softly, "I'll be back soon."

She nodded, and watched as he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. She exhaled and leaned deeper into her pillows.

_So many deep talks, so little energy_, she moaned softly and shut her eyes.

Time for a nap.

………………………………………………………….

There had been no words spoken between them for the last half an hour. Truth be told, they hadn't talked much in the whole two hours they'd been walking to the mysterious abandoned warehouse, but now it was brutal. They were finally nearing what Vanessa claimed was the far side of Brooklyn, where (according to Chuck's P. I.) this beat-up building supposedly was.

Chuck wasn't likely to know his way about Brooklyn, so he _had_ to rely on whatever Vanessa said, even if his mind was shouting to him that she had no real reason to help him. But he reminded himself that she wasn't really the type to manipulate or deceive…_and_ the fact that she would most likely have a guilty conscience from taking his phone initially and causing this mess. The latter made him feel slightly better.

Despite the fact that Vanessa knew Brooklyn far better than Chuck probably ever would, he remained at a constant few steps ahead of her, glancing down at his crumpled sheet of paper with the overwhelming smugness who was known _oh_ so well for.

"Turn left," the curly Brooklynite muttered under her breath.

Chuck cleared his throat, turning his head ever so slightly behind him. Vanessa muttered the direction a little louder, and, at the light Chuck was sure to make a direct left across the street.

She sighed.

It had been slightly humorous the first time Chuck had taken Vanessa's direction mutterings as his own idea. Vanessa had even laughed briefly. But since it happened at every corner and his ever present glare grew stronger if she did not speak loud, and yet quiet, enough…Miss Abrams had become somewhat annoyed.

Huff.

_What was she doing here anyways? Did she even have a good chance of Kevin being where this supposed address predicted a kidnapped Blair Waldorf? What did she care about Blair Waldorf? And how does Chuck even know Kevin?!_

Sigh. It wasn't like Chuck was even humoring her via communication…

Unexpectedly, the young Bass stopped sharply, sending Vanessa flying into his suited back. She stepped back quickly, as he turned towards her sporting the same annoyed expression she had been flashing him every time he had turned to read the muffled suggestion for a particular turn.

"Excuse you," he spoke sternly.

Her eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Excuse me? Excuse you! Is there a particular reason you decided to stop suddenly without any warning?" she crossed her arms stiffly, settling into her position.

Chuck ignored the question. "Are you about done?"

She scoffed.

"You've been making enough noise for a rioting crowd overtired and on a drunken rage."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows, growing further annoyed. "Well, excuse me if I don't find it absolutely thrilling to watch you steal my directions as if they were your own and share little to no amusement in at least subtle conversation."

"I'm sorry; I forgot it was my duty to _amuse_ you, while we go searching for the place where my _girlfriend_ has been _kidnapped_ by some _psycho_ _investigator_!" He spoke with sarcasm. She didn't miss it.

"I came along, because you said Kevin would be there. What goes on between you and Blair Waldorf is none of my business."

He laughed, wholeheartedly.

"Oh, if only that were true, Miss Abrams. You seem to have forgotten that moment just a few nights ago when you chose to steal my cell phone from the floor of the elevator—"

"I already apologized for that," she said, through grinding teeth.

"—and proceeded to interfere and manipulate yourself into the current drama that was Ms. Waldorf and I," he finished, with equal grounded behavior.

She looked down momentarily, biting hard into her bottom lip until he had finished. Then her eyes flashed to his. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened with you and Blair… I certainly did not wish this awful crime to be done to her."

He scoffed.

"I didn't," she said, determined to her cause.

"Please. You've never been a fan of Blair," he spat in her face.

"I wasn't much a fan of _you_ either, until the other night!"

"Oh, because you're _such_ a fan of me now. If anything, you instigated all of this with your overly close perimeter to me that night of the party. You know Blair was so jealous of you, and I'm sure you enjoyed that!"

She huffed. "I would never do that, Chuck. I'm not a manipulator, unlike yourself. Besides, I don't know what any of that would have to do with her recent kidnapping anyways."

"That only proves how guilty you just may be."

"What?!"

"You made her so jealous, you caused this, you, you, you!"

"Oh please. You can't pin this on me. I never intended for this to happen. And I've been under a lot of stress, myself!"

"Oh, well then at least _something's_ going right!" he huffed in her face.

Her eyes narrowed, the fire burning inside her now fuming past the brim. "You know what?" she snatched the crinkled paper from his hand, tore it to pieces in front of him and dropped it on the ground. "Find the building yourself. I'm going to go find Kevin, who…I bet you anything is still at the hospital. And I bet you know that."

She scoffed at him, before turning away and walking in the opposite direction. "You have no right to pin this all on me. None at all," she muttered, the sound getting quieter the further she went.

Chuck stood in shock, gazing at the shredded paper on the sidewalk before him. Finally he looked up at Vanessa's retreating figure and, grabbing the papers and stuffing them in his pocket, he briskly walked after her. She squealed as he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the brick wall beside them.

"Ugh, let me go!" she nearly screamed, pounding her fist against the side of his face. He grumbled at the contact, but still remained with his hold on her momentarily.

"Ah…vicious, lovely." He used his other arm to pin her free arm to the brick wall as well. Just then, she kneed him in the crotch and watched as he doubled over.

"God, Brooklyn."

She was breathing hard, but said nothing.

Finally, he recovered himself and stood straight again. It was at least a couple minutes later, and the shock on Chuck's face was clearly evident to see her still standing there.

"Why didn't you leave? It would've been a perfect exit," he said, dusting the invisible dirt from his suit sleeves.

"And miss your attempt in an apology or explanation?" she raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

"Chuck Bass does _not_ apologize."

She smirked. "Unless it's to Blair Waldorf, right?"

His brow furrowed in concern, and her face fell. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—why are you smiling?" she stopped, trying to stop her face from both frowning and smiling at the same time. _It was a war_. His smile was contagious.

"Nothing, nothing…I just," he paused, taking great pleasure from her sudden confusion, "Not only were you not sympathetic at all to me two minutes ago, but…only seconds after I insured you I would not apologize, you set out to do so."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess I did. Heh. Chuck Bass vulnerability seems to do that to me."

He nodded subtly.

"Stay with me," he said, reaching for her hand and watching as she pulled it out of his grasp.

"Chuck—"

"I apologize for exploding on you before and for blaming you for everything that's happened with Blair. I know you didn't cause it, and weren't involved at all in the process, minus taking the phone initially that is. I just, I'm so…" he dragged a hand through his messy hair, following the worry habit with a look into the distance.

"Worried," she finished for him, having begun to melt under his vivid weakness. "I am sorry for interfering before."

He looked at her silently with painful eyes. "I know."

She sighed, and then after several long moments (which _Chuck_ found to be _agonizingly_ slow), a gentle smile graced her lips.

"Will you talk to me?" she questioned meekly.

"Anything you want," he breathed, watching her as she continued to contemplate her options. "Vanessa."

She looked up to him.

"I _need_ you…in order to find Blair."

Her lips parted.

"Kevin is connected to all of this, I'm sure of it. And we _will_ discover the answers, so you're not in the dark anymore either."

There was a sincere softness in what he said, and something in her jolted. "I believe you."

His eyes were intense, but he said nothing—only waited for what he hoped was the good luck of his charm.

She looked down at his twitching hands, and then back up at his concerned, anxious expression. "All right, Chuck Bass," she said, taking his hand briefly to turn him in the way they had been going, "let's go save your girlfriend."

…………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Okay, not as long as I was hoping, and the middle scene was certainly filler….but I hope you enjoyed it and will review! Thank-you to those readers who are still hanging on this long! XD One more chapter to go, and then an epilogue. ;p R & R!


	22. Rightly Aligned

A/N: OMG. Are you guys prepared for this? This chapter is the LAST chapter of 'So What If I'm Jealous', minus the epilogue of course…which I will hopefully be posting soon. ;p But I have a few announcements you should pay heed to, before diving into this lovely last chapter of…I'm sure…your favorite story. ;p Hehehe.

ANNOUNCEMENT 1: I've had a huge moment of realization, and I've found that indulging myself in M-rated scenes & stories is probably not the healthiest thing for me, regarding my principles. Therefore, I am not going to be writing anymore (or at least for a pretty long time) M-rated stories or scenes, though I don't think I've entirely really gone past T-rated scenes in any of my stories. Heh. Going back to any of the stories I regularly read, I am putting a complete halt to the M-rated stories…*sniffles*…which is hard for some of those awesomely thought out stories *thinks sadly about 'Cutting Room Floor… by DaeDreemer' which was _almost_ over!* And as far as those T-rated fics that have one to a few M-rated scenes in them…I'll probably keep reading some of them, as long as it's pretty obvious when those scenes are (as in a warning at the beginning of the chapter) and there aren't too many of them, so I can just continue on my way and still enjoy those _wonderfully_ enticing storylines. Besides that, my reading and writing will stay at its norm. This message is also posted in more detail at the current top of my profile, if you were curious.

ANNOUNCEMENT 2: PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile. It seems as though 'Queen Bee for a Reason' is the most popular choice, which I can hardly believe…since 'Unable' and 'Never Again: A Chuck & Blair Story' have been visited and reviewed much more often. But…soon after I finish 'So What If I'm Jealous' I will be writing out the outline and finishing up the next one of these three stories, so unless you're totally in love with the idea of the results as is, please _please_ vote, and soon.

*I OWN NOTHING.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ch. 22-Rightly Aligned**

They were still arguing in the corner. Blair didn't know how much more she could take. Her bruises were still throbbing from earlier, and the make-up was doing a horrible job of keeping them hidden.

_What was the point of all this?_ she wondered. _Finding info on Chuck? For what reason? What had he done wrong? _Nothing beyond womanizing and drinking too much alcohol at seventeen as far as she was concerned.

She shifted slightly in her seat, moving her phone so as to feel the vibrations more easily, should they come.

Jason's head quirked in her direction.

_What? How was he so alert?_

"Did you _move_?" he asked, his voice dangerously low as he stalked towards her. Wyler shook his head and faced the other direction as to not look on to the situation developing. He had always been against his partner's interrogating tactics, but trying to convince him otherwise had never been successful. So now he just turned the other way, and prayed to God to spare the lives of whoever was being questioned. _He couldn't save them anymore._

Blair looked to him, silenced, and stilled to a severe degree. Wyler worked hard to ignore any screams or clanging of chains, used earlier when Jason had gotten particularly irritated at the feisty brunette. His wounded partner mumbled something incoherent and stepped outside, pack of cigarettes and lighter in hand, a small sigh released as an afterthought.

The door shut softly, wooden lock closing over its compartment with a quick click.

"I asked you a question," Jason's grumbling tone grew more intense.

Blair did nothing but blink at him, afraid of speaking, afraid of what he would do. She had switched between cocky and submissive more times to count, but the alteration didn't confuse him, it only made him more agitated with her. She honestly didn't know how she felt about anything anymore. She wanted to get out of here and be with Chuck or Serena or anyone besides this torturous crook. He so clearly was _not_ a private investigator. She didn't know what his occupation was or what whoever hired him wanted with Chuck, but it couldn't be good.

Her forehead scrunched up in pain. All of this hardcore thinking was giving her a headache, especially with all the bruises and cuts she'd acquired all over her face.

"I'm not going to ask you again," he huffed, coming to a halt less than two feet in front of her. Blair lifted her gaze to him, her face frozen in a blank expression. She didn't know what to say or feel. She was lost in a blur of everything that was happening, of all that had happened.

_Where was Chuck?_

**SLAP.**

**SMASH.**

**KICK.**

**SCRATCH.**

It was everything from before, but twice the pain this time. Double the force. He slapped her across the face, smashed her arms into the chair by whipping the huge metal chain across, kicked her legs, scratched her skin everywhere with another rusty metal device behind him on a wooden table she had before bypassed in her analysis of the room. And all this was repeated, over and over until tears were spilling out of her eyes. She couldn't make any sound, and anyone looking on would think that perhaps she had lost her voice and the man screaming at her had not been notified.

Because that's what he was doing. He was screaming at her. Questions choked over violent cries. He pushed her chair around on the floor in a little circle, slapping her more than anything else. He pulled at her hair too, ripping some strands from the core. Then he took some dirt that had implanted itself on the dusty floor and rubbed it over her skin. She didn't even have the strength to spit or kick him, or insult him—which had been her best defense before.

No, she was covered in dirt and blood specks and bruises and cuts. And he laughed at her, finding himself more powerful than he believed anyone to be. He didn't stop for anyone or anything, and he certainly didn't hear the door creak open again, or see Wyler standing agape in the doorway.

But he did feel Wyler pull him away from the scarred Blair Waldorf and drag him a good ten feet across the room. His partner, standing outside that abandoned warehouse, had been experiencing the biggest inner battle yet. He had been in this battle awhile, but this particular case had been the worst for him. At first, he thought Jason was just a cocky professional who didn't believe in love. But it was so much worse. He learned later on from Kevin how extreme his brother could be. He had been using Kevin as a practicing tool for his interrogations, beating him on a regular basis and trying to get him involved in the cases for the talking sessions. Kevin had been horrified by the idea, but since they also seemed to move so often and he had been sworn to secrecy about everything, Jason bribed his younger brother into certain activities he wanted him to participate in. It was just simple things, like saying they wouldn't move for another few months if he got a few particular details in a student's family life. Or even the idea of a few less beatings that week for a kidnapping or two. They weren't really private investigators, in the literal sense of the word. Typically, private investigators were hired by people who wanted to know something about someone, but the people regarded were never hunted down, and the people around them were certainly never kidnapped or tortured. Wyler and Jensen were a special brand, hired by Bass Australia, Inc., found in the midst of professional hit men and camouflaging themselves to the highest degree. Unless they were hunted down by the FBI and studied in detail with evidence present at the moment of arrest, the only crime they could be convicted of was overriding their creative license as a private investigator. Wyler was sick of battling his conscience though. He knew what the right thing was, and he hadn't graduated from Harvard to be committing torturous acts. He graduated to continue on to the police force, to help solve crimes and put criminals in jail, even if by this final good act he was put in the prison himself.

Silence.

All that could be heard was Blair's uneven breathing. After pushing Jason away, Wyler was nearly knocked out by the punch delivered to him. He knew Jason had been going overboard with this case in particular, but punching his own partner…even by accident? That was low, even for the crazies. Jason and Wyler stayed pinned to their spots, staring each other down, unsure and furious simultaneously. Blair stared at the ground, hardly gathering together the significance of what had just happened. It hardly hit home for her that she was no longer being beaten up. Her head was still pounding and her limbs were throbbing unnaturally. It all hurt so bad.

She swallowed, her throat burning with the lack of liquid in the last few days, with the lack of food, with the lack of rest in a horizontal position. The dust settling on her eyelashes flew bit by bit into her eyes, the rest falling down on her cheeks.

_Was this real?_

The quiet lasted a few more moments, and then—

_**CLICK.**_

__The latch was unhooked, and in walked a familiar face, fully recovered from his injuries before—no thanks to the insistence from his two new friends, Dan and Nate—Kevin had become quite the confident fellow. Wyler turned towards where the boy had come in, looking at him curiously.

"Kevin!"

"Kevin?" they both said at once.

The boy's face suddenly fell at the sight of Blair Waldorf, seemingly unaware of herself and unaware of any sort of reality surrounding her at that moment.

"Oh my Word…" his whisper fell amongst them, "What have you _done_ to her?" his low tone nearly scared the life out of them.

He took no more than two steps forward when the door burst open and a whole police squad stormed in, shouting and demanding _'hands up'_, with Chuck, Dan, Nate & Vanessa at its forefront. In the rush of yelling and crowding around, Dan and Nate just about forgot their purpose in coming. Chuck pushed past the two clueless idiots and _ran_ to his girlfriend's side, as completely out of it as she appeared.

She didn't move, didn't even seem to recognize that someone was suddenly so close to her, didn't recognize that it was the one person she wanted to be with the _most_.

Chuck untaped her wrists and ankles from the chair, removing the dust from her arms and legs with his hands, and trying to get her attention through the delicate handling of her face. He tucked a few dirty hair strands behind her ear, and tried hard not to see the bruises and cuts covering her entire body.

"God, Blair…" he pulled her forward and cradled her in his arms. She was still unresponsive, and it killed him to see her like this. "Blair…Blair, talk to me. Tell me you can feel me," he whispered. "I'm going to make sure these guys pay for what they've done to you. I swear I will. Just please…tell me it's not too late. Tell me I got here in time." The rest was muffled cries and speechless gaping.

He pulled back again and looked into her eyes, searching for some sort of sign, something besides the blank stare that she had been sporting for the last couple hours, he was sure. During the beatings. And the yelling, the lecturing, the cursing. All of it.

Her eyes twinkled with tears. Chuck nearly had a heart attack right then and there. "Blair!" he whispered with exclamation, taking her in his arms again. He clung to her, and for the first time since the hospital occurrence, she recognized a reality beyond this horrendous nightmare. Her arms rose from the chair and wrapped around his neck.

"Chuck," she cried into him. "Chuck, I was so scared." Her breathing picked up again. It had dulled during the last few minutes before the police force burst through that rickety wooden door. But the moment she burst through the thick atmosphere that her spirit had sunken through the last few days, and finally found the world in which she lived amongst her friends and the love of her life again…things were good. No, things were _great_. The ache, the hurt, the excruciating pain…it was all over.

Blair brought her head down, and captured Chuck's lips in a wild passion which he reciprocated greedily. It was as if they'd never breathed, never lived before this moment. She clung to him like a lifeline, and wrapped her hands deep up in his hair as he pulled her closer. He muttered sweet nothings in her ear, promises she knew he would keep, words she would never forget—the way he touched her, she would remember forever.

"I swear I'll make them pay for what they did to you, B…I swear," he was crying now, crying while he kissed her, while he made an impression on her and on the world that _no one_ threatened and abused the loved ones of Chuck Bass.

Jason scoffed at this, and exploded with laughter as the policeman directly to his right grabbed him, and began to pull him towards the door. "Like you would actually do that when the man who hired us is your _uncle Jack_!" The policeman raised his eyebrows at the lunatic, snapping the handcuffs around his wrists.

_And our cover is blown_, Wyler concluded, rolling his eyes and walking towards the policemen willingly.

"That's fantastic, Jensen. Now we have even more cause to arrest you." Jason's eyes grew wide at the statement, and it seemed that for the first time in about a day and a half, he realized the seriousness of the situation.

Another policeman grabbed Wyler, loosening his grip as they neared the door with the fact that he seemed to be much more willing to cooperate than his partner. Dan and Nate followed the police squadron out the door moments later, stopping only when an object in the corner appeared to have caught Vanessa's eye.

The curly-haired Brooklynite wandered into the dusty corner, picking up the small device that seemed only recently emptied out with some sort of liquid drug. The whole situation was just so surreal. She had never expected the ice queen to be so physically tortured and emotionally far gone; her heart actually ached for the trauma she must've had to endure. Because of this, the simplest of things drew her attention. She held the syringe lightly in the palm of her hand. Her eyes grew wide, and she spun around looking towards Wyler, past the colorful crew she had come in with.

"Hey, you!" she shouted, walking towards him. The few policemen that had him in their grasp halted, and turned to look at the girl in question. Vanessa was huffing when she finally reached them from across the room. She held out the syringe for Wyler to see. "What was in here, and what do _I_ have to do with all of this?"

Wyler sucked in his breath. When he said nothing in the following few seconds, the policemen began to pull him away again. "No," he said, his voice rigid and determined. He had been battling with his conscience for the last few years, but during the prior fifteen minutes he had decided to do right, and _only_ right…regardless of the consequences he himself had to endure because of it. It just shocked him that in the midst of seeing his world crashing down around him, the initial target came forward and ever so innocently just asked for the truth. "Wait." The three policemen surrounding him stopped again, and walked a few steps towards the girl.

Her eyes were so hopeful. "Please. Please just tell me. I deserve at least that."

Wyler sighed and nodded, not even caring that the policemen would hear what he said and use it against him. He'd heard it in enough shows and movies, and had definitely been swallowed up in nightmares with that terrible phrase…and the arresting type experience in general. _You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law…_his eyes closed softly and when they reopened, she was still there. Still waiting. Unwilling to leave without an explanation.

"In the beginning, we were going to kidnap…" he paused, "and torture you in order to discover information about Chuck Bass."

She cringed, feeling the heat of Chuck's head snapping up at the mention of his own name. "Yes, Kevin informed me of that. But…this?" her eyes looked to the syringe again before finding Wyler's gaze again.

There was a soft silence.

"It had something to do with my brief amnesia episodes these last few days, didn't it?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You would…inject this into me inconspicuously so I wouldn't see what I shouldn't have been aware of, before I was supposed to be aware of."

He stared hard at her as she began to piece it all together. "Vestimin," he said, barely a whisper, "that was the drug."

"I probably…" she chuckled sarcastically, seeming to not hear the particular information he had just acknowledged. "I probably saw either one or both of you sneaking around or committing some unrecognizable crime, and then…" her eyebrows fused together. She had suddenly become very confused. "Why did they stop?"

Wyler sighed again. "Because Kevin cared about you enough to make them stop."

"_How do you know all this?" she asked the boy she had laughed with only days later. Things had been much simpler then. Everything just had __**not**__ been so serious._

"_Because, Vanessa," he said, glancing at her as he led the others down another back alley. "I have discovered how my brother works. He claims to be a private investigator, and it was only recently when I realized he was not your typical investigator. Jack Bass, Chuck's uncle, hired both my brother and his current partner, Wyler, in the midst of a type of hit men inner city, and sent them on the mission to find out everything about his nephew. He has always wanted more control in Bass industry. Getting rid of the heir to the company solidifies a more powerful position in his career."_

_They all gaped at him._

"_I…I had no idea," she said, startled._

"_I know," he nodded, sighing. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but he remained quiet for a few moments more. "Let's just find your friend."_

_Vanessa quieted herself. She had never thought very highly of Blair Waldorf, but now was not the best time to be acknowledging such a fact._

_Kevin turned to the boy behind her, and cleared his throat. "Chuck?"_

_The brown-haired boy nodded seriously. They all continued in silence._

Vanessa's eyes widened and she stepped back, bumping into Nate and Dan who caught her simultaneously. She saw out of the corner of her eye Kevin near the head of the police squadron, and by all rights—_they were arresting his brother_. Abusive or not—Jason and Kevin were related; they were all either of them had.

The two boys who had caught her said something during that heroic moment, she was sure, but all noise drained from her mind. She remembered seeing both Wyler and Jason at one particular moment during the last few days…memories she could not recall before. She exhaled.

"Let's get out of here," she muttered, forcing her mind to focus on the reality at hand, though not to such an extent as to not lose herself in the thoughts misplaced. _And Kevin? _She didn't even know where to begin with that one. They had only spent one afternoon talking at a café, and for some bizarre reason the fourteen year old had chosen to save her life from this madness. Save _her_ over _Blair Waldorf_. She blinked, snapping out of what appeared to be a dream. The two boys honored her request and, inclining their heads towards the reunited couple behind them, they all moved out of the haunting abandoned Brooklyn warehouse.

.............................................................................

The young blonde could hear her father talking on the phone in the hallway some time later. It was her mother, as far as she could guess from the direction the conversation had gone. He gave the cliff notes version though, probably guessing that their lovely daughter would spill details later. Jenny smirked when he dove into the part about Dan making a klutz of himself regarding the attending nurse.

She sighed, glancing at the objects around the room, wondering when she would finally get out of here and back to her life. Not that there was too much going on at the moment. I mean, she did have the whole fashion business with Eleanor and that was great. She got to do something that she was passionate about every day. Not everybody gets that type of opportunity. Plus, she was so over the popularity deal at school, and was moving on to homeschooling, which was definitely exciting. As exciting as a different type of education can actually be. There was also discovering what had been causing Vanessa's frequent fainting spells as of late…but a part of the blonde felt that that would also be solved within the day.

Another sigh. _Too much thinking._

And still no guy.

There was a knock on the door. Jenny looked up and found herself looking into the kind eyes of a pink scrub clad nurse. The same frustrated nurse from before. Though she seemed much more at peace without Dan in the vicinity. _Where was Dan anyways? _She pushed the thought aside.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," the nurse said, stopping at the end of the hospital bed. "I'm Terry by the way." She smiled simply.

Jenny nodded to her and shared the sentiment. "I'm doing fine. Thanks."

The woman nodded. "The doctor should be in soon. I know you're probably dying to get out of here," she said, suddenly sporting a casual air.

She chuckled softly. "Yeah, I definitely am. Thanks for the update."

Terry continued to smile as she turned for the door, and was almost about to leave the room completely when she came back around and moved closer to the head of the bed. "I almost forgot," she said, "there was a boy in the family of the other victim…"

Jenny's eyebrows fused in confusion.

"….he left this note for you," the nurse handed her the note and shuffled out of the room, muttering a '_you're welcome'_ to Jenny's surprised '_thank-you'_.

The small piece of paper must have been folded at least ten times—_clearly well thought out_—and was even crinkled in a few of the cornered regions. The young Humphrey looked at it with the most curious intrigue, like she had never seen something so bazaar in her entire life. Gulping, she unfolded it, almost frightened by what may be written on the inside.

Probably just a 'get well soon' or 'sorry' or something of that nature. She tried to convince herself of this, God help her she did…but the truth of her thoughts lie in a completely blank slate.

She exhaled.

_You are very beautiful. I wish you the best of recovery. _

_-Kevin_

"Jen?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her father's voice. "Hmm?" she managed a few moments later. Rufus eyed her slightly suspiciously, but then shook it off and continued on through the room. He landed on the chair occupied earlier.

"So, I just called your mother."

The briefly frazzled blonde nodded. "Oh," she said, hoping she sounded interested enough.

"I informed her of her foolhardy son and the well being of her lovely daughter."

Jenny smirked at that, her eyes twinkling towards her fathers'. He shared some more of the conversation via telephone, before finally noticing the now folded note in his daughter's clutch.

"What's that?" he asked, inquisitively.

"What? This?" she gestured to the paper, suddenly alarmed, but calming down almost instantly. "It's…it's…." she tried to piece it together.

Silence.

Then she smiled and sighed contently, at the thought of the note and what it meant to her. She looked towards her father again.

"A blessing in disguise," she said.

Simple.

……………………………………………………………………

The dark environment of the interrogating rooms at the police station was a somewhat haunting thought to the five of them. It was especially hard for Chuck to watch his frail, scarred Blair walk in with what he knew was anything but a fearless demeanor. She walked so slow down the dimly lit hallway, and it just about blew his mind that nobody else was petrified by these professionals taking advantage of the wounded girl.

But he supposed it would all be for a good end result. He couldn't wait to get this evil man locked up for what he had been trying to do, and the awful physical scarring he had caused to his beautiful Blair. Though quite honestly, it seemed like Kevin really knew all the answers, aside from the criminals themselves. He sighed. _Whatever_. At least they could leave as soon as she came out from those darkened hallways. Then, he could take her to the hospital. Dan would probably come along as well…_unfortunately_.

Inward eye roll.

Apparently little Jenny Humphrey crashed while in a runaway taxi.

At least Nate and Vanessa were a bit in a fog. They probably had some mending to do, as far as their relationship was concerned. The Bass heir was just glad that N & V's making up would cancel out any further jealousy on Blair's end. After all she'd been through, any threat of jealousy was the _last_ thing she needed.

"This is unreal," Dan said suddenly.

Nate nodded mutely as Vanessa stared off into space. Chuck was still focused on the hall Blair had gone down ten minutes earlier. The time seemed to go on forever. People were rushing about or working ferociously at their office work in the cubicles some distance away.

Kevin walked towards them from the far left corner of the room. Neither of them had hardly realized when he had gotten to the station, and then after that, when he had wandered away from them.

"Kevin," Chuck said in shock, turning his head away from the hallway before him for the first time since Blair had gone down it. "Where did you go?" he walked to him.

The younger boy sighed. "I was with the detectives."

Chuck raised his brows at this, and by now the other three characters behind him had gathered around. "And?" he asked.

"I basically just told them what I told all of you on the way to the warehouse. About your uncle, Chuck, and the fact of my brother and his partner being anything but legal. I was really hoping I was wrong about all this, but over the last day or so I've been piecing things together and I couldn't come to any other realistic conclusion…"

They all watched on, listening to him with the most curious concern.

"…I was right. I mean, they haven't officially discovered that everything I had let on was 100% true, but it might as well be. As far as my involvement with kidnapping Blair," he scratched his neck awkwardly, watching a light surprised fury fill Chuck's expression. But it smoothed over a few minutes following. Blair was safe now, and Kevin could tell Chuck believed him when he said he never wanted to be part of any of this. Besides, Blair didn't appear to be frightened in his presence. Chuck knew the boy was no real threat.

"…they said that since I gave up all this information and I clearly was forced into everything I did in regards to this case and all the cases in the past, only six months of community service will be required," he continued, nodding and watching their expressions as they took it all in. "But…" he began again.

And they all froze in their moments. So much for the '_sounds good's_ from the collective audience.

Kevin sighed. "I will probably be put in a foster home. Away from here and everything and it'll be just as awful as living with my brother." He inhaled, lowering his voice. "Well, I probably won't get abused." He mock-laughed at his own pathetic joke, and pushed a hand through his red curls. When he regained eye contact with all of them, Dan and Nate were looking down, hoping to think of something positive they could say to their newly made friend in his continued misery. Vanessa was biting her bottom lip softly, searching his eyes full of sadness. Chuck looked lost in and of himself, until he was torn away by the sound of Blair calling his name. He walked swiftly to her and cradled her body to his as if he hadn't seen her for ages…_again_. He then nodded to Dan in an impatient expectancy of leaving. The Brooklyn boy nodded his head, his eyes widening in realization, and then proceeded to make eye contact with Nate before turning away and heading for the hospital with the UES couple.

The younger boy's mouth dropped open, feeling slightly abandoned by the Bass boy that he had spent the most time with over the last couple days…and then feeling utterly humiliated for dumping his additional personal stresses on the group of teens he had hardly known a day and a half. He turned away from the two left over, hoping they would think he just needed to be alone.

Nate followed the intended hope, finding his thoughts lost in how he was going to deal with whatever was left of his friendship with Jenny. And then….there was Chuck. The blonde heartthrob sighed occasionally. He felt incredibly stressed by these two concerns in his life. Jenny was one thing, but Chuck was his best friend, and not even a new friendship in Dan was worth losing his number one companion since toddlerhood.

Vanessa, on the other hand, completely broke for the boy with the head of red curls, more so than anyone else had….because she had seen him before the vulnerability of his current state had been so visible. She had found him entertaining and fun to be around from the start, but now she felt like she had really entered his world. She knew his frustrations and his fears and how he was _so_ incredibly selfless. Plus, what Dan had told her on the way over completely blew her mind…

"Kevin."

The sound of her voice He was done for. He knew from the moment she said his name, and reached forward to squeeze his arm gently, that he could not hide anything from her. She was his weakness, even though he would clearly never have her. He turned his head in her direction.

"Vanessa, look—"

"I know what you did for me," she pulled down the arms he had begun to gesture with, and gripped her hands around his own.

He gaped.

She blinked in recognition. "Nate told me on the way over…apparently you _told_ him and Dan at the hospital?"

He nodded. "I did. I didn't expect it would be passed on."

She looked at him sympathetically, almost appeared to be in pain because of the knowledge he had just offered up to them all. And then her arms were around him, and he couldn't prevent his head from falling onto her shoulder after the initial shock, regardless of his clearly taller height. She padded his curls down softly, not even caring who might be watching, even Nate.

The blonde was still lost in his own thoughts, but he did happen to see Vanessa comforting Kevin briefly out of the corner of his eye and….he thought nothing of it, strangely enough. Kevin was almost like a child to her, he guessed. A friend and a hero. A breath of fresh air amongst the chaos. But Nate felt strongly that romance had never been part of the relationship on her end…there was no need for jealousy.

"Thank-you," Vanessa whispered, rubbing soothing circles along the boy's neck. Kevin exhaled, and relaxed into her, bringing his arms around to rest across her back. His head slid into the crook of her neck, and he found himself relieved for the first time in years.

He couldn't speak, but he clung to her like a lifeline. Softly she slid off to the side to a group of chairs along the wall, and that's where she held him…allowing his head to rest on her lap as she stroked his curls. Nate leaned against the opposite wall and watched the two of them in their peacefully intimate moment. He smiled at the comforting innocence.

It was so rare and beautiful.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh Chuck…" the brunette smiled softly at him, as he rubbed his thumb softly over her fingers. "Thanks for saving me."

Chuck brought her hand up to kiss its knuckles, and lowered it again, placing a single strand of her still undistracted hair behind her ear. "It would have killed me not to."

She sighed contently, and just looked at him, grateful to have him to look at instead of that dreadful _torturer_. "It'll be good to go home…"

He nodded.

"I mean, after being tortured and locked away, in _Brooklyn_ of all places," she rolled her eyes in disgust, and he smirked, "this is the _last_ place I want to be."

Chuck leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm not sneaking you out of here early, Waldorf."

She was gaping at him when he pulled away, and he couldn't help but chuckle softly at her for her stunned expression. Then, it shattered from her face, allowing the usual resonance that placed itself there at norm. "Why not?"

He relaxed into the depths of his chair and pretended to be thinking deeply by putting a tapping finger to his chin. "Well…let me think about that…"

Blair rolled her eyes and sunk into her pillows, crossing her arms at the obvious dislikable fate that showed itself to her. She grumbled. "You don't have to mock me, Chuck. I just want to get out of this despicable public facility." She looked repulsively around her at the screens and passing nurses throughout the hospital.

"Now, now Blair…don't be so harsh, you could after all be in a dusty warehouse being slaughtered with a chain." He responded cheekily, but the undertones were not lost. She could see the hurt resonating in his eyes, the pain she guessed he had been feeling every moment since he became aware of the kidnapping.

"I…Chuck—"

"Shh," he quieted her softly with a peck on the lips. "It's ok. I wouldn't want to be stuck in this germ-infested health hole either." He winked at her.

Her lips parted, as he moved to leave.

"I'll see when we can get you out of here."

"Chuck!" she called after him, moments before he was entirely in the hallway.

"I'll be back, _precious_," he looked seductively towards her, and it took her breath away, the guilt nearly dragging itself along with her air supply.

…

"Father," Chuck choked, shocked at his father's sudden appearance outside of Blair's hospital room.

"Charles," he responded grimly. "Could we talk?" he gestured in way of the waiting room. Chuck nodded and followed his father's lead.

They were seated for some time, and it occurred to Chuck that his father might be waiting for everyone in the room to leave. This seemed somewhat ridiculous and almost impossible in his own mind, but as usually happens, his father surprised him…and with a brief swipe to his head for an apparent mild aching, the rest of the people sauntered away.

"Charles, I know you may be aware, but I have just been contacted and been made aware of Jack's involvement regarding the brutal torture and kidnapping of Miss Waldorf."

Chuck's eyes widened at this and his lips parted.

"It is…as you know, because of his desired placing in Bass inc. Perhaps I should have given him a bigger position throughout the company, but I thought giving him all of Australia was more than enough." He sighed, and noticed as Chuck grumbled a small '_apparently not'_. There was a slight smirk on Bart Bass's face.

"Mr. Wyler and Jensen are being locked away as we speak, and I have no doubt that they will be sent away for quite some time. I have every confidence in their conviction, and as much as I'm hoping it won't have to happen…your Blair Waldorf may have to testify to solidify this."

Chuck gulped. He had hoped it wouldn't come to that…but he knew that more than anybody Blair wanted these two awful men put away. To put her nightmares to an end. He only hoped that testifying wouldn't turn her nightmares into a reality, even if it was just temporarily. He nodded to his father, a thousand worries seeping through that frozen stare of his.

"Beyond that, there is one thing I believe I must make you aware of, that you may not already know." He took a deep breath, and Chuck prepared himself by brushing his now sweaty palms against each other. "Jack's treachery runs deeper than you know. He was not only trying to dispose of you for more career opportunities for himself, but trying to dispose of me as well. I have found out from my P.I. that he had already hired a few more gunmen to have me crashed in a car accident a couple months from now, on the eve of your _Snowflake Ball_. I've made arrangements for all involved to pay gravely for the crimes they have or consented to act on."

Chuck's eyes widened once more, and he turned his face ever so slightly away in order to digest all the information. _How twisted __**was**__ his uncle? He had been planning to kill __**both**__ of them? His dad __**knew**__ when his school events were?_

Okay, perhaps the last point wasn't as relevant.

"Chuck…"

The young Bass heir turned his head towards his father. Never before in his life had he heard Bart call him by the commonly used nickname. He blinked at the man across from him.

"I've been too hard on you," he continued.

Chuck shifted uneasily, extremely unsure of where this sharp turn in topics was leading.

"You have to understand though, I only want the best for you."

Gulp. He felt like he was going to explode.

"The seriousness of this situation has shown me just how much I could have lost. Were it you that had been kidnapped, and had someone not come in time…" he sighed, " I don't know what I would have done." His eyes fixated on his son's.

"Father—"

Bart held his hand up to silence him. "I have decided," he pulled out some papers folded in his suit coat, "that it would give me the highest degree of honor and pride to see you personally investing in this," he paused, searching for the right words, "broken down Brooklyn bar."

He smiled, and Chuck shared the joy, grabbing hold of the papers giving him authority, and resisting hard against the urge to jump forth and hug his father.

His smile was so wide it was nearly breaking into laughter. It remained frozen in place and tears almost came to his eyes at the whole atmosphere of the conversation just shared. But suddenly…as if it should've been known all along, a gut feeling betrayed him. His smile fell, and he cleared his throat in an obvious reconsideration regarding the recently achieved privilege.

"Son?" Bart asked, leaning in closer to his son.

Chuck pursed his lips and turned his eyes back to his father after a moment's departure. "I can't take this," he said, handing back the papers.

Mr. Bass was hesitant. "I don't…understand. I thought you wanted this."

"I did, I do…" he raked a hand through his mess of hair.

"Then?"

He sighed. "Blair is the most important thing in the world to me."

Bart nodded.

"…and I nearly lost her."

Mr. Bass gazed at his son, seeing the desperate sadness he had once seen on his own face, before his norm had become professional and stony. He was trying hard to change back into a person of happiness and some emotional clarity, but he never wanted his son to lose this fire he had. He could see it had taken him some time to grasp hold of it.

Chuck shook his head slowly. "If I have to keep away from Brooklyn for the sake of keeping her jealousy dormant, I'll do it."

Bart nodded, standing as his son did so. "You can't let her control you completely, son." He smiled as they began to walk back down the hall.

He smirked, as he turned towards his father. "I'm not."

The door closed behind him as he entered into Blair's hospital room once more. He felt good about the conversation with his father. He felt good about just about everything right at this moment. And his girlfriend lit up at seeing him back in the room, even if her blonde best friend who had been oblivious of everything this entire time was striving hard to gain her friend's attention. _And failing._

"Blair!" Serena shrieked, waving her hands dramatically in front of the brunette's face to no avail. "Are you listening to me?! I'm trying to tell you something!!"

Blair chuckled as she finally turned to the blonde beside her. "And to think just moments ago you were worried out of your mind for my safety," she muttered, "but do, go on." She smiled cheerily.

Serena's mouth had dropped in the underlining tones of Blair's meanings. "I…I…_nobody tells me __**anything**__!_"

"Ooo," Chuck put a few fingers to his ear in order to cover up his step-sister's shrieks. "Tone it down a little, would ya sis? There are _sick_ people here."

Blair smirked, and her boyfriend shared the sentiment. "So…did you find out?" her face beamed hopefully, turning to Chuck again.

He exhaled with a brief laugh. "Actually, I did not. I got caught up with my father in the hallway, and it's safe to say our little chat _did_ have its own useful purposes."

She looked intrigued. "Such as?" she inched closer to him, as he came to sit down in the chair from earlier.

"The Brooklyn bar?"

Blair's eyes widened. She had hoped he would've forgotten about that by now. The whole jealousy thing seemed so long ago in her mind, and the fact that he had not forgotten, but was trying to fix it continuously…made her feel extremely guilty. She gulped, trying hard to focus. "What about it?"

His smirk slid into a smile. "I'm not doing it."

"What?" she asked confused. "But…y-you said it was a good investment."

He sighed, leaning forward to kiss her on the top of her head. "There are many good investments in this city."

Blair leaned back against her pillows. "But…I-I don't understand." Her frown turned her supple lips into a perfectly formed pout, and Chuck found himself momentarily mesmerized.

"It made you _jealous_, Waldorf." Unashamed smirk in place, waggling eyebrows just about driving her insane.

She gasped. "I was not j—" she stopped herself with Chuck's knowing expression staring her down. Serena stayed pinned to her chair, realizing they were really in their element now and there would probably be screaming and yelling on Blair's part if she tried to exit the premises just yet.

"Fine," Blair huffed. "I was jealous. But you know what? So what if I was jealous? So what if I'm jealous?!" she reared back at him, and he knew that if she was not tied to wires of different sorts, she would be attacking him right now. "Didn't I have reason to be?!" she shrieked, tears almost coming to her eyes during her dramatic display. "What, with all your talk of how she _sweet_ she was, and how she _helped_ you through some _hard times_ with your father…" she spat. "I'm sure I've clearly done _nothing_ to help you through your walk of _life_." She spat through her mocking accusations, but Chuck caught the hurt laced beneath it. He would've been blind to miss it.

Here she was now, huffing and near tears, and Serena feeling helpless in the corner, doing nothing. Chuck leaned in for her again. She was very resistant to any physical contact, and not just for the sake of her cuts and bruises, which quite honestly she had forgotten in the heat of the discussion. But she could feel the heat of his warm breath on her neck as it traveled up to whisper in her ear, and she melted.

"No," he said.

She turned to look at him, mystified by his simplistic way of responding.

"You didn't have any reason to be jealous," he spoke, almost numbly.

She blinked. "Bu—"

"No," he growled, lingering dangerously close to her plump ruby lips.

Serena gulped uncomfortably and turned away, trying her best to think of every and anything else imaginable.

"Chuck," the brunette inhaled sharply.

"She's got nothing on you, Waldorf." He smirked, and a swarm of butterflies surfaced to her throat. Chuck continued, "Vanessa means _nothing_ to me, not like _that_, not like _you do_…and I think you _know_ that." Then, without allowing her any time to respond, in case of disagreeance, Chuck took the initiative and poured his love into her. He kissed her hot and heavy, and was nearly pulled down onto the bed in the midst of it because of the speedy rate Blair was tugging him towards her.

………….

Outside the room, in the hallway, Nate briefly heard the beginnings of moans and took the incentive to wander a bit down the hall. He had seen Serena run in their some minutes earlier, and the thought occurred to him that she had feared leaving during the heat of Chuck and Blair's argument. He pitied her now, hoping that for _her_ sake Chuck and Blair would not resort to shredding clothing.

"Vanessa," he started, shocked at her sudden appearance. He knew she would have probably ended up going the route Dan had gone in visiting little Jenny Humphrey, but when he left her ten minutes ago she had found the both of them…on the far end of the next floor up.

"Nate," she said, sounding scared and excited all at once.

And then there was silence.

It definitely hadn't been the most riveting conversation on the way over from the warehouse. Everything was just so intense. From the beatings of Blair Waldorf to the drugging of Vanessa Abrams, and Jenny's car accident in the midst of it all, it was a little overwhelming. Okay, a lot. But one thing Nate knew was that by the end of the day the girl he wanted next to him was the girl in front of him right now. Blair had been love initially and then he had been swept up in her best friend, but after that and _not_ for the sake of rebound…there was Vanessa. Vanessa made everything better, lighter, happier.

"I love you."

"What?" Vanessa whispered, completely mind-boggled by everything and now by _this_.

He gulped. "I'm sorry that you need to hear it under these circumstances, and I'm sorry I turned you away. I know you didn't deliberately blow my cover to the Duchess, and—"

"Whoa. Wait!" she breathed a fuse, and took a seat on the chair planted at the end of the hall. Nate sat, waiting nervously for her next words on the chair beside her.

After a few moments more, Vanessa forced her lack of a voice to come to a stop. "A lot is going on right now, Nate."

The blonde nodded along, hoping she wasn't heading in the direction he was beginning to sense.

"Blair has just been rescued from a _torturous_ _kidnapping_. I was connected somehow and was being _drugged_ these last few days…and Jenny—" she gasped, resolution dawning. "Jenny!" she whispered exclamatorily toward him.

The color in Nate's cheeks instantly paled.

"What about Jenny?" her voice went soft. "Don't you…don't you like her?"

Nate blinked at her, like he hadn't understood the question.

"Nate?" her eyebrows furrowed, almost in anger. _Was he trying to irritate her?_

"I don't like her," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't?" she seemed confused.

He smiled, restraining a laugh. "I don't. After Blair and Serena it was only really you."

Vanessa forced a cough.

Nate shook his head and laughed a bit, despite himself. "I did not have anything physical attachments to Mrs. Beaton."

"Oh, bad image, Archibald! Unnecessary!" she laughed as she said it, and he laughed too. When the laughter faded though, he was still staring at her.

"You made a mistake in handing off the pictures."

She nodded, remembering.

"But who doesn't make mistakes?"

She looked to him hopefully and almost confused by where he was taking this.

"I know I've definitely made more than a handful in my day."

She laughed softly. "So…?"

He smiled. "So, I'm _so_ not over you, and I _so_ need to take you out for coffee some time." He winked at her, and she smiled, a blush exploding across her face.

"Well then," she announced, taking his hand and leading him towards the cafeteria, "I'm so going to have to let you." She giggled.

He was glad she hadn't pushed it further, but if she had…he would've had an answer ready. Yeah, Jenny was into him, and no, he didn't reciprocate the feelings, but as far as the small blonde went in the realm of heartbreak…he got the feeling she was going to be just fine.

_…it probably had nothing to do with that chance viewing of a spontaneous note, before its timed delivery…_

Probably.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Bart!" Serena chirped cheerfully, relieved to have gotten out of that room before anything else occurred that was not necessary for her viewing eyes.

"Serena," he smiled curtly. "Is Chuck still in there?" he gestured towards the room.

"No!" she attacked the door facing Bart. "I mean, y-yes, he is. But…uh, I think what you mean to say…"

Bart looked at her confused.

"…is…" she looked around, searching for some sort of outlet, "where is the _coffee_?" she squeaked the question, hoping the father wasn't as intelligent as the son.

Mr. Bass chuckled, clearly seeing through her lies and clearly just going along with it. "Yes, my dear Serena," he wrapped an arm around her in a show of too much affection, "Please to show me the way to New York's most famous hospital cafeteria." Serena looked at him strangely now, because he couldn't really be believing her and be spouting this nonsense simultaneously. She blew out a gust of air, as she let him drag her along down the hall. This was obviously punishment for having been oblivious of her best friend's disappearance the last few days. First a Chuck and Blair make out, in a _hospital_ bed no less, and then a _father-daughter_ coffee trip in the cafeteria? She shook her head and continued to smile. At least everyone was all right.

………………………………………………………….

A/N: OMG!!! I finally finished it!!! *dances for an eternity* Except, obviously there are a few unanswered questions, and so DON'T STOP READING!! I am going to have one more little snippet, which will be labeled the EPILOGUE of the story. It won't be too long, and it will be posted soon, TODAY if I can help it. But, as always, R & R!!! I'll totally love you….and aren't you glad I'm just about _done_??? Lol. XD


	23. EPILOGUE

A/N: Ok, last official part of swiij. Are you totally psyched?! ;p Heh. This author's note will probably not be too intense since I just wrote the last chapter before I started on this one. I usually have other things I update in between, but I just wanted to get this fic finished in less than a year from when I started, so I just went straight for the epilogue. Heh. As the polls seem to have decided…_Queen Bee for a Reason_ will be the next story I continue with. *still does not understand why this one was chosen* *will use a different method in the future* I hope you loved this story, and make sure to review once you've come to its conclusion. ;p I love you all for reading and reviewing consistently. THANKS A BUNCH! =D

…………………………..

**EPILOGUE—**

In the wake of a morning well waited for, Jenny is walking past school on her way to Eleanor's. She notices the intense make-out session of Chuck and Blair on a far off table—hard to miss, quite honestly, but she also notices Nate talking on his phone a little to the left. She knows he's talking to Vanessa. Because when she left home this morning, Vanessa was over and she cut _their_ conversation short by saying Nate was on the phone.

Sigh.

It wasn't that she was heartbroken over losing Nate, really. It wasn't like she ever really had him to begin with. And they were still good friends, so that was something. It just seemed like he would've been the perfect boyfriend to start out with—_hardly though_. Instead, he was just another name to add to her list of guys she'd liked, who hadn't returned the favor.

It probably wasn't the healthiest thing to do…slumping against the school gates and prolonging her journey to the fashion depot. But everyone looked _so happy _here. There was at least a _possibility_ that it would rub off on her, after her _grumblings_ and complaints about how no guy will ever really like her.

"J-Jenny?" the boy gasped, scaring her out of her wits. In her defense, he had poked her lightly on the shoulder while saying nothing.

"W-who are you?" she asked, recovering herself after a scream escaped itself. She looked at him skeptically.

The boy cleared his throat, and looked up sheepishly at her. "I…am the note writer, Miss Humphrey."

Her brows were still fused together when realization hit her. She inhaled a huge breath. "Oh my god! _You're_ Kevin Jensen??" The thought was mind blowing.

He was taken back a bit by her tone. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No!" she shook her head fiercely in an attempt to erase what she had created. "No, not at all. I just…I—I wasn't expecting…you." She smirked slightly, letting out a chuckle.

He nodded slowly. "I see."

"Here, walk with me," she commanded cheerily, "Aren't you like _out of a home_ now?"

"Way to start casual…." He muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" she asked, clearly having not heard _anything_ he just said.

"Nothing," he said, his smile frozen in place. She seemed to be waiting for him to talk though, so he inclined his head and continued. "I was supposed to be put in a spontaneous foster home since I'm still a minor and my brother is nowhere near capable for caring for me. I only wish they'd figured this out years ago, ya know?"

Jenny nodded sympathetically.

"Anyways, since I don't have any other living relatives, a foster home is technically the most sensible choice, but…Mr. Bass seems to have developed a soft spot for me."

"Ugh, Chuck," she scoffed.

Kevin looked amused. "Both of them actually."

She looked shocked and embarrassed. "Oh."

"Yeah. Chuck really took to me, and after I informed him about losing almost everything again, he made a point of discussing the situation with his father."

"And?" she asked.

"And I'm staying with the Van der Basses until further notice."

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," he nodded, laughing airily.

"I'm so happy for you, Kevin," she smiled in his direction. "Really."

His eyes zoned in on her friendly face. She really was so beautiful. Vanessa had been charming and beautiful and he was enraptured by her, but he couldn't have her. She was already happy with someone else, and the instant he saw Jenny in the hospital he was okay with it.

"Thanks Jenny."

Her smile did not fade, it only lingered. "That was sweet of you, ya know," she said, after a few moments of silence. "Writing that note for me."

"Ah," He chuckled, nodding along. "Well, it was the least I could do."

Jenny gave him a knowing look and passed him down the remainder of the block. He skipped after her just moments later, clearly unaware of the schemes she had in her mind…or the speed at which she could walk in heels.

"Jenny, wait!—"

………………………………………………….

"Oh God, Chuck…" Blair moaned against her boyfriend's neck, pushing herself up closer against him. His stifled breathing was quite in agreeance with her own, and the only thing she could quite complain about was the lack of room and the obvious indecency of the situation.

"Waldorf," he mumbled huskily, "I do believe you are being a little impatient."

She giggled.

Everything was going so well. It had been going so well this whole time. There were hardly any more jealousy spouts. Chuck had found a proper representative for Bass Industries to take on the broken down Brooklyn bar, which Vanessa could've not been more ecstatic about. And it pleased Blair that Chuck would not be personally working with Vanessa on a daily basis, though the two had come to some sort of an understanding, whether they would admit to it or not. Bart Bass was still alive and in good health. The Snowflake Ball had taken place the previous Friday, and it was a fact that everyone lived to tell the tale. As for our little moaning buddies at present, they are doing fabulously and are completely smitten with each other.

Blair nipped her teeth along Chuck's neck and lost her fingers in his messy hair. He sucked in a gasp when she licked along her earlier bites beneath his ear, and he carefully brought her mouth back to his full lips where he could control them a little better.

She giggled louder, only being silenced when _his_ roving hands lost her self-control too. "Chuck…" she cried out, causing the scattering of several students across the courtyard. It was a miracle the Headmistress hadn't come out and caused them both extended suspension for their 'physical harassment' of each other.

"Speaking of," he whispered into her ear, extremely proud of his cocky response, "Are you ever going to tell me what was in that Gossip Girl post or text or whatever you were suddenly so crestfallen about before this all happened?"

Blair snapped back instantly, horrified that he had remembered such a minor detail. So much had happened. They were over all the big humps in their relationship it seemed, so why this? Why now? She sighed. "It wasn't anything, Chuck."

"Hmm," he pondered, so obviously unconvinced.

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't! It was just—" and the words were lost.

Chuck blinked his eyes slowly, waiting for her to continue.

She huffed a bit angrily, and was prepared to climb right off of him and storm away, but he held her legs in place, looking to almost enjoy how she suffered astride him. Her eyebrows narrowed in his direction, but he looked nothing but innocent and amused, so she could do nothing.

"It's always gonna be like this, isn't it?" she snapped.

"Oh, I do hope so," he gazed at her smarmily.

She rolled her eyes. "It was a text about Nate moving in with the Humphreys," she began, seeing not point to resisting any further.

"I'm aware of that," Chuck nodded casually.

"I was _horrified_ because…" the words lost themselves in the silence. For the very life of her, she could not recall what she had gotten so upset over. The facts lay before her, but it must've been something in between the lines…and those lines had fallen apart over the last few months.

"Because?" he asked, slightly annoyed and nodding his head along to encourage her.

She chuckled softly at him. "I don't remember."

His head backed at that response and he felt this was the best cover-up she had ever come up with it. "Excuse me?"

"It's…it's gone." She talked so awed of the whole situation. Now he knew she wasn't trying to manipulate herself out of the situation. She was talking truthfully. Whatever had bothered her…was nonexistent now.

It was just them.

Chuck's bewildered expression slid into a smile and he relaxed his hands on her legs, bringing his arms around her instead. She was smiling at him as well and the butterflies inside his stomach beat wildly against him. He leaned dangerously close to her lips and breathed.

"Kiss me, Waldorf."

"Gladly," she smirked, pulling him in again. The kissing grew intense that Blair lost all resolve, and without even thinking slipped out with an… "I love you, Chuck Bass."

Chuck's head reared back. "Excuse me?"

"Uh…I…" this was not the way she wanted to tell her future children how she first confessed her love to their father. She gulped. Not in the middle of a heavy make-out session in front of school. _No_. She went for ignorance. "I've said it before, Bass, don't act like this is anything special," she shrugged, tossing some of her hair over the back of her shoulder.

"Ha! I don't think so, Waldorf. You've suggested," he said, using his words carefully, "to such a feeling…but as I recall, the closest you've gotten to a love confession was comparing my feeling towards Vanessa to your manipulations on my cell phone."

She gasped at him, hardly believing what he was insinuating. _Even if it was true._

"Which, by the way, I have safely recovered to my possession. Though, not when you probably needed me to have it, at that moment of torture." He cringed, and she along with him. It wasn't exactly a moment she wanted to remember. There were several moments, actually, that she very strongly wanted to forget. She had been in counseling for it, especially when practically against her will she had had to testify against her torturer. Both Wyler and Jensen had to pay up to fifty years in prison for their activities in the criminal world. Kevin simply had six months of community service, reasonably.

But Chuck pulled her out of her dark thoughts with a passionate onslaught of his mouth. She lost herself in him again and thought only of him and not the nightmare those few days had caused her some months ago. But then he pulled away once more, and her lips formed a pout at the lost of contact. He smirked at her, and leaned in just a breath away. "Say it again," he whispered.

She giggled, and he was mesmerized by it. "I love you," she said, sweetly, almost a whisper.

He kissed her softly. "I love you too."

Blair bit her bottom lip in excitement, and that was all it took. Wild smile on his face, her perfect fingers in his hair, he pulled her in.

Things had finally gotten resolved between Nate and himself earlier that day, by way of the young Archibald apologizing. Chuck had come and apologized to Jenny for his unthinkable actions the year before at the _Kiss on the Lips_ party, and he had also gone to Rufus to explain things and ask for forgiveness. His friendship was officially in line with curly-haired Vanessa from Brooklyn, and he had the most beautiful woman in the universe on his lap, kissing him and confessing her love to him. This was the best day of his life.

And all from initial unspoken jealousy.

_God bless Blair Waldorf and all her insecurities._

_May she never change._

-------

**FIN.**

-------

A/N: I hope you loved it! It's finally done. Tell me your thoughts!!! ;p If you were confused…Chuck is not advising that insecurities are a **good** thing, just that he loves Blair exactly as she is and her insecurities _can_ be conquered in the most natural and non-pressuring manner. Example? This story. ;)


End file.
